Another day that may only be a dream, KuramaXOc
by PiNkBuN17
Summary: Anime characters aren't real, too bad this red-head proves that wrong. Life is complicated enough, but both the real& YYH world is in danger?(and connected?)...and this typical depressed girl is sucked into it. How can one even react, if you've already pretty much given up on yourself? Stupid fan-fic craze, so much for surviving quietly! Rewritten! Longer summary inside. Chap 16 up
1. Intro! Awaken and meet Shuichi

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

*****Warnings of possible lime-ness! (Not much) But quite a bit of death, and gore...**

**Edited last: 6-23-13**

**Genres: **Paranormal, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dark, Drama, Erotic, General, Hope, Horror, Musical, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Friendship, and Violence!

**Summary:** Your typical American-minority teenage girl uses anime to escape the 'real world' A human being can only take so much, but even so she_ tries to keep her strong will in tack, saying 'one can only relay on one's self'. Too bad there's no time for that nonsense, because just as her foggy confused mind carelessly leads her into danger_, her life is saved by Shuichi Minamino!?(Kurama)! Wait a sec anime characters aren't real! Or so one would honestly believe; the fate of two worlds (Real and Yu Yu Hakusho) are in serious trouble and she's automatically sucked in. How can one even react, if you've already pretty much given up on yourself? Living in a fan-fic isn't all that it's cracked up to be, especially if it ruins one's chances to **survive **quietly.

Readers! Take a look at this!

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^Pestering Shuichi is rather amusing.^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts**: _*Quiet fox, you are also giving yourself a headache.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** _'Someone tell me what is going on in that purple tent with those orange raging bunnies?'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Ranma 1/2, InuYasha, but I do own the story plot and characters.

**Chapter one: Awaken and meet Shuichi!**

**Aisha's POV:**

Beep...beep...beep….

"Squawk!"

"Mmmm…." I mumble.

Beep…beep...beeep!

"Squawk! Squawk!"

"Let me sleep…urg…." I whine.

Beeep...beeep...beeeeeep!

"Squawk! Squawk! Squawk! SQUAWK!" my parrot the Sunday/Jedi Conure screams.

"Urg! Fine you freaking win!" I shout as I get out of bed and head sleepily towards the shower.

_'Yet another day…in this world._' I thought to myself, as I pass by my birds; completely ignoring them, even though they beg for my attention.

"I'm sorry Boyya...and Ducky…" I whisper my birds' names in a quiet sad voice.

My name is Aisha, I'm close to becoming 15, and I don't look forward to it. You'd think I'd be glad about aging, but in reality I only want to hide from it, because it only disappoints me further. I feel I've been cut off from many things in life, and it has caused me to feel completely crumbled. I used to think that I understood a lot for my age, that I could be prepared for anything, but boy was I wrong.

Ever since I was little, my parents would be at each other's throats, with me always in the middle; however, as I got older my mother began blaming me for all our problems, everything. My father would scream at her for sometimes beating me to the point where blood would shed. For many years I pretended things were fine and dandy, but now I know it does not make a difference. I am a horrible mistake. Why exactly? I'm not too sure, but I know if anything goes wrong, it is my fault; or at least that is what I'm told.

I used to be the kind of person that always had faith in people and that everyone has good in them, but after years of people stomping and using me, I realize my foolishness. I was able to keep my emotions on mute and tough it out, but once the abuse level grew at home, I wasn't able to control how I felt in school because I was tormented either way. "Friends" and classmates would always wonder why I was so "cheerful" most of the time; which I guess shows how little humans know in general...Time and time again I would question: Why couldn't just one person see, that it was only an act?

I felt nothing. And sometimes I miss that emptiness.

I am a fake. I lie to everyone, but I know the truth; I am a flawed mistake that needs correcting.

Enough of this nonsense. I don't think you want me to ramble on about how worthless I am anyway.

As I embrace the hot water of the shower head, tears begin to swell in my eyes, but I will myself to silence my idiotic tears. Soon, complete disappointment makes itself apparent, and I begin to bash my head in the tile shower wall.

_'Why couldn't my attempt work! Why! Damn it why! Guess I didn't take enough Advil...and here I thought 20 would do the trick. Now how will I escape this hell...?'_

Slumping against the wall, I finally decide to climb out, and I dress quickly in a black bubble skirt, leggings, and a _Bullet for my Valentine_ tee. I face the mirror and I cringe as I gaze into coffee colored eyes, the 'raccoon bags' under my eyes make me look a little like a zombie, but my tan skin doesn't allow me to look like one of the undead. People tend to mistake me as _Hispanic_, _Native American_, or _Indian_ (which would be closer); but I have yet to meet the one person that guesses right the first time around. _Sri Lankan_! I almost dream about it.

As I brush my black brown wavy hair (which happens to go past my shoulder blades) my parrot stares at me, his orange red fuzzy face lights up, hoping that I will hold him. He steps up on my finger and quickly climbs up my arm and his warm feathery body nuzzles my neck softly; even that kind gesture doesn't cheer me up. I fight back the tears as I remember Ducky is dead, his girlfriend and my other little best friend.

"I'm really sorry Sunny Boy."

Even my own parrot is depressed, and it's has to be my entire fault. He hasn't been his normal self in days, and has been very jumpy, frightened of every little thing. In fact, it's like he's not even my little best friend anymore. I've had him and Ducky since they were six months old, and they are three years old now; and these guys are my dear puppies or as I like to call them my 'Buppies' (bird-puppies). We would go everywhere ranging from the local _Walgreens_, to the Duck park _Alondra _riding either on my shoulder or in my warm jacket/shirt. They'd steal whatever I'm eating (sometimes taking the entire cookie and running off), and we would even have peaceful TV watching time under the covers.

Quickly, I turn on my beat up laptop, plug in my iPod to charge, and stare at the desktop. As I gaze, the song _"Fade Away"_ by _Breaking Benjamin_ plays.

Muttering the lyrics, I stare at the pictures of some of my favorite anime guys: _Ranma_ from _Ranma ½_, _InuYasha_ from_ InuYasha_, and _Kurama_ from _Yu Yu Hakusho_. I sigh and smile a little, feeling a bit of peace. I pause at a random picture of the Yu Yu Crew, everyone smiling ear to ear, even Hiei's eyes express a bit of cheer.

'_I wish I could live in those worlds, they seem better…even bleeding looks awesome!'_

Boyya softly licks my cheek, and I rub his 'cheek' with my finger.

"Oh my little Shuichi..." I mutter, using my bird's real name. (My parrot has many nicknames; Sunny Boy, Boyya, Kun-kun) "If only they were real or...just here..."

My eyes wander to all my other pets. I have five different types of fish, a rabbit, and three other birds excluding Boyya and Ducky, who are the closest to me. All my animals are very friendly, my bunny Butterscotch is another 'doggie' in our household, and even the fish are pet-able!

Even with all the issues I have at home and school, My animals always make my day a little better; but since Ducky is gone it isn't the same.

Grabbing my wonderful music device, I shut the computer down and begin slipping my blue shoes on. Just when I'm about to tell my mother I'm ready to leave, I hear screaming; this time from people. My parents, to be precise.

"The neighbors might hear you, so shut up." I mutter, more to myself than to them.

_'I seriously wish I knew how to drive, and then I'd never stick around this awful place...'_

My school is in the next city over, and I have no choice but to be driven by my mother. With the whole blaming thing going on, I pretty much despise her, along with my father with his angry coldness. It sickens me to feel this towards the people who helped bring me into this world, but if I had known my life would be this painful, I would have forced myself to stop breathing six months in. I was born premature, so maybe I am a defective child. Maybe it's why my life's like this…

"I'll see you after school Kun-Kun, so be good okay?" I question as I hug and kiss my parrot; he smells like sweet baby shampoo. He licks me back, and tears start to sting in my eyes.

"Oh you fuzz ball! I love you." I pretend to smile just for his sake before I enter the living room. He seems a little better today… I just hope I can cheer him up more.

Once again, screaming. It cuts me off before I can say anything out loud.

"You stupid bitch, I'll knock your fucking teeth out!" My father shouts in my mother's face. They are speaking in their native tongue _Sinhalese_.

"It's that little bitch's fault! Not mine, go scream at her! Kill her for all I care!" My mother shouts back at my father.

Bitter tears sting at my eyes again. And here I thought I was done being a sobby pessimistic teen. I try gritting my teeth to keep any tears from falling. I don't let anyone see me cry, because it's a sign of complete weakness. Then again, I'm a weakling. I refuse to cry, so I choose to bottle everything up, and act a bit boyish or really angry.

Is this all really my fault? I question myself as I back away from the shouting in the living room.

My naive younger siblings (Traya is seven, while Chenara is five. Let's not forget my baby brother Dulvan who is almost two) don't really understand why my parents are screaming at one another, or why we all always seem to have short tempers. My parents have no idea how this affects our family...My dad blames my mom for everything, even the stupid things my sisters do. He used to drink heavily and hit her; and she wouldn't do anything to defend herself, because my dad brings home the paycheck for the rest of us.

My father is the only one who works, and trying to support our big family is very difficult. If my parents weren't stuck in the mindset of the old Sri Lankan culture, things would be a lot different, maybe even better, but as the saying goes, "You can't teach an old dog new tricks." They will never change, they aren't willing to. I don't ever think I'll reach a meeting point with my parents, since I have an 'Americanized' mind. Sorry mother and father, I believe men and women are supposed to be on equal terms!

Both my mother and father came to America nearly 21 years ago, yet they haven't done shit for their lives, at least nothing but hate each other. I hate them for it and hate myself for being the reason they fight, at least that is what I'm told. They say if a person hears a something about themselves enough they begin to believe it is true, repeat a lie in order to make it the 'truth'.

Since I started fifth grade, she's been playing the blame game with me. I have to honestly wonder why I was even born. She says the most terrible things, wishing for far worse than death to happen to me… That is why I tried to kill myself...again. Nearly all my walls have crumpled because the one person I used to love and rely on turned on me, even though she needs me.

I used to be able to deal fine with all the physical and verbal harassment I got from school with inner encouragement. I have always been the type to stand for what I believe in, and even get jerks to back off; and I enjoyed helping others, but when those things back-fire on you, betrayal cuts fairly deep.

With my consistent absences and misunderstanding teachers (I have always been a sick kid) school is a struggle for me.

Now, imagine having your mother scream at you every day, telling you how horrible and worthless you are, all while trying to deal with your own conflicts, and to do your best to understand confusing schoolwork, it is not an easy task. Trust me, I've tried, and it has yet to work.

Their screeching only seems to grow more violent, everyone in our apartment building must be used to it. If my father wasn't the manager, we would have been kicked out a long time ago.

"Oh fuck it! I can't take it anymore…" I slam the door and run backpack already on hand, and soon I'm standing at the cross street, near this town's crappiest high school, which I refuse to attend, since I'm not into drugs or a member of a gang. I also don't think bringing guns and knives to school is very fun.

"Damn asthma…" I huff, gasping for air and slowly beginning to calm down.

I plug my ear buds in and hear the song _"Welcome to my life_" by _Simple Plan_ play.

"Dumb light, slow as ever…" I curse the stop-light and my mind wanders. If they really did care none of this would be happening...

The light finally turns green, showing that I can go. I walk a bit longer and come across another one of these stupid lights.

"Oh joy," I say, annoyed. Once again my thoughts begin to depress me.

'_I'm so useless to this world.'_

I didn't even notice I am crying until the tears run down my cheeks.

'_And I should just kill myself.'_

I step forward without thinking.

'_Might as well die, everything will be better, all will be okay again...'_

"I'm sorry..."

All thoughts flee from my mind when I notice a red car speeding towards me. Freezing up in fright, I wait for the impact, but instead someone yanks me to safety.

'_Why would anyone save me of all people...?'_

I turn around slowly and see…Kurama!? For a moment I think that I am dead, crazy, or in a coma. My mouth is wide open, gaping at the sight. It is probably already on the ground, detached.

Yep, I knew it. I'm insane, or dying.

I feel really odd, as a creepy sensation rages through me. Though I think that may be my heartbeat.

_'What the hell...?'_ I think, and, as quick as it comes, it is gone.

"Are you alright?" His green eyes press on.

I take a look at him once more, drinking in his looks. He is wearing a black and gray striped long sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. His red hair flows beautifully yet still so naturally looking...and those eyes, those beautiful and intense green eyes hold so many unknown mysteries. As strange as it is with his strange eyes and hair, it doesn't appear out of place, just brighter and I'm unsure how to explain why it _feels _normal, feel free to blame the shock.

I snap myself back into this world, thinking, '_Am I dreaming?!'_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I get lost in thought a lot," I say feeling very foolish, I turn away quickly rubbing at my eyes.

'_Stupid tears….'_

I quickly turn back around, plastering a half assed smile, hoping this guy doesn't notice.

"I noticed when I saw you walking," he says with a genuine smile.

I smile a little brighter; damn this guy is really cute!

His expression changes slightly, as he looks at me.

"But are you alright? I also noticed that you were crying…" He looks a bit worried.

"Oh um, that…Uh…" I stutter quietly, trying to think of a good excuse. "Oh it's just my allergies." I finally reply.

'_Thank God I do have them…'_

"Hm...I see," he says and he glances at me skeptically.

'_Crud. I don't think he believes me.'_

"I suppose I'm asking a bit too much of you..." He then states.

"Y-yeah…" I stammer.

"Well, what is your name miss?" He asks me.

"Oh, Aisha Dayani," I quickly mutter, trying to sound smart. Epic failure right there.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino," he says with another wonderful smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Aisha." He utters as he extends his hand for me to shake.

'_He has some good flipping manners, just like Kurama would in the anime... Whoa dude, that is freaky…but cool.'_

'_I wonder how he'd react if I told him my bird shares his name…hm.'_

I grin a bit mischievously and say, "It's nice to meet you as well."

For a moment he looks suspiciously confused, and I quickly wipe that ridiculous smile off my face.

Glancing at my phone, I check the time to see that it is 7:38 am.

If I rush, I won't be late to first period!

I didn't take note of it before, but he was, well quite tall. He must be at least six feet! I actually feel short for once. For my nationality, my mother and a lot of others act like I'm 10 feet tall, but looking at this guy I can be at peace, and feel somewhat normal.

"It appears I must go," Shuichi says. "I have to meet with my friend soon."

"Oh, okay," I reply, and begin to turn around. The sadness in my heart quickly returns, and I frown deeply.

'_Too bad this dream can't last longer…'_

"Oh, by any chance, are you attending that high school?" Kurama asks me, pointing to 'Lose-a-finger' (My town's crappiest High School's nickname).

"No-I go to _North High_, the one in _Boreance_."

"Isn't that a bit far from here?" He questions.

"Yeah I suppose it is." I say sheepishly. "But what choice do I have-"

Before I can finish, my phone goes off, playing the song: _"Awake and Alive"_ by _Skillet_.

"Yes?" I answer it quickly.

"Aisha? Where are you?" asks my best friend Aurora.

"I'm close by my apartment."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah it's….7...45? Oh crap! I'll be late! I'll see you soon, bye!" I yell as I continue to freak out.

I hang up quickly and turn to see Kurama…Shuichi…him staring at me, blinking in complete confusion.

"It was, uh, nice meeting you!"

"Oh it's all right. I'll be-"

"Bye!" I run off forgetting what I was about to say, only worrying that I'm going to be late.

'_Good night sweet dream!'_

'_Well that was pretty refreshing, I feel a lot better now. Though that guy just might have been a cos-player or maybe I really did bang my head on the pavement…hm..'_

**Kurama's POV:**

" -going to that school as well; would you like a ride?" I finish.

Botan said she will be waiting at _North high_ school, to give me something; so being the kind individual I am, I can't help but to try to assist, if she hadn't run off, of course.

I sigh. "What an odd girl."

_*What was that strange feeling I got when I grabbed a hold of her? Perhaps it was my imagination?*_

Before I can add anymore to my thought, my phone starts to ring.

I open my cell phone to see Koenma's face. His binky bobbing as he speaks "Have you found her yet?"

He is asking about a young female that I was sent to find. That is why I am here in this world, but I have gotten sidetracked the moment I arrived. I could hear two adults shouting in _Sinhalese_, a language lost in my world. Suddenly, I remember a few things about the culture from Yoko's memory.

"No, not yet, I haven't reached the school." I reply.

"We must find her quickly! Our world, as well as the one you are currently in, is both in serious danger!" Koenma exclaims.

"Koenma sir, you haven't really given me much details about this case, so I am a bit confus-"

"Ah, I found it!" Koenma suddenly exclaims.

"Found what exactly?" I question, a bit curious.

"My father and I went through the secret library and found a very old document that may hold some of the answers."

"Go on sir."

"The young girl you are supposed to be searching for is a half-demon with an astonishing power. It is so strong it can destroy or re-build worlds."

"Do you know what exactly the power does?"

"Exactly what it does? Unfortunately no."

I almost fall over from his bluntness.

"However many signs have been appearing, and things like this happen only once every century."

"What sort of signs?"

"Holes and portals leading to other dimensions, not to mention zombie demons."

"Demons of the undead? Wouldn't that point to someone in particular?"

"Yes, but these demons aren't your regular dead guys, in fact it is impossible to stop them."

"Koenma Sir, anything is possible, to say that defeating these creatures is impossible, it's-"

"I know Kurama, it's just that- I'm terrified, and I'm not sure if we can stop them."

"We'll never know unless we try, right? Besides I don't think Yusuke would be very pleased if you speak like that about our missions."

"Yes, I suppose you're right...now as I was saying before, the female half-demon is unaware of her power; in fact, if you don't find her soon, the seal that was placed on her will break on the date of her birth, January 17, or at least that is what this document states. However, my father even said that this might be shaky information."

"If it is false, then how sure are you it isn't a trap of some sort?" I question, a bit bothered.

"For the time of date I have no other proof, but for the seal I have this." Koenma holds up a pink heart-shaped gem, which glows softly.

"This, my father told me, was used to seal that girl's power, thousands of years ago. His great grandfather even did it himself. "

"Alright, I believe you, but do you have a picture of her or any other information?"

"From the same energy I have been able to pinpoint only certain estimated locations, but I will continue to search."

"I understand, but she can be anywhere, and with no other leads, it will be very difficult to find her, and you did indeed state the fact that your document might not be accurate."

"I know, and I'm truly sorry about that Kurama. I gave the case to you because I knew you would be able to work, even if the odds aren't exactly in your favor; besides the fact that the others are on another mission. However, once they finish up they will be joining you."

"When?"

"I'm not quite sure..."

I fault again as Yoko growls;

_^Damned brat and his foolish games...^_

"For now, keep searching, and do the best you can."

"Koenma, I should tell y-." I am cut off as Blue Ogre enters the room, shouting in fear.

_*I wanted to tell you about this human girl I met a few minutes ago...*_

_^That female certainly had a strange aura.^_

_*I suppose you sensed it as well...Well it was very bizarre.*_

"Koenma-sir! The demon attacks are becoming worse! They're gathering much quickly than we originally thought!" Blue Ogre yells dramatically.

"WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" the small ruler shrieks.

"Not to mention more portal holes are appearing!"

"WHAT! Report this to my father immediately! I apologize Kurama, but I'll call you later when I have more information. Goodbye."

***BEEP* This connection has been terminated. Thank you for calling Spirit world; have a nice day.**

_^How does he expect us to find that woman when there isn't that much information in the first place? Tch. Idiotic little bastard.^_

"Shhh, Yoko, please stop." I say trying to get the spirit fox to calm down. I am not too happy about this whole situation either.

_^I have been quiet for quite some time now. Let me out, it's my turn.^_

*Not in this world Yoko.*

_^Very well then, for now at least, but if something interesting happens I shall be waiting.^_

Yoko returns to the deep part of my mind, watching and waiting.

Six months ago Koenma partook the brilliant idea of re-organize the spirit lab to yearly create new devices to benefit and aid in our missions, and has even used various basic plans of my own creations. However, three months ago, there had been an accident with a soul transference experiment and Yoko Kurama, who I once was has been manifested within me as an almost separate entity.

A portion of my power and soul has also been sealed within Yoko, but I can transform only when my former self pleases, however luckily I can suppress him. The difficulty with that is Yoko possesses a very different soul and mind set then who I am today and this causes a bit of conflict. He has stayed quite silent until now, and time to time he will have minor commentary; but currently he is starting to really irritate me with his consistent complaining.

Sometimes I ponder whether or not to harm the ogre that spilled that concoction on me, thus creating this nuisance of being almost bi-polar.

After my mental conversation with Yoko, I locate where I parked Koenma's red car. Finding it, I climb in and start the engine.

My thoughts head back to that girl, Miss Aisha. What was that feeling I got when I touched her? And why did she somehow seem familiar?

I hope she doesn't transform into one of those obsessive fan-girls. Those females are very frightening and particular bothersome. I head towards the school, knowing that danger may be hiding where I least expect it.

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

_Yeah my 2nd fan-fiction ever!_

_The love I have for Kurama and YYH has overcome me in in fan-fiction form! Just to let you know the stuff about Aisha's life is true, though parts have been slightly altered, care to guess what? :P_

_Thank you for reading, and please review! ^-^_

_Rock OUT & Peace ON!_

_~PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha_

_**Rest in Peace Ducky.**_


	2. Welcome to North High, Kurama!

**Another Day that May Only Be A Dream! KuramaxOc Fan fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but would love to.**

**Last edit: 6/24/13**

**Yoko's Thoughts: **_^Humans, surprisingly some are quite amusing. ^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts: **_*Since when do you find them even slightly interesting?*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters: **_'During my free time when no one is around I moonwalk until I can't Y.M.C.A. anymore.'_

'_Oh yeah? Well I like to read stories about flying ninja pirates that shoot lasers out of their ears!'_

0-o On a better un-random note…

**Chapter two: Welcome to North High, Shuichi!**

**Aisha's POV:**

Amazing as it is I somehow reach the school, with help of a bus _early_.

_'That was annoying...Why do all the smelly people like sitting so close!?'_

I gag in my mind, hating the fact that all the gross ones seem to flock everywhere where you can't escape them.

As I enter the school grounds a couple more thoughts smack me.

"Man! I forgot to thank him for savin' me..."

_'Plus, I didn't really finish answering his question...Well that was rude of me...'_

_'That doesn't make me look very nice….'_ I sigh.

_'Wait a sec...it was a dream! Yeah just another regular day dream!'_ I grin stupidly to myself. "Or cos-player gone overboard…"

_'I think I need to stop reading so much fanfiction...it's seriously brain-washing me...'_

Man, I messed up something nice for myself! This sucks… The time on my cell phone as well as Aurora's was set 15 minutes earlier...I gave myself a panic attack for nothing. Oh well, at least I can grab something to eat!

When I have time in the morning before class, I normally try to eat something, but when I'm running late, I just skip and "suffer "for it later.

I rush towards the school's cafe. As I enter it I become glad to see no line for breakfast.

"Good, it's empty...for once."

As I enter in my ID number, the _Russian _breakfast lady shouts my last name out in an odd tone of voice.

"Dayani!"

"Um yeah that's me…"

'_Weirdo.'_

I nicely ask for pancakes and point to them, but she seems to not understand what I want. Red apron lady takes forever to get it right, she tries handing me cereal, a bagel, and other breakfast junk. This tends to happen every time she's here, at first it was a little funny, but now it's nothing but an annoyance. I swear she does it only to me!

A group of older kids starts to form. They all appear to grow hungrier and more irritated as minutes tick by.

_"Great she's making a dumb scene," _I mumble under my breathe.

_'And these jerks behind me are glaring...'_

_'Guess it is my fault, I came too early today…'_

As I finally get a hold of my stupid meal, I quickly walk, avoiding any eye contact with pissy pestering students; even the teacher on duty looks annoyed with me. I try to brush it all off, but it still remains in my mind.

_'Stupid school is brimming with these snobby jerks.'_

I take a seat on the outside benches; noticing that Aurora and my other so called "friends" are blabbing away.

_'It's as if Aurora and I are invisible to them...'_

The group of my so called 'friends' mainly contains either _Hispanic_ or _Caucasian _people. I happen to be the only one Sri Lankan in our group.

It may appear that I have a lot of buddies, but in the real picture I don't. Aurora and Mizzy are the closest friends I have, but I still tend to push even them away. Why should I burden them with my stupid problems anyway? Besides, it would only add to all this tension.

One of the main 'ring-leaders' is this racist, pale creeper guy who has known Aurora since they were young and had this obsessive crush on her. However he tormented her beforehand (trying to kill her animals and assaulting her). Paul is an abomination for not letting go and uses our 'friends' against us. Both Aurora and I despise him.

Rina and I were best friends, but she continued...to hit and hurt me both emotionally and physically, now it pains me to even look at her. I only get reminded of all the crap I had gone through because of her. She pretends to be close with Slashly, but I can see through her fake ass facade. We had been friends since the third grade but I felt it was best to walk away from her; too bad we share the same 'friends'. She's just an empty, foolish jerk. Even so, something inside me can't forget the person she once was; my best friend. Maybe…just maybe someday, I can forgive her.

Slashly seems nice, and personally I used to like her a lot; but now I see that's she fake, she decided to cheat with Chet, behind Claire's back, and Claire hasn't the slightest clue. I've known Slashly and Chet since 6th grade and back then they were pretty good friends of mine…

Claire has done so many idiotic things to both Aurora and I, I've lost count. Spreading false lies and being so full of herself, she also uses god as an excuse for the most stupid of things… Aurora and I have known Claire since elementary school.

After Chet started going out with Claire he turned into a complete buttwipe jerk! I thought we shared a connection (we faced similar issues at home at one point), but he turned his back on his friends, maybe these are his true colors.

Deep down I want to believe they will come around, even with all the pain they have caused, but my last strand of hope is being snipped away faster than I expect it to go. It seems all the time we've spend together doesn't mean a thing.

_'So much for friends til' the end...'_

**OOOOOOOOO**

I fake a smile, and begin talking about homework and such with Aurora; a couple minutes later Mizzy joins us.

The bell rings and the three of us walk together to class. The rest of the jerks don't seem to notice that we left them. I really did think that at least Claire would choose us over some creeper (who is using and deceiving her) she met this year, but I should have known better. She has completely lost my trust, and her bond with Aurora. It's pitiful really; what some people make as choices.

Aurora and I have known one another since first grade, but in second grade idiotic circumstances split us apart, but we reconnected in eighth grade, when I sat next to her in sixth period Science class.

I met Mizzy in sixth or seventh grade, and really connected in eighth grade.

Mizzy, Aurora, and I have a few of classes together. One happens to be English, which is typically for freshmen and new students (that have been taught different curriculum).

Our first period has single student desks set in rows on both sides of the classroom. I take my seat by Mizzy, and Aurora is located one seat behind her; however, the jerk who does sit behind me is stupid Derek Kealoha …. Urg I hate him 'cause he did hurtful things to me, back when I-...Well, it was a huge mistake...

In the seventh grade I began to cut myself, and was becoming more depressed, meanwhile I started crushing on him...Foolish me! We were pretty good friends, but when he found out that I liked him, he began doing horrible things to me, even though he never heard me personally confess anything. Hell for all he knew, I might have_ never_ even liked him, well maybe.

Anyway this guy is a super mix of Asian things, mainly Hawaiian. He's a big somewhat muscular dude who surprisingly pulls off glasses well. He's about five foot eleven (Not too happy about the fact that he is now way taller than me. I have height issues!) I'm pretty sure he knows that I will never forgive him, and that I hate his stupid guts, yet he hits and bothers me; this only makes me even more angry, sad, and peeved.

My teacher, Mrs. Havrilchak yells at Derek almost every day, so she must understand how annoying he is! Anyway, I asked the teacher to move my seat AWAY from him, but she never did. I believe she doesn't want anyone else to suffer from his jerk-ness. Not. Freakin'. Fair.

The chatter of the class grows as everyone takes their seats, I glance at my friends and we also talk about something random, such as uno-brows. This is a term I made up to take the place of mono-brow, a huge pet peeve of mine!

The bell rings and everyone stands up to do _The Pledge of Allegiance_. Some of the kids in my class don't bother to stand up; talk about rude idiots! As we all began to sit again, Derek jabs my back like crazy, causing me to become angry.

"What the hell do ya want now?" I grumble at him.

"Jeez chill Aisha, look at that weird guy." My eyes follow the direction his head points to and I glance up to see...Kurama?

_"WHAT THE BLUE HELL?"_I bellow in my head.

_'Looks like I wasn't dreaming or dead…'_ I gawk at him, disbelieving my eyes.

_'No freakin' way...'_

**Kurama's POV:**

In the morning….

I walk calmly into the school _North High_ after parking my car in their lot, one of lord Koenma's men will pick it up soon, since I won't really need it, or at least that is what he claims. Boton had forgotten to hand me the charger to the spirit cell phone she gave me earlier; she also informed me that in the next week or so everyone else will be hopefully joining me on this mission.

This school appearance alone is very different then my own in Japan, well comparing it to the one in my world at least. Teenagers are laughing and talking everywhere, some seem to be very rude and idiotic to one another, then again that's how most humans of this age act. As I pass the "E" hallway, a couple of females start whispering loudly and giggle. Others just stare; I suppose I do look a bit odd to them.

_^These human girls are quite strange.^ _Yoko says. _^Though not nearly as pestering as the ones in your school.^_

_*Yes I suppose they are.*_I reply. _*I wouldn't say that as of yet, you can never be sure.*_

_^However, the first female we met has caught my attention slightly. ^_

_*Don't even think about it, Yoko.*_ I tell him coldly. _*A human girl isn't worth the trouble.*_

You can say I somewhat lost interest in the opposite sex, my reason being the type of females I seem to always attract. They all are fairly clingy, obsessive, and some mentally deranged.

This one particular female had been most convincing to me that some human girls do not possess a thought process. Perhaps her feeble mind cracked, because soon after she began stalking me for weeks on end, stole my possessions,(how ironic), phoned my home so much so my mother was afraid of picking up the phone and even went as far to follow me into the men's locker room rope in hand, hoping to have her way with me. I was so outraged that I almost lost my temper. She could be a danger to my mother, and I had no choice but to erase all her memory of me, and plant a false one; she doesn't love anyone but herself.

As strange and cruel as it may sound, I do not think she is sane enough to be reproducing offspring if she threatens my mother stating "She will torture her until she gives her what she desires of her love" and hanging up as soon as she calls.

Another obvious problem is my past, if these humans knew what I really am; they would never be able to accept me for anything but a monster. It is also possible my enemies may have more of an advantage with another person to use against me. Even as a seemingly normal human they never truly fall in love with _me, _but rather with the image of Shuichi Minamino.

_*I wonder why he of all demons is even considering a human interesting…*_ I ponder to myself; while Yoko's thoughts head in the most inappropriate of directions...and it is destroying my calm state of being.

_^Do not deny it Shuichi, you know you are curious...^_

_*Please keep quiet, Yoko, I need to focus on where I am going..*_

I couldn't help but to feel quite annoyed by the Fox's presence. If only that idiotic ogre hadn't been so clumsy, I would not be stuck in this troublesome mess. It seems that Yoko's personality has also been altered by that idiotic concoction.

_^Very well then, Shuichi, I will have my way one way or another...^_

I sense he is planning something, and it isn't of good intentions.

Soon, he re-enters the back of my mind, still keeping watch.

Today, he has been talking much too excessively.

I have to wonder if he finds it odd, that an abnormal heart-beat resembling surge washed over me the moment I touched that girl. Does he even care? It is a little surprising he hasn't pestered me once out of mere curiosity; perhaps he is also embarrassed to state he has no idea either.

Quickly, I enter the school's main office. A young brown skinned lady at the desk is very flirtatious and I can even smell a bit of her arousal as she hands me my final papers and classes.

Disgusting.

I am informed that the lockers are supposedly in alphabetical order, but they notify me that wing E is the only area with unoccupied lockers. As I search about for the school's library, I read the slip that I was given.

**Minamino, Shuichi**

**Grade: 11th**

**DOB: December 29**

**ID Number: 461400**

**Class schedule:**

**Format as followed: Subject, Teacher, Room**

**Period 1: English 1, Mrs. Havrilchak Rm: B-9**

**Period 2: Computers, Mr. Dup Rm: C-4 / Health, Ms. Gross Rm: B-3**

**Period 3: Mixed Choir/Piano/Band, Mr. Cram Rm:O-7**

**Period 4: JROTC, Sergeant David Rm: V-3**

**Period 5: Math 1, Mr. Woo Rm: W-12**

**Period 6: Earth Science, Mrs. Hendricks Rm: X-8**

_*Ms. Gross, a health teacher? Honestly? This must be some sort of joke...*_ I chuckle to myself.

Swiftly, I stroll around the school following the map the women from the office gave me. I need to be ready for anything; and find the female half-demon as soon as possible.

For a brief moment, I see that strange girl from before...Miss Aisha. She is standing by a blue bench, surrounded by other people. However, I am not sure whether or not to approach her, for I still have my doubts. I pause and watch her movements, they appear sluggish and the smile on her face appears to be hiding an inner sadness.

I make up my mind to go and walk towards her, but the bell rings for class to begin. Noticing she is with two other girls, I reluctantly head to my own class; I am unsure why I feel so compelled to speak to that human girl.

Other students and some teachers appear amazed by the way I appear. Even as I pace calmly to class, girls are giggling, screaming, and drooling. I sigh to myself.

_*And here I thought my fan-club at home wouldn't follow me-They only seem to be replaced by Americans *_

At last, I reach the classroom and see a couple students in the room; I didn't take note of whom they were though. I simply hand my slip to the smiling teacher and she greets me happily.

"From Japan, huh?" She asks.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"Wow! You sure speak English very well," She exclaims. The woman has pale blond hair, brown eyes, and a pinkish skin tone. Her preppy tone of voice hollers 'foolish child' and judging from her false smile, she is thinking it too.

"Yes, I learned a few other languages as well."

"Mind listing them?" She laughs.

I sweat-drop yet again and start listing them.

"Hm, well, French, Spanish, Sinhalese, Russian, Swedish, Italian, Chinese….(RING!) The school bell interrupts me.

The teacher foolishly gapes, clearly disbelieving me.

"You're joking right?" She laughs a bit nervously. "Then how do you say 'Hello I enjoy comedy movies from America' in French, Russian, and Chinese?"

Quickly I demonstrate all of the languages I did list, and she once again stares at me in shock.

"Wow, you sound just like a native! I took French back in my junior year in high school…" The teacher mutters, looking a bit embarrassed.

_*Serves this human right to automatically assume an exchange student is an idiot.*_

Now the entire classroom is filled, and nearly everyone is standing up...I wonder why for a spilt second to myself, and realize quickly that this is their country's pledge. I glance at the _American _flag and softly smile, the colors and its design are beautiful.

"Please Stand for _Pledge of Allegiance,"_ The loud-speaker from above states.

As all the students sit in their seats, I then notice Miss Aisha, who appears lost in thought. I can't take my eyes off of her, and the teacher seems to catch that, which is when I glance away discreetly.

A boy behind her begins to jab her repeatedly and she somewhat yells at him, until he glares up at me, I slightly ponder why he appears so angry but as Aisha glances up she appears to both dazzled and in shock, which is unusual. I smile at her anyway; some of her classmates see this and look back and forth between her and I; acting very peculiar.

The teacher then introduces me to the small body of students.

"Good morning class! Give a warm welcome to our new student...?"

"Shuichi Minamino." I beam at everyone. Almost every students' eyes are glued on my form, some are taken back while others appear quite bored or confused.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself." The teacher requests happily. "He's from Japan, class! And has amazing language skills!"

"Yes," I chuckle slightly. "But I wouldn't call it amazing."

"If you don't mind please show the class, Shuichi." The teachers asks.

I demonstrate a few phases in _Russian_ and most of the class is fairly speechless.

_*If only they knew the real reason why I sound so fluent.* _

A few seconds later they begin to applaud and cheer and I brightly smile again.

"The reason I have transferred to your school is because I am here for the exchange program, which is to stay here in America for hopefully rest of this school year."

This of course is a lie. It is not like I would tell them the factual reason.

_*Yes, well hello everyone my actual name is Yoko Kurama, and I am a 3000 year old demon in a 17 year old human body! Though I'm having a bit of difficulty because a portion of my soul has spilt into two and it is like arguing with myself from the past. I have just come from another world to attempt to locate a part demon female with astonishing abilities; and if I don't catch her soon, my world and yours will be in set for their demise!*_

{Note the harsh sarcasm}

_^I have to give you credit there, Shuichi. ^_ Yoko laughs.

_*I thought you agreed to stay quiet, Yoko...*_

_^Not really...I did say 'just for now'...^_

_*Sly annoying fox.*_

_^Silly, silly human boy.^_

I pretend not to hear Yoko's last remark, and talk a little about life in Japan, such as the honor-prefixes added to last names and such. The students ask a bundle of questions, some are completely random and out-of-the-blue.

"Did you dye your hair that color?" A girl with bright green hair asks. I can clearly smell the dye bouncing off of her. "By the way it looks great!" She kindly comments.

"No, my hair is like this naturally." I reply. "And thank you."

"He hasta be lyin' " A boy with light green eyes in the back grumbles.

"Who knows man?" A girl with bright purple bows in her hair replies. "But, you gotta a point there."

"Personally I think this guy's a load of crap, what a loser." The boy sitting behind Aisha mutters, while Aisha quickly turns around and bops him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He yells at her and she chooses not to respond.

"What's the name of your school in Japan?" A boy in a green shirt questions.

"Meioh Private Academy."

"He must be a total smartass then..." The boy behind Aisha mutters to his classmates.

"And why should you care if he is? Aisha mumbles to him in a quiet tone of voice; "Maybe you should get that jealously of yours checked out, Derek."

The students that overhear her response rapidly break into a fit of chuckles, Derek's chocolate colored eyes darken with anger and his face slightly reddens but he only scowls at her. For some reason I feel a bit bothered by his presence behind her.

"I love your eyes! Are you wearing contacts?" Another female questions happily.

"Thank you, and no, my eyes are naturally like this."

"I still don't believe this guy!" The same male with green eyes from the back grumbles.

"What a fake." Once again Derek states. I pretend not to hear his comment; but in a way he is right…

_*I am only pretending to be a normal human…*_

"Shut up Derek, learn to be nice!" A girl with short brown hair and a red tang top behind him shouts, whacking him in the head. "I'm sick of hearing your stupid comments!"

"Such a jackass." Aisha adds in, and I cannot help but to smile slightly.

"Shut the fuck up Chennye, Aisha. I'm just stating what I see." Derek grumbles, as I frown. I decide to ignore them, and answer the next person.

"That's enough out of you." The teacher sternly says with a glare. "You've earned yourself detention Kealoha."

He fumes for a few minutes and kicks Aisha's chair causing her to turn around and growl at him.

"Quit it already you idiot!"

"Are your parents still in Japan?" A tall skinny blonde male asks.

"Yes, but by next week they will arrive here." I state, it is a complete lie.

"So what do your parents do?" The bright green haired girl happily questions again.

"My father owns a private computer business, while my mother owns a lovely flower shop."

"That's nice, thank you Shuichi for being so patient and tolerant." The teacher comments, "Now class I think that's enough questioning; besides we have work to do!"

Soon, I'm told to switch places with the rude male, Derek. He still appears angry, but he masks it so quickly, it takes me by surprise. He continually glares at me, which once again, I chose to ignore.

I am somewhat glad to be sitting behind the girl from earlier this morning.

_*This will be an easier way to learn more about this female...and perhaps find out what that strange sensation was.*_

**Aisha's POV:**

"K-Shuichi, welcome to North high," I say to him as I turn around, trying to mask my jitters.

No, I'm not insane, or high. One of my favorite anime characters (okay he's a real life look-a-like-clone!) is sitting behind me in my English class, and I'm talking to him.

No, I'm not dreaming, I already hit my head against the desk when I tried to get the book that I dropped; and it hurt pretty badly.

I think he hears my slip up 'cause he looks shocked, only for a brief moment though. I try to act innocent.

_'Whoa, he reacted to me nearly saying Kurama…does that mean it's really him? …Na! Who am I kidding? There's no way in hell; maybe he's just a super fan or something.'_

Smiling, he thanks me, but I can feel him watching me closely.

_'Is that a good or bad thing?_' I ponder.

My heart skips a beat; however, I pretend to ignore it completely, or at least I hope it looks that way.

The teacher starts the lesson by blabbing on about the book; _To Kill a Mocking Bird_, which for once I'm not listening to. I highly doubt that anyone is 'cause they must be gawking until they burn holes into him, after all he does look pretty weird; or they just think that he's insane and went too far in cos-playing.

Is it just imagination or does it feel like he's uneasy about me? I attempt to act calm and collected as I thank him for savin' my life earlier.

_'And to think I nearly forgot, how stupid of me.'_

"You're welcome." He says in a sweet tone of voice.

Even as I feel butterflies stir in the pit of my stomach, I can't help but to pay close attention to the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something just might be wrong here...

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

Yes I'm sorry for stopping there but I'm tired and I have school tomorrow!

Grrr! I wanted to update my InuRan fan-fiction! But, I've just been busy with school and junk. Well I'm glad that I'm re-doing all my chapters, and changing my story! It makes me feel a lot better about the entire thing! J Please Review! It makes me update faster! :D

~PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. Misleading feelings, or truth?

**Another Day that May Only Be A Dream, KuramaXOC Fan-fic!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own myself, and my friends? Well in the story I suppose I do! :]_

_**Re-edited: 6/24/13**_

***Take a look at this!***

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^Your humans matters are quite boring.^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** _No one is asking for your opinion, Yoko.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** _'I never thought it was possible to bicker with yourself.' 0-o_

**Chapter 3: Misleading feelings, or truth?**

**Kurama's POV:**

As the class period continues, I cannot help noticing my classmates' strange glances, especially, from that male Derek. The expression on his face may "scream" boredom, but his eyes are clearly reflecting hate, and it appears to be directed towards me. Perhaps he blames me for his punishment? Either way, I do not care for such an idiotic matter…

"Shuichi…?"

I glance up, and now the entire is class staring at me…how…inconvenient.

"Yes?" I ask, calmly.

"Everyone is being assigned partners for a project on the book we're reading right now; _To Kill a Mocking Bird_; you will be working with Aisha, since you can't seem to stop staring at her." The teacher laughs, and many students join in, meanwhile making a couple of immature comments. Aisha appears very embarrassed and is sinking in her seat, somewhat hiding her face behind her dark charcoal-coffee colored wavy hair.

"That guy looks like a girl anyway; has hasta be gay!"

"Why would he go out with such an _ugly_ girl, he can so do better than her anyway…"

I feel a bit of antagonism, but I choose to not let it show on my face.

_*I must be making things more complicated for her…*_ I sigh noticing some girls glaring crossly at Aisha and Yoko chuckles, seeming to find this all this entertaining.

"Shuichi, please try to pay attention next time." Mrs. Havrilchak says; a smile still plastered on her face.

_*I didn't even realize I was staring at her….*_

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I say coolly.

"It's okay, long as you don't space out too much, and you do your work; I'm sure you will be fine."

_^This is...quite amusing I never would have thought I would see the day little human Shuichi not pretending to pay attention. ^_ Yoko adds in randomly, and I don't bother to reply.

I "smile" at the teacher, and begin to turn my desk around to face Aisha. By now only a few students are staring at us.

Everyone is already paired up. Random expressions of unhappiness, to those of sorrow, or boredom lay upon their faces.

_^You are indeed a sly little human Shuichi…. ^_

_*Quiet Yoko; don't you dare add any more thought to your already bothersome commentary. *_

_^Heh. I am going to truly enjoy this...^_ Yoko laughs in a dark manner, and that worries me a bit, oh the irony of having to worry about your former self doing something risky without any consent from yourself.

As I try to discuss the project with Aisha, the fox is attempting to fill my mind with many perverted thoughts...perhaps to only test my temperament.

Once again I begin fighting against him, and I attempt to push him back into the darkness of my mind.

_*Yoko…leave me be.*_

_^I rather see everything up close, besides I don't want to become lost in your thoughts. They are rather boring. ^_

_*Well I apologize for not being a complete rock star, it's too bad you feel that way.*_

_^ You and your aggravating sarcasm. Do something of interest. I will die of boredom, and you will be at fault. ^_

_*You are being overly dramatic Yoko. Well, what do you want then? And will it keep you quiet?*_

_^ I am not being overly dramatic; in fact it is quite the truth. My request will keep me silent…at least for a while. Release me for a moment. I wish to speak to the women in front of you. ^_

_*I don't think that is such a wise thing to do right now….*_

_^ Why not? None of these humans will even notice. ^_

_*Yoko! I am warning you…*_

_^ Tck. You are never any fun, Shuichi. Perhaps I should force my way out. ^_

_*Yoko! Don't you dare…!*_

_^ I will not. Only on one condition. ^_

I gulp, as I question; _*And what is your condition?*_

_^ Let me speak to her, face to face. I want to find out more. ^_

_*Yoko…She is nothing but a normal human girl. Why are you so fascinated?*_

_^ Did you not sense her strange aura? I don't think she is completely human… ^_

_*Alright. I will agree to your terms; however you must hold up your part to this.*_

_^Yes, yes I will. No need to be such a stick in the mud, Shuichi. ^_ He states with a grin.

What exactly is he planning? I can't help but to fear, when it comes to the fox, he is significantly unpredictable. My taste for thrill and risk has faltered greatly over the years. And his childish persona is irking; I would have never guessed my former self could act like an actual teenager; such a foolish defect.

_*This is going to be quite a long day...* _I exhale.

_^Appears so. ^_

_*I thought you agreed to stay quiet.*_

_^Fine, fine! You should realize I become bored very easily...^_

_*Just...keep quiet Yoko...*_ I sigh again, this time in defeat.

**Aisha's POV:**

"Hey!"

"Shuichi….?"

"Hello...?"

"Are you there?" I question him, yet still don't get an answer.

_'What the hell? Shouldn't he not be spacing out? After all he is supposed to be 'Mr. Perfect.' I wonder why he was staring at me though…weird. Still that was really mean of the teacher, a lot of people tend to zone out!'_

I glance at him again, and he slightly shows a bit of expression on his face, maybe he's still thinking about what the teacher said?

'_If he really is Kurama maybe he's holding an inner conflict with himself, hah! Yeah right, that only happens in fan-fictions…'_

_'Either way, he should be helping me...'_

To be honest here, I don't really remember how exactly Kurama came to be, it has been a while since I've seen the anime, and I haven't finished reading the manga. I blame reading too many fan-fics especially those crazy OCC ones...

I shiver at the thought…then try to brush off these stupid thoughts…

_'The story in the anime didn't really go into much detail about Kurama anyway, hm: I should have finished reading the manga...maybe-'_

_'Wait- why am I thinking so deeply about this in the first place? Jeez…man, who am I kidding…I need a new hobby…'_

I do know for a fact he is super intelligent, and seriously sly. Not to mention an excellent liar...

Maybe all those languages just prove this guy's a genius.

'Come on snap out of it! Anime characters aren't real…not even scientifically possible!'

"Hey Kur-"

'_Crap! What was that? Oh how embarrassing I tried calling him Kurama! '_

I pretend to be gazing out towards the window in amazement and "shock". Shuichi glances at me, appearing a bit suspicious, but he looks like he brushes it off.

'_Wow, calling him that would make me look pretty stupid, but what was up with that look?'_

"Hey, did you see that?" I ask quickly.

"See what exactly?" He questions.

"Hm, maybe I'm seeing things…never mind it." I fake a smile.

"What do you think you saw? Sometimes, the mind may play tricks, but you never know." Kurama responds.

_'Did he catch my lie?'_ I choke in my mind. _'Whoa hold the phone!_

"Dude, it's nothing, it was just a weird looking….uh bird."

_'Oh wow a bird. Who the hell's gonna believe such a lame excuse?'_

He chuckles and says; "What did it look like?"

_'Bastard! He's laughing at me! I need to make something up…fast!'_

"I don't think you would believe me if I told ya anyway…Besides shouldn't we be working on the project thing?"

_'I need to remember, this is the REAL WORLD. Kurama can't be real. It's freakin' impossible.'_

"Oh, right, my apologies. What exactly are we doing on this assignment, Miss Aisha?" Shuichi graces me with his focus, by not prying about my fake bird. I almost sigh in relief, but my face is still too hot…

'_Maybe I should just come out and ask him if he knows about __**Yu Yu Hakusho**__, he has to be a cos-player then, plus I won't be considered nutty.'_

"Oh... well we have to make our own book of Life Lessons, it can be any experiences, or something that isn't personal, however, whatever it is, it needs to make sense. For an example; 'The original book is always better than the movie.' "

He appears slightly confused so I decide to hand him the paper.

_'I don't think using my own made-up saying was the best thing to use as a sample for this crappy project.' _I sigh to myself._ 'Did I explain it stupidly?'_

When our hands brushed, I had the weirdest feeling of...something, but I don't know how to explain what it was...

_'A heartbeat? Wait-Didn't I feel this before?'_

Whatever this is, it's creepy…I'm able to brush it off as I'm reminded that I have work to do; though I still shiver in my mind.

Not to mention I have a bad case of major damn butterflies in the pit of my gut! At least I don't stutter when I talk to him, and I can look him in the eyes unlike…Derek beforehand. Speaking of that asshole, I keep noticing he is contently glaring at Kurama…what a freaking loser, he has to be one of the strangest guys I have ever had a stupid crush on.

As Shuichi reads the paper for a minute, Derek notices me notice him glaring at the new guy, and I flip him off with glee. I mouth the words "Jealous jerk."

He growls and is about to throw something at me, but the teacher catches him before he is able to do it.

'_Serves you right, jerkoff.' _I think to myself and stick my tongue out at him.

'_Finally he gets what's coming to him-'_

"Aisha?" Shuichi snaps me out of my thoughts.

_'Well I feel like a hypocrite.'_

"Yeah?" I lock gaze with his gorgeous green eyes, I don't think I've ever encountered such a bright green unless I notice baby grass starting to grow.

"Are you alright?" He looks at me with concern.

'_Is he really that worried, but why?'_

_'AHH! He's not the real one; he's not the real one! I still can't get the idea out of my mind, damn it all.'_

"I'm fine. Just...um worried about next week's test." I lie once again. Sometimes I can lie well. He glances at me for a moment, as if deciding if I'm being honest or not, but whatever's on his mind, he doesn't voice it.

"Oh." His voice sounds empty and hollow to me for some reason. "I'm sure if you study you will do perfectly fine."

_'Yeah of course. That's what you would say...Tck. Sounds way to freakin' "perfect." Besides why is he talking in that tone? It sounds so dead...'_

"And about what you said earlier, you are right, the only reason why books tend to have an improved thought out plot is due to movies having less time to show the same story; they usually cut out information they feel isn't necessary or they simply replaces things."

"Yep! That's why I'd rather watch the movie first, then read the book later; most of the time I just end up disliking the movie. I try not to, but I guess I can't help it, even if the movie was pretty good. "

Shuichi then chooses to laugh softly, his hand somewhat over his mouth.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"It's nothing really. I just find the way you reply amusing, not to mention how serious you sound."

"..." I'm left kind of speechless since his smile is very pretty, even so, as bright as his expression looks in some sort of way, it feels forced.

_'Why would you force yourself to appear happy when you really aren't?'_

_'Simple. To hide how you truly feel. Question is, how much is he hiding? Man, he's a lot like __**Yu Yu Hakusho's**__ Kurama…. He must be a really good cos-play actor or something.'_

'_Now that I really look at it, his hair is just perfect, bright, flowing shiny, and even in the right shape, and it's strange how it suits him.'_

"Exactly how much class time do we have to work on this project?" Kura-I mean Shuichi questions me. For some reason the jerk of a teacher FORGOT to write the due date on the assignment paper.

_'Stupid Havlicrap.'_ I grumble in my head. I love to use nick-names for my lame teachers.

"Not much, most of it is on our own free time." I say in a monotone voice. "It's due next Friday."

_'Isn't his character supposed to know everything? Just proves it isn't him, jeez I need to stop hoping!'_

"So can you stay after school today? We can work on the project in the school library."

"I can't, at least don't think I can today." He calmly states. "I must finish unpacking all of my things, and run some errands."

"Oh okay then. Do you want some help? 'Cause I wouldn't mind at all, plus if we finish early, we can get a head start on this junk. "

'_I don't think anything at home will cool down for a while anyway…besides this time around I can get something done in peace…'_

"I suppose it would be alright, I don't mind an extra hand." He "smiles".

_'Man, stop with the half ass happiness...it's making me feel sad...not to mention a bit curious.'_

"Okay, then it's settled, right?" I fake a smile too.

'"Fake tears can harm others, fake smiles only harms oneself."' I recall the quote from the anime, _Code Geass_, and it's quite true.

"So...What's the next class you have?"

He hands me his class schedule.

_'He's two years older than me? Hm, that's not too bad; in fact it's a plus!'_

"Jeez, K- Shuichi you have all of my classes, even lame _JROTC!_"

(_JROTC_ is a military program that a lot of high schools offer; it's helpful if you want to join the Army)

I never picked _JROTC_ as a class, but this idiotic school placed me in it, and refuses to let me switch out of it.

_'Man! He's NOT the real Kurama. He's a FAKE, a COPY. I need to quit trying to call him 'Kurama' Damn __**Yu Yu Hakusho**__ for being so addicting!'_

I chuckle nervously, and hand back his schedule-thing. For the rest of the period, 'The eyes' keep up their continuous gawking, as the two of us work and discuss our project, until the bell rings.

_'It's freaky that he has all of my classes, I didn't even know that was possible for anyone…'_

"Wanna walk with me to our next class?" I ask him as we gather up our materials. I try to stay as calm as possible, by acting like everything is perfectly fine.

"Sure." He replies, and begins to walk behind me. Suddenly, I spot Aurora and Mizzy and want to tell them something.

"Hey, um….Shuichi? Is it alright if I speak with my friends for a moment? I won't take long or anything."

"It's fine with me, I will wait for you." He nicely replies.

"Okay then. Thank you!"

_'So polite….he's really cute…'_

I think to myself as I quickly head over to my friends.

"Is that guy really from Japan?" Mizzy questions me, as her chocolate eyes press on. She places some of her dark caramel brown hair behind her ear as she waits for a response from me.

"Well I don't think he would have a good reason to lie about where he came from, right?" I say.

_'Then again I don't know him, so who knows.'_

There's no way that's his real hair color; he has to be joking!" Aurora exclaims with a laugh. "It's way too vibrant."

"He seems like a total weirdo, to be honest here." Mizzy adds in. "I didn't think any guy would grow their hair _that _long."

"I agree, but he does seem nice." Aurora comments.

"What about those rocker boys? Some of them grow their hair really long." I state.

"Yeah, but he doesn't appear to be the type to be a 'rocker'." Aurora says.

"He speaks too politely for a teenager; he didn't even have a hint of an accent when he talked either." Mizzy says.

"I kinda think he looks like Kurama…." I mutter under my breath. "From _Yu Yu Hakusho_, maybe he's a cos-player guys."

Mizzy laughs, and adds in; "I think you've been reading way too much fan-fiction, Aisha."

"Or maybe watching too many animes." Aurora says. "But it could be possible."

I sigh. "Maybe you two are right."

I'm glad for having such clever friends; their opinions on things help me out quite a lot, even if at times they come up with completely different things then each one another.

_'I need proof, stupid sensations don't freakin' count. Nor do crazed fan dream ideas.'_

"Maybe?" Aurora questions, a smile on her face; while Mizzy is busy cracking up at me.

"Okay, okay. God you guys! Jeez, can't you let a girl dream?" I half shout, half laugh.

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

_I am re-writing all my chapters, so the story will be different, but I think the plot will flow a lot better this time around, or at least that's what I'm hoping for! :P This chapter used to be 32 pages long, that's way too much for a single chapter, re-doing it is killing me, but I MUST DO IT! XD Well, wish me luck!_

_Until then,_

_~PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha_

_Rock Out & Peace ON!_

_PLEASE REVIEW, they help the plot move faster!_


	4. Quit the blame game!

**Another Day that May Only be a Dream, Kurama X OC**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own YYH, but if I did it would be on TV, every day!_

**Re-edited: 6/8/13**

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^You are oblivious to your own emotions, silly human Shuichi.^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** _*Oh, really how so?*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** _'Are you sure he just doesn't like to express himself all that freely?'_

**Chapter 4: Quit the blame game!**

**Aisha's POV:**

It only takes two minutes for me to speak with them, and I say goodbye. I quickly rush back to the waiting "Prince charming". He's leaning against a wall, and appears to be in somewhat deep thought.

"Sorry about that, I hope you didn't wait too long, Shuichi." I say quickly with a half-smile on my face.

To be honest, compared to my best friends, I'm the dumbest of the three. Aurora is a straight A genius; while Mizzy is higher than decent, translation; nice grades! I just happen to always be lagging behind, lost. No, I'm not all that stupid, but my grades do suck.

Aurora says I have street smarts aka common sense, (which many people apparently lack) but that won't really get me anywhere, will it? Mizzy also seems to believe that I am smart, which I don't really understand why…

Why am I 'Depressed'? Well for various reasons, which I already stated boringly, even though I do have someone to talk to, I find it impossible to bring myself to say anything(I am the type to deal with my own problems on my own); I don't need to burden anyone.

Sure my home life before was worse when I was younger, but at least I was able to be happy, silly, and brave away from there. Now I've been replaced as the melancholy, tiring, coward, Aisha. And I despise every bit of it.

Oh well, there's nothing that I can do to fix the mistake I am. My smile fades instantly as my thoughts grow darker…Just when I thought I could cheer up and forget...

"Oh it is not a problem, you probably wanted to work with them in the first place, I am sorry about that." Shuichi smiles softly.

"Hey it's not your fault! Don't blame yourself, that's my job!" I try grinning, but feel only bitter sadness wanting to seep out.

I can't stand it when other people blame themselves for something they're not at fault for… besides it's what I was "born" for!

"Your job?" He examines me, baffled.

"Yeah, Well I'm used to it anyway, no point in fighting lame ass life."

"So you blame yourself for things you don't have fault for?" He queries me.

"Well…" I look away, I don't want to talk about any of this, and I only want to drop the subject. His question brings a stirring remembrance of the pain in my heart; my "family"…and "group of friends".

"Well you shouldn't do that to yourself, it isn't good for your health in general." He places his hand on my shoulder and quickly stops me from walking away from him... Once again that "heart-beat" sensation pulses through me, and I pull away from him. I glance up for a moment and see some shock in his eyes, but he quickly gets over it, as if brushing it off?

_'Why does that keep happening? He feels it too, right?'_

Tears choose to form in my eyes anyway. My heart aches as I think about my existence; why does everything feel so broken?

He says serenely ; "You should be confident about what you do, and don't take fault for what you did not do."

I glance up at him and he smiles, this time it feels a lot more real. The colors of his irises remind me of the cool peaceful greens of a lush forest.

I shake my head a bit and say;

"I don't know if I can think like that anymore. It will be useless..."

Once again those pesky tears are fighting against me; all because of some guy who looks and sounds like Kurama, a freaking anime character.

_'I can't cry…I won't cry…I don't cry…'_

I chant over and over in my head trying to gulp down my forming tears.

**Kurama's POV:**

_*She really requires some hope…how can one become so pessimistic? It is sad really.* _I think to myself and Yoko adds his commentary.

_^Why I marvel is this human burdening herself so...Should we pity her? ^_

Even so, I still state words of encouragement.

"That should not be the case. Just retain your head up and stay positive." I smile kindly to her once again.

_*I do not think we can pity her just yet, for some strange reason I feel compelled to consider otherwise …*_ I add, surprising even myself.

A bit of self-assurance can go a long way…Though whatever is plaguing her is just below the surface. She may conceal it well for now, but it will only develop into something far greater, and soon everything for her will shatter. Living behind a mask gives you nothing but misery; you will only lose yourself in the end.

"So, will you, Miss Aisha?"

**Aisha's POV:**

_'Damn he sure is stubborn; if I didn't nod yes he would have kept us there until the tardy bell rang.'_

'_If only things weren't so bad today, I would have been able to brush everything off. Urg, how embarrassing, he must think I'm a psycho chick…'_

SSR (reading quietly to yourself for 15 minutes) went by quickly and I take that time to write my poems and fan-fiction stories, which I don't bother showing anyone. I love sharing my work, but for the most part I can't, because a lot of people my age aren't into writing poetry and such.

Mr. Dup, My computer teacher (who's an idiot as well) introduces Shuichi to everyone, and he is seated next to me in the only open seat, since my stupid absent classmate's seat is the only place left. Mr. Dump needs to move that Dumbo anyway. I always seem to have the worst luck with seat partners, for once not today.

"Hello again." He smiles.

"Hello yourself." I say. After what Shuichi told me, I actually feel better and am now cheering up.

I notice him curiously eyeing my purple/blue book; but he quickly glances away. However, when I ask him if he ever has taken a computer class like this, the teacher calls him, and Shuichi leaves for a moment. I grumble to myself as I stare at the crappy computers we have to work with. Old and ugly browning windows 98 bricks.

_'This school is so cheap…..I blame the stupid budget cuts…'_

Red-head quickly returns holding a paper in his hand; however he's still eying my book.

"Oh fine! You can take a look; just don't make fun of me or anything, or I'll whack you with it, I should also warn you it might not be your cup of tea, they're pretty dark."

A slight smirk forms on his "innocent" face, but as quick as it comes it disappears.

"I don't mind at all, I also have to say that your cover is very creative." He comments, and I smile, thanking him.

"Yeah, I made it myself, I love to decorate things." The front of my notebook's cover has a cute pink and white skull to a hopping bunny sticker, to a childish car sticker.

"I like to put random things together and make them match somehow; sometimes it can be a challenge."

"I can see that, it's quite interesting to look at." He says, and before I can hand it to him, some idiot guy from the school football team snatches out of my hands. He then starts stupidly reading my poetry, in a ridiculous manner. Of all people to bother me it just has to be the stereotypically buff guy with no IQ. Not everyone on the team is a jerk (I actually talk to some of them) but a lot of them enjoy being like everyone else, mean.

'_Wow, the teacher chooses now of all time to leave the classroom? Freakin' idiot!'_

"The b-leed-ing... of ...the he-art, want-ing... need-ing. The... s-cream-ing... of con-fu-sion, the use of a-bus? I'm left-"

"Hey stupid Tailor! Give that back!" I yell, while trying to grab my book; however he places it above my reach; since he's taller than me too.

"Okay, that's it!" Without really thinking about it, I punch the guy in the chin; and in return he pushes me to the ground.

"No one gets away with doin' that to me, Fuckin' bitch." He shouts, as two other guys join him, grouping around me.

Tailor hands my book to his retarded buddy; and declares foolishly; "What dumb shit are you in to?"

"The only dumb fuck I see is you; and it's a freakin' POEM." I say as I stand up and dust myself off.

"You stupid little-"

I cut Tailor off, by kneeing him in his 'family jewels'. He moans in pain, and that's when his other buddy chooses to try and slap me. Before I can react; Shuichi appears in front of me; he has the loser's arm tightly in his clutch, and it looks painful.

_'Whoa! I didn't even see him walk over here…What incredible speed, that almost convinces me he's him…I'm surprised someone is actually helping me out…'_

"Why are you helping me…?" I mumble, blinking in confusion, as my classmates stare in shock. "I can handle this…"

"It's stupid how the teacher leaves right when he needs to be here..." A random blue-eyed classmate states.

_'I can't believe this is happening.'_

"I couldn't agree more, and that weird new guy has guts…" A brown haired girl adds.

"Not to mention he's pretty cute."

_'Is he really him..? Or am I just a freak who needs help…'_

"Well, at least he's brave, right?" A black kid in a green shirt questions the class, and it seems like everyone agrees.

"Shuichi, you don't need to help me out, really I-"

"What the fuck do you want, redhead?" The fool shouts at Shuichi.

"This bitch yours or somethin'?"

"Girly man!" The clown pipes in, grinning. "You must be gay! Fag!"

"You stupid ass buffoon I'll have you know-" I shout, but am quickly cut off by Kurama(I mean Shuichi).

**Kurama's POV:**

"Is it any of your foolish concern whether or not I am in any relationship with her?" I ask coldly.

"If you three were real men, you would never treat a lady so horrendously."

"Well, well you talk like a tough bitch, but can you prove you have any balls?" The fool prepares to punch me but I catch his fist in my hand; meanwhile my eyes flash between green and gold; Yoko's energy is slightly overwhelming.

_^You disgust me weakling. You dare challenge me?^_

_*You're angrier about the girly comments, then about them harassing her, aren't you?*_

_^Why should an idiotic human's opinion matter to me?^_ Yoko coolly states.

I can clearly smell fear bouncing off of the three goons; and they all back away quickly. I hand the book over to Miss Aisha; who looks a bit shocked and confused. I try to reassure her with a small smile.

I hear the teacher's footsteps emanate closer, and I calmly take my seat.

The fool of a teacher enters the classroom and queries unwisely;

"What is going in here?" He voices in a precisely sluggish and thoughtless manner.

I can auscultate one of the cowering boys whisper to himself; "He ain't human…"

_*Perhaps we took it a bit too far…Yoko.*_

Even so, I can't help but to smile dejectedly; those fools are right…I am, and never will be a true human.

_*Though, they all well deserve to be quaking in fear, such simpletons.*_

_^Agreed, but I think you could have done better…^_

_*Yoko, if I let you handle it your way, you would have slain them.*_

Aisha smiles at me and for some reason my heart rate speeds up. Perhaps Yoko wasn't joking, though honestly I wonder why for a simple mortal girl?

_*But she does seem a bit fascinating… and I can't help but to be curious…*_

_^A human who plays a game of blame; how strange yet intriguing…^_

_**To be continued...**_

**My notes:**

_I think Kurama is kind of OCC, but it's really hard to make it where he doesn't completely hate Aisha, lol. Oh well, I'm trying here! I hate the idea of this being another typical Kuramaxoc fan-fic, which is why my planned ending will shock you. :P-Cue evil laugh-_

**Hate or Love…which do**_** You**_** choose?**

Thank you for reading!

Until next time, please review!

Rock Out and Peace on!

-PiNkBuN17


	5. Mistaken for a Demon!

**Another Day that May Only Be A Dream, KuramaXOC Fan-fic!**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own YYH, but if I did it, everyone would be paired up with someone. :P And all would have great endings. ^^ (Of course Hiei and Kurama would have girls!)_

**-Readers Take a quick look!-**

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^Open your eyes, perhaps you will find something worth risking again. ^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** _*I don't think so Yoko.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** _'I'm really craving some sushi right now…too bad all I got is Corn Nuts.' -.-_

**Last Re-edited: 6/8/13**

**Chapter 5: Mistaken for a demon?**

**Kurama's POV:**

"Thanks Kur- Shuichi!" She seems to stumble with my name, it sounds as if she is about to say my demon name…

_*How would she know…? Is she the demon….?*_

Quickly, changing the subject, she laughs nervously, and hands me her book.

_*Hm...Strange...could it be...? Does she know about my past?*_

"Please don't show any dumbos." She smiles and points towards the boys shaking in fear. I nod and begin reading, watching her from the corner of my eyes.

_**Move on-Poem By: Aisha D.**_

**Dissatisfied emotions forfeit the anguish**

**Gorge the guilty and conceal the innocent**

**Inanimate whispers fragmented and missing**

**Reflect and mimic your wicked doings **

**Disregard and slice stupid society**

**Obedient lying and false grace**

**So the world shows its true darkness**

**Regardless, it's best to move on.**

"Wow..., it's very forlorn and... complex, are you sure you wish to show this to me?" I enquiry her.

_*She deserves praise for her work, other than a few minor errors here and there.*_

Surprisingly, she's written some fairly beautiful pieces of poetry.

**Mask of One-Poem by Aisha D.**

**Was I aware of it at first?**

**The heavy baggage that it carried…?**

**Feeling of exile, its sinister smile glaring; mocking me so**

**A disruption of my tranquility; catastrophic ghosts concealing their true demeanor**

**Not one word of concern ever wept my little way**

**An interval of time permitted its self to be of unimportance**

**Immune to flaws; yet imperfection quivered in its path**

**Bewildering as it was, I never did notice its power, its strength**

**In its pity and sorrow, I was caged**

**Wandered around aimlessly, only to crash constantly.**

**Refuse to understand deny all its signs**

**I believed that I was formidable, courageous; but that was only a **

**TORTUREROUS **_**Mask of One**_**.**

"Yeah I only show people that might understand the meaning…"

"Or people who like reading something different during SSR."

I chuckle lightly at her reply and continue flipping through the pages.

_*It's truly hard to tell whether or not she knows anything about us, Yoko.*_

_^ Then we will have to watch and find out, Shuichi. _

_*I suppose it's the only choice we have…*_

**Painful Punishment—Poem by Aisha D.**

**Pain for love.**

**Pain for happiness**

**What happened to everything and everyone?**

**Why am I so disconsolate?**

**The suffering conquers all, even what I write**

**Aching for something, anything to end**

**Block all emotion and move on...**

**Why bother with the death that surrounds me**

**This evil in me has crushed the little good I did have.**

**Too busy crying, screaming, and bleeding to notice**

**That the inners of myself have closed in and shut down**

**Love is a gift I can never give; pain is the punishment I end up to gain**

::::::

When I finish reading I only can gaze at her. What could have happened to cause such despairing?

_^There must be something more to her story, other than the self-blame...^_

_*Yes, there must be; but question is, what is it?*_

The bell's ringing destroys my train of thought and I gently hand the book to her. The entire class begins to stir and lively movement awakens in the classroom, all the students begin turning on their computers.

_*I suppose you can say I'm curious now, but we must keep an eye on her.*_

_^For a human she has a presence to her that makes her diverse. I have sensed that since we first laid eyes on her…^_

_*Yoko it's too soon to say anything as of yet, we just have to wait and see, now don't we?*_

Before Yoko can give a response, Miss Aisha is reaching over me and the mild sweet fragrance of apple blossoms washes over me in a pleasing way.

"You really need to stop zoning out Shuichi." She says as she boots the outdated computer and logs into it.

My mind wanders off as the scent reminds me of a stunning place I used to visit in demon world long ago.

"Helllooo?" Miss Aisha's asks almost sounding like she's singing. I open my eyes and am a bit surprised by how close she is to me. Without thinking my eyes wander down her form, and I notice how…appealing she is.

Yoko finds this quite amusing begins to think about those sly perverted thoughts again.

*Not now you foolish fox…* I turn away, embarrassed.

_^Fine .Just wait until bedtime…^_

I shake my head nervously. I most rather not… I could feel my cheeks burn slightly.

I am not one to be embarrassed so easily, what is my 'mask' falling to? Yet another side effect, blast that damn ogre.

"Shuichi? You okay?"

Snapping out of Yoko's thoughts, I try to calmly reply.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"You were staring at me, and um…you were also blushing…" She states, sounding uncomfortable.

_*You don't want to know what Yoko was thinking…*_ I say to myself, or so I think.

"Whatever the heck you were thinking about, I don't think I'd want to know anyway…" She utters, than whispers to herself "Freakin' perv, just like all those other guys out there."

For a slight moment I am speechless, but I then say; "I apologize Miss Aisha, but I think you have me wrong…"

"It's okay, come on Kur-" She stops herself quickly and then says; "We should get cracking at this assignment b-before class ends!"

_*There it is again, was she really trying to say my demon name?*_

_^I'm starting to think she might possibly know, little Shuichi.^_

Perhaps I'm slightly paranoid, but I think something is up. It may only be the beginning of class, but I must keep my guard up and not fall to any trickery; even if this human girl is actually the enemy.

**Aisha's POV:**

As I handed him my poetry book, I stick one ear-bud in my ear and quietly listen to the song "_Faceless"_ by _Red._

I peek at him every so often, and quickly glance back down at my reading book; _Raven's Gate_.

For a moment, I notice he stops reading and his face appears a bit strained, almost conflicting.

"Hey…was it that bad?" I whisper quietly, but he doesn't reply.

Mr. Dup notices me whispering and glares at me, shutting me up.

'_That retarded bastard now chooses to act like a teacher.'_

Three minutes later, Mr. Dump leaves the room, YET again, but a school secretary guard instead stands by the door.

'_I didn't think my work was that bad, I poured my emotions into them…'_

When I glance back at him, his face carries no emotion what-so-ever, and I go back to reading my book.

**::::::::::::::**

As everyone else starts to work, I notice Shuichi is completely out of it. He seems to notice my presence, but once again his face shows no emotion. I decide to turn his computer on and help him, but when I look up at him he's staring me down and is blushing. I turn away for a moment, but can't help but to feel a little annoyed and shocked. A familiar look of cloudiness in the eyes tells me something that I rather not talk about. I try to pretend I don't notice and look away for a moment, but the 'damage' has already been done.

"Shuichi? You okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright." He replies coolly, but I know it's more or less a lie.

"Whatever the heck you were thinking about, I don't think I'd want to know anyway…" I state. "Freakin' perv, just like all those other guys out there."

The reason I can say that, is because of my experience with my former perverted childhood guy friends; let's just say I learned WAY too much from hanging out with them. One of them even tried things on me…yuck. Scarred for life, and I try to avoid them at all costs, but our families are friends.

_'And here I thought a lot of fan-fiction was way wrong about that…'_

_'Tck, so much for Mr. So-called-Prince-Charming; he has a dirty mind!'_

'_Maybe it's my proof, he's just a copy. There, I think I've convinced myself …too bad it couldn't be him.'_

Silence greets between the two of us, and I decide to ask him.

"Hey..um Shuichi, have you ever heard of something called _Yu Yu Hakusho_?"

"No, what exactly is it?" He questions, looking a little curious.

'_He was supposed to say "Oh yeah, I love that show! As you can tell Kurama is my favorite character and I pretty much pulled off his look, huh? Looks like that would be a no.'_

For a moment I bash the side of the horrible ancient windows 98 computer because it's starting to freeze on me, but I then go on to say; "You've got to be joking."

"I'm serious, Miss Aisha, now what is it?" His green eyes press on.

"It's kind of a long story, besides I don't think you'd be into it."

'_You have to be a complete liar, not to know what __**Yu Yu Hakusho**__ when you clearly look like Kurama!'_

"We have plenty of class time, now if you don't mind…"

"I guess so; huh I don't really know where to start…" I pause for a moment and try to collect my thoughts.

'_Might as well play along, I can't believe this dude!'_

"I really don't want to ruin the plot, but I think telling you a little about the characters would be helpful." One by one I speak of Yusuke, Boton, Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Genkai, but I decide to leave Kurama out. It feels too embarrassing to describe a character that looks like the guy right next to me(almost like confessing a crush to someone you don't know personally)As I chat my computer screen finally stops being stupid and I multi-task, not noticing how he's reacting. I decide to discreetly mention Kurama's character (pretending I'm talking about a friend, but nothing about his appearance or demeanor.

"He's wicked smart but the best thing about him is-" Before I can finish my sentence I suddenly I have an eerie feeling somebody's staring at me. I'm somewhat used to it, but I gaze up anyway.

A pale creepy geeky looking chick with dark ponytails is looking back, and her eyes look crazy and wicked. I quickly snap my eyes back at my screen, wondering why I feel so freaked out. I've never seen anyone that's looked that ghoulish before…

My mind previously wrapped around Kurama and now the strange fear processes in my brain as a jumbled mess. I glance to the red-head and mutter in shock; "Oh my gosh, did you see that _Kurama_?"

"E-excuse me…?" Shuichi murmurs, he sounds strange, maybe even in shock too.

"You did see it didn't you?" I look up at him. "Hey-"

Then I see it. Gold amber swirling around in his green eyes.

_'N-no way…it's a trick of the light! It HAS to be!'_

"D-did I say something w-weird?" I question, trying to keep up my false charade of not being in complete shock.

"You called me something…strange-" I cut him off quickly, and mutter so no one else but him hears;

"W-well sorry I called you a perv...t-though I don't think that's all that weird."

I can't really keep the nervousness out my voice.

"I can assure you I'm not a pervert, and no it wasn't that…" He replies calmly.

For a moment, I'm not sure what he means, than I realize, I called him Kurama.

Without another thought I scramble a sentence together.

"Oh! That, oops! Uh…you see… it's because, you look… exactly like a character I know. You're a really good Cos-player dude!"

'_Damn, I didn't think anyone's eyes could look so freaky…'_

_'Okay, calm down, think this out…there's no way he's the real Kurama, I'm just seeing things…uh….he's wearing really cool contacts!'_

"I'm really sorry about that mix-up, Shuichi. It won't happen again." I finally state(sound) calmly.

_'What am I thinking? I mean come on, anime/ manga characters don't randomly appear in the real world; gosh I need, no I MUST find a new hobby.'_

As I slowly glance up in his eyes, the gold color falters a lot.

_'Is it really contacts…? Man I need to quit getting my hopes up. Too bad it can't be proof of my weird fan-girl dream becoming true…though this isn't what I expect it to be…'_

Even though I'm kind of panicking in my mind, I still feel that freaky girl's eyes on me. I've never seen her before, but none the less she looks more menacing now.

"Miss Aisha?" Shuichi's voice questions evenly.

"Uh…yes?" I reply.

Once again the gold returns, this time it's nearly entirely in his eyes.

"You were completely spaced out, are you alright?" He smiles falsely, and his eyes also look menacing, even his voice sounds deeper.

"I-I'm fine…." I utter, trying not to run away mentally. Why are two people staring at me with such scary looks?

"So, what were you talking about earlier if you don't mind me asking?" Shuichi presses on.

"Uh…um….I was t-thinking about….how my friend loves gardens!" I shout, as I notice a small garden outside the classroom door. "And that I really miss him." As I say that, I think about the Kurama poster I lost a few weeks ago.

_'Why couldn't I think of anything else to say! Urg, Stupid!'_ I scream at myself. '_I should bring up that creeper chick…but I don't think anyone else can see her.'_

Shuichi's eyes are a bit wide with what appears to be shock, and it leaves me pretty speechless.

"Your friend has a lot in common with me then, because I also enjoy growing plants." His face now appears strangely calm, and his green eyes return; it's almost like they narrowed a bit.

"T-that's really cool…" I stutter a bit. "So where did you get your contacts from?"

_'Why does he seem so…angry? And what is up with his damn eyes?!'_

"I'm not wearing any contacts, are you sure it isn't a trick of the light?" He responds.

'_He knew his eyes were changing colors…holy crap…!'_

The room's atmosphere now feels heavy, and when I glance at Shuichi, it seems to only grow even heavier. I search around to see if anyone else feels it too, but my eyes meet again with creepy evil eyes girl.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes flash black, and out of seemingly nowhere a shock of pain courses through my body. Before I can say anything the girl leaves the room. Still No one else even sees her leave; she walks right through the teacher's assistant, a freaking ghost!

I have the urge to rip my hair out and scream, but I keep my mouth shut, by burying my head into my arms on the desk, away from the keyboard. My eyes roll back momentarily but I don't pass out.

"My head really hurts…" I try to lie, but it barely comes out.

**Kurama's POV:**

The moment Yoko hears her say our name, he begins to battle against me, and really pushes to take over. That's when I realize she notices my eyes…they surly must be starting to brim with gold.

_^Shuichi…let me talk to her now. ^ _Yoko commands.

_*No, please wait Yoko, not now…*_

The fear is clear in her eyes, and that only makes Yoko more riled up.

Just when I believe Yoko is giving up, he pushes me aside, nearly takes completely over my body; he doesn't change into his form, but my eyes must be very much golden.

Her coffee colored eyes widen quite a lot, when Yoko begins talking.

_*Yoko, what are you doing?*_ I question.

_^ Simple, just seeing where this conversation will lead to. ^_

_*You believe she's a part of this, don't you?*_

_^Now, I'm positive; she knows of the others, our characteristics and love towards plants, it's clear that she's lying about her so-called "Friend". ^_

Then, we sense it. A demon's evil energy and it is surging out of her. For some reason she appears to be in pain, but now I'm sure she is the demon who is trying to destroy this world.

Not only am I to search for a half demon female, I am also to be keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. Apparently, according to Koenma there are other vigorous demons searching for the female, and they are the cause of the disturbances in my world.

The classroom bell rings, and all the other students leave without even noticing the two of us.

Slowly, she lifts her head up, her wavy hair is a little messy, but nothing matters to me but to stop this demon from going any further with her plans.

"Miss Aisha? Are you okay?" I ask as "kindly" as I can.

She appears panicked, but replies anyway.

"I'm okay….did the bell ring?"

"Yes, is it alright if I speak with you privately?"

"Um…okay." I am carful to not touch her; she follows me into an empty hallway clutching her head, near some bushes and other plant life.

_*It's strange, but now she doesn't reek of a demon's scent anymore, in fact she smells completely human.*_

_^ Don't let that fool you, Shuichi, for only omnipotent demons can hide their scent that quickly, with the help of special herbs and such, of course. ^_

_*Right, but it's also odd, that she doesn't straight out attack me, is she waiting for something?*_

_^ I don't truly know, just be very careful with this one. ^_

_*I understand, Yoko. ^_

"Uh, Ku-uh Shuichi, what do you wanna talk about?" She may sound innocent, but once again she nearly says my demon name.

"How much more do you know?" I interrogate sternly.

"What are you talking about-"

"You know exactly what I mean, demon." I say coldly.

She appears very shocked, frozen to where she stands.

Then out of nowhere she shouts;

"What the hell is wrong with you! What kind of freak are you? How the hell am I a freakin' demon? I know I'm ugly, but still don't you think that's a bit too far!"

_*…? What a strange reaction….*_

_^ Don't let her charade fool you…^_

"I'm not letting you hurt anymore people then you already have; I'm stopping you right now!"

I immediately call my plants to restrain her, but suddenly, many other students appear behind her, all the way down the hall, so I quickly hide them by throwing pollen to make them only visible for the demon girl and I.

"Hey! I guess you're right, maybe they are going out!"

"That's shocking….!"

"I guess they make a good couple..."

_*Damn, those students….what horrible timing…*_

_^Do you think she will flee the school? ^_

_*If she does will we go after her.*_

I look up at "Aisha" and notice complete terror in her eyes; even tears are clearly forming in them.

I step towards her, but she only ends up backing up into a blue support beam.

"What…are you…?" She queries nearly in a whisper.

"Damn! That guy moves quickly!" A male wolf whistles.

Now I am standing very close to her, in fact only a few inches away from her body.

"You can run, but it's impossible to hide for long. I will stop you." I state coldly, malice coursing through me.

She appears to be a normal human, but I know what I felt, a demon's evil tainted energy, and it was coming all from her.

"What do you mean? Stop me from what?"

"Don't act so foolish, you may be pretty, but humans aren't all that entertaining and are weak." I say as I hold her chin up, harshly. "So don't bother pretending to be one."

"Demons however are worth the time…to kill."

**Aisha's POV:**

_'Wait! Why would I hurt people? Is he really the real Kurama?'_

The proof I need appears right in front of me, but never the way I want it to be.

Out of seemingly thin air, plants surround behind him, and they are heading directly towards me!

_'Is he going to kill me?'_

_'I know I like him and all, but this isn't how I wanted my meeting with him to be!'_

I clench my eyes shut, and wait, but nothing happens.

I hear students talking, but I don't understand a word they say, but they sound somewhat far away.

Quickly, I open my eyes, and see his eyes. Hate. Anger. Blood Lust. All located in his beautiful green eyes; that are laced with gold.

Fear tears me from the inside as he steps forward, he gets so close to me that I can smell the faint scent of roses and cologne.

_'Well I didn't know I was pretty….but I do know I'm a freakin' human!'_

The moment he grabs my chin up harshly, I feel that weird heart-beat thing from before.

For a second I am stunned, but I take the chance to push him away from me, and run with my tail between my legs. The look in his eyes is that of pure shock, maybe even fear. Whatever it is, I don't give a damn; the only thing on my mind was to get the HELL away from him. I end up crashing into a huge crowd of people by the locker bay, and become one with them, losing sight of freaky fox boy.

For once I'm grateful to the locker crowds, every other day I'd simply curse in my mind.

'_Move you stupid slow bastards!'_ Of course I wouldn't say it out loud for a reason that isn't good.

That guy….is terrifying, I don't mind dying, but he's way too intense. I was thinking that I would have died from** his** glares alone.

Guess I do have proof. Kurama's real. Only problem I have now is that he thinks I'm a demon, and I have no clue WHY.

_'Now what I am supposed to do?'_

_To be continued..._

**My notes:**

_Just to let you know, whenever Kurama is dealing with a foe, of course he will be harsh! :P Though, in time you'll understand why all of these things are occurring. This chappie is 12 pages long! :o_

~Pinkbun17 Aka Aisha

Please Review! :D


	6. Attacked by a Bipolar Kurama…?

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

**Disclaim****er**_**:**__ I don't own YYH, if I did; it would a freakin' dream come true…next to them being real, lol. I also wouldn't mind owning InuYasha and Ranma ½. ^-^_

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^This human is odd. ^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** _*Please stop commenting so much, Yoko.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** _'Who told you could eat my flower? WAH!'_

**Re-edited Last: 6/8/13**

**Chapter 6: Attacked by a Bi-polar Kurama…?**

**Aisha's POV:**

After wandering around in the locker bay for about three minutes, I find Aurora and Mizzy at the snack benches. I'm extremely rattled, and can't stop trembling.

Typically, I'm a calm/sad/blank faced/sometimes angry looking person, so they notice the fear damn quick.

For once I'm grateful that my groups of "friends" aren't around, so I can panic and describe why I feel like screaming.

I decide to tell them everything. From how Shuichi saved my life in the morning, to why I know he's an anime character, as well as what happened five minutes ago; him claiming that I was a demon, oh and the fact that he's going to kill me later on.

"Aisha, you're highly overreacting…but I think I understand…." Aurora pauses, but Mizzy then questions; "Why do you think he's here?"

The way I can describe Aurora best, would be as the voice of reason, who happens to have gorgeous hazel-lime eyes, and brownish-blonde lengthy hair.

_'I should have known, she'd answer like that…I wonder if Mizzy might believe me…'_

"I have no clue; he must be on a mission, just like in the anime…" I reply anyway.

Both Mizzy and Aurora have watched a little bit of _Yu Yu Hakusho_, but we never got to finish it, since my household isn't exactly pleasant, and the fact they are too busy to have time to relax.

I think I may have gone overboard with the anime, because I also showed them _InuYasha_, and _Ranma ½_. I also think they find it annoying that I talk about Kurama a lot. Heck, I blabbed so much about him, my sisters thought the show was called Kurama!

"Don't give me that 'I think you've gone insane' look, I'm telling you it really happened!" I somewhat shout, I then go on to say; "You know I wouldn't make this up, right?" I plead with them.

"Um...Okay..." Aurora mutters, not sure what to say.

"Aisha…are you sure you didn't just imagine it-" I cut Mizzy off, and yell, people begin to turn around, and that's when Aurora pleads for me to calm down; while Mizzy expresses surprise, because I have never yelled at her or Aurora.

The best way to describe Mizzy is the comic relief person, because she seems to find practically funny, and that confuses both Aurora and I. She has sparkling chocolate colored eyes, and very long dark caramel brown somewhat wavy hair.

Both Aurora(5'2) and Mizzy(5'1) are shorter than me, so I always appear much taller than I really am(5'6).

"I know what I experienced. I should have known you guys wouldn't believe me." I state gloomily, and then I think_, 'Who in the right mind would?'_

"If you find my body chopped up, you'll know who did it." I begin to step away, but they both stop me.

"Aisha, come on, please calm down, I think you're just taking this too far…" Mizzy says.

I then hear Aurora mutter to Mizzy; "Maybe he did do something horrible to her, and she's in shock…"

"Most likely, I mean look at her!" Mizzy half-shouts back.

"Damn it! You know what?" I smile miserably, and my voice quiets down. "It doesn't matter, no one will understand." I pause then whisper; "I don't care if I die anyway, the world will be better off without me."

_'Why am I even bothering to tell them, they're normal, and I'm not. Maybe it didn't even happen, and I've just gone insane…'_

"Aisha!" Mizzy yells. "Don't say that, you know we care about you!"

"Please don't do anything that you'll regret, okay?" Aurora pleads. "Promise me."

Both of them sound worried, and I say;

"I can't promise something I know I'll break. Sorry." I begin to walk away again, but they both follow me, the bell rings but we all go to our separate classes, not really saying anything to one another.

"Later guys." I say in monotone, but both only look at me with concern.

'_Wonderful, so much for not being a burden to them. Good job, moron.'_

As I tread in the crowded hall, I remember something important.

_'He's in all of my classes!'_

My eyes become watery yet again, but then I think to myself…

_'Wait a sec! He won't be able to confront me, let alone do anything else, if other people are around, I'll be safe, for now…At least I'll have some sort of chance…'_

I stop in front of the band and choir room, my third period. Entering it, Bianca greets me and starts to bug me.

I nod my head and sit in a chair, pretending to listen to her yammer about her first boyfriend.

_'I may be a freshman right now, and she a junior, but boy is she dense! Ha-ha she even fits the blonde stereotype-'_

Aurora would kill me if she heard that thought…

"What about you, Aisha?" Bianca questions me about getting one too. Like that will ever happen!

"Give up on asking, Bianca we all know that's impossible for me."

_'I swear to god, she has a man's voice, wow I think a squeaky one would have suited her better though…'_

"Aw, Aisha don't say that, cheer up!"

"Easy for you to say." I utter, and she begins to go on about how I shouldn't be so negative.

_'You don't have a crazed anime guy thinking you're the "bad guy", and wanting you dead because of it, so you have it easy...'_

For a moment I wonder if I should tell her hypothetically, but there's a big difference between stupid and crazy. She won't listen, let alone comprehend.

You can hide stupid, but you can't fix it.

A few minutes later, everyone is in class, and the teacher calls roll, and introduces the class's new student, the red-head butthole.

My teacher for this class is nicked-named, "Mr. Blab", because he never stays on topic.

I wish he would shut up already and let us work! He always wastes our class time, babbling about food being stuck in his teeth, and other useless crap; music class is not the time to chat about his mediocre life.

Did I mention he's gay? No, I don't have anything against anyone who happens to be heterosexual, but I just have bad luck and meet the crazy or weird ones. He also blabs about his husband a lot too…

_'I think I'm just cursed to be surrounded by barbaric idiots either way…'_

Trying to get my mind off of my fuming anger, something catches my eye, and what do you know, it's red!

Kurama notices that I spot him, and smiles, but his eyes clearly show malice and something on the lines of 'I am watching you, and will hunt you down.'

Eek!

Chills crawl up my spine from the glare in his eyes. **Anger** and **hatred**. Oh, and more **blood lust**.

_'What did I do to deserve this? Earlier today he saved my life, and now he's going try to end it! Oh the freakin' irony!'_

Glancing away, I ignore him, and I'm called up to do a small solo.

I read the paper as I sing…

_**"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase**_

_**Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze**_

_**It means no worries for the rest of your days**_

_**It's our problem-free philosophy (high note)**_

_**Hakuna Matata!"**_

For the spring concert, I wish we didn't sing such cheesy crap.

Once I finish, the class is clapping, but I brush it off. I pretend to look happy and go back to my seat. Some people glare at me, but why should I care? Kurama is also shinning his fake ass smile, and he's still keeping an eye on me.

_'Love can slowly rot into pure hatred I guess.'_

At least that's what I've dealt with in my life, each and every day.

The band plays a piece of a random song that I don't know the title of, and it looks like Kurama is our new pianist.

For the rest of the period we all practice our music and get a little better at it. We _almost_ sound good.

_'We'd be better if most of the people here would be nicer, and not pretend to sound awesome...'_

The joyful bell decides to let the class end, evil little device. The reason I say that is because I have _JROTC_ next. I never had a liking for a thing like it, and I still have no idea how I ended up in the course.

Following the rest of my classmates I pretty much blend in. Ditching Kurama was a little easier than I originally would have thought, how I "escaped", man that's a story itself!

One thoughtless guy from our class was dancing around, trips and smashes face first into the ground, bringing down six other students. Kurama was nearly the seventh victim. Many other people gather, and somehow a silly fight breaks out. Man, no wonder most of the teachers think all the kids here are morons...and vice versa.

After walking down two hallways, I enter the classroom; everyone seems to be at ease, yay for free days! I grab a seat and watch the school's retarded daily bulletin report. Once that's over we do the _Pledge of Allegiance _(again). Soon the class leaders show the -cue gasp of shock- tardy Shuichi around the huge area, which is about three to four classrooms sizes put together.

Only I and one other person know about _Yu Yu Hakusho_, but I think he chooses to ignore the fact that Shuichi appears to look a little like an anime character. I laugh somewhat bitterly to myself, still wondering if I am already dead or insane.

Kurama is still glaring at me with that serious look of 'I will get you' His face lights up with false cheer, which I think is directed towards me. However, he is soon dragged into the back room to find a uniform, which normally takes the entire class period up. Lucky me!

Trying to finish up my homework, I can't help but to listen to my other classmates, who pretty much ignore me, unless they want to harass me, or want to use me. A minute before the bell rings Shuichi returns; his serious expression seems to have tone down a bit. Since I was already standing outside by myself, I run as the bell goes off again.

Though, deep down, I know it's pointless. A chick with health issues, versus a strong, healthy and wise demon. Who the heck do you, think would win? This is obviously a no brainer.

The lunch time in my group goes by foolishly. Aurora and Mizzy find me fairly quickly, and we take our seats, not saying much to one another. The rest of my "group" chats away about dumb things, disregarding the three of us…yet freakin' again. I can't help but to sigh a million times. Tossing lunch in the trash, I begin to gait away, shortly after Mizzy and Aurora trail me.

"Why does that bastard sit with us?" I question, somewhat pissed off. "He's just using them, and yet no one listens, or are they just too brain-dead to understand?"

I've decided to brush off what happened earlier, and try to solve a different stupid, aggravating problem.

"You mean Paul right?" Mizzy asks. She doesn't really know the entire story, (since she wasn't with us when it happened) but she's getting there.

"They're all dense and block headed is why." Aurora states bitterly. "Plus he's evil."

"In a way we have to thank him..." I say.

"What?" Aurora sharply says. Mizzy also looks confused.

"When it comes down to it, they never really were our true friends, and that fuck-tard just proved it."

"I guess it makes sense, but it's a really stupid reason to be getting back at someone." Mizzy pauses. "He's such a freak...It's not your fault that he liked you, and you didn't return his feelings."

_'Nor is it her fault that he attacked her and her animals…'_

"You never did anything to hurt him, when you should have; it makes you the better person, Aurora." I add.

Aurora sighs. "I know, just...what are our choices? We've know each other for a long time, it's not simple to throw everything away, just like that...Right?"

"Yeah..." Mizzy says.

"Just wait and see. That's the only thing we can do." I pause. "And if they don't open their eyes soon, we'll have to give up on them." Even though I'm the one who brought up the topic, I can tell they don't want to talk about anymore, so I change the subject.

"Guys…I'm sorry about earlier." I say quietly. "I was out of line…"

_'Though I was being honest about not caring if I die…and about Kurama.'_

She nods and Mizzy adds. "Aisha, are you really sure it's him?"

"I'm completely positive." I state. "You guys should have seen his eyes."

"Best of all, he's in all my classes..." I say in a thick manner of sarcasm.

"What?" They both somewhat shout.

I nod, "No kidding, but he won't try to confront me, long as there's other people around." I pause. "He gives me evil glares...and they all scream **'Blood Lust'**."

"I think you should talk to him, do you want us to go with you?" Mizzy questions me.

"Yeah, if he tries anything, we can just ask for help." Aurora adds.

"No, it's okay, I'm alright. I don't need any help. besides I think I can handle this, but thank you."

I know they don't believe me, but I guess they know I'm serious. It makes me feel a little better that they can 'play along'.

Slowly, I hug the both of them, I feel tears daring to cascade down my face, but I refuse to let them fall.

_'I will not show this weakness to anyone.'_

'_Man I'm such a crybaby today…'_

Everyone who knows me knows that I don't give hugs anymore, but there's a reason why I don't. It just reminds me of all the times my dad would hit my mom, and she would hug me after, crying. Now she keeps it to herself, screams out of hate, all at me.

I rarely feel anything from hugs, like an old wrecked playground empty of children.

They both smile and laugh at my weirdness, as I pull away. The least I can do is cheer them up a bit, after all I'm not the only one with issues. I just wish I wasn't so blind, foolish, and selfish, when I get depressed. If they knew about what I tried to do last night, they would never forgive me.

Soon I'm washed in melancholy, but smile anyway.

_'I need to stop giving up so much...and try harder, at least for them...'_

"Aisha just remember to act like you don't care." Mizzy states.

"And stay as calm as possible." Aurora adds.

_'That might help a little, but he's dangerous, and can kill me…Oh well, it's okay I guess, what happens, will happen.'_

"I'll do the best I can." The bell goes off again ending the lunch period, Mizzy and I wave to Aurora and we all head to our classes.

_'At least I escaped him during the break, but what about now...?'_

_'Man I need to keep my calm, just remember what they both said...'_

_'Besides, Mizzy will be with me, so I should be okay...'_

**:::::::::::::::**

Just as the two of us take our seats, the red-headed devil, Kurama enters the classroom, and hands a slip of paper to the teacher.

I hate this class, but it's a lot better than last year; however it's my worst subject, Math. Most of the kids in here are freaking idiots, so I don't bother much with putting forth effort. This subject is also run the same way as English 1, freshmen and new students typically take it.

Shuichi ends up sitting next to Mizzy, while I sit behind her. The classroom is filled with single desks that are arranged in boring rows.

Shuichi glances at me, and I look away, pretending to be staring out the window, even though it's on the other side of the damn classroom.

_'Just keep my cool...'_

_'I wonder if he'll try to force me to "confess" to being a demon, when I'm not…'_

My train of thought is crashed as I hear a really stupid and perverted question. I imagine a train wreck in my mind.

"Hey Cutie! Boxers, briefs, or...*giggles* commando?" Libby, a pretty and really short Mexican girl teases Kurama.

Libby is really nice, but is so...perverted and funny, she just so happens to sit next to me. I drop my pencil in shock and it rolls under Kurama's seat.

Calmly he responds to Libby. "I believe that is personal information that I cannot give to you."

Other kids began to shriek in laughter, and of course Mizzy does too. I was just about to laugh until, Shuichi hands me my pencil, smiling slyly. Hell not smiling, he's smirking! I gawk at him for a moment, he seriously looked hot...but just...what the hell was that?

_'What happened to 'I will hunt you down'?'_

_'Well at least our hands didn't touch...or I would melt, or just freeze over.'_

_'Even though he clearly hates me and wants me dead, he's still really hot… Stupid fan-girl feelings…'_

_'Real love…makes false hate?'_

Another thing that strikes me as odd is his eyes. There's no malice in them, and they even seem to sparkle...though I think my mind's playing tricks on me.

Other stupid, perverted, and/or useless questions are soon thrown at fox boy, and I try not to listen, or laugh, but it's hard not to.

"Would you let someone fart on you face for 100 dollars?"

_'What the heck...? Who came up with that?' I laugh in my head. Mizzy is dying, tears are rolling down her cheeks and her face is red._

Stupid as it is, Kurama still replies. "No I wouldn't."

Most of the class is squealing with laughter, while a couple of people were either smiling or frowning. I am fighting an army not to crack a smile.

"Hey are you gay? Is that why you look so girly?" Some Hispanic guy named Daniel shouts, grinning stupidly.

More roaring of laughs fill the room, even I join in, I couldn't help myself. I guess Kurama heard me laughing, and he glances back at me.

His face is calm, but his eyes aren't expressing anything.

His eyes silence my laugh reminding me of how "badass" he really is...

_'Evil is more like it….able to hide everything…'_

He soon replies in a calm tone of voice. "No, I am not, and that is not my reason."

"Class! Class! Come on guys! Be quiet!"

Mr. Woo shouts, looking stressed out. Mr. Woo is the ultimate Asian nerd, no joke or stereotype intended. Everything from the way he dresses to the way he talks, and at first I thought he was gay, but he isn't, and is going to get married soon. Anyway, he treats us like we're dead-in-the-head, but I don't blame him; just wish he'd know who doesn't and who does have a mind wired for stupidity.

Mr. Woo-Hoo(As the students call him)soon takes note that Shuichi is ahead of the class and is very intelligent.

He keeps calling on Shuichi non-stop until Shuichi kindly asks if someone else be given a chance to answer a question, Mr. Woo frowns and follows in on his request and calls on Condan. He takes a little while to solve the problem, but is really smart. After all, he's no match for Kurama the freaking calculator.

'_It's weird how quickly my mind's adapted to the idea an anime character is REAL, sitting in my classroom.'_

Today the class period went by quickly, and it was pretty fun. However as the bell rings, I get trampled (not literally) on by the crowd, causing me to drop my binder, and all my stuff flies out. Mizzy is dragged away by her bossy "friend" and I'm left in the classroom, suddenly even Mr. Woo sprints out of the room, it appears someone has to go, and badly! The expression on his face is priceless. I also recall seeing him nervously sip his bottle of lemonade way too much during class.

I laugh to myself, and replay the class period's scene in my head.

That is until I notice Shuichi, kneeling sort of in front of me, picking up my binder and papers. A few desks are sandwiched between us, so I feel pretty comfortable.

He coolly hands me my binder, and he smiles a bit.

Me, feeling pretty exultant and acting a bit crazy, I blab without thinking, something that I should be bopped on the head for.

"Oh hey thanks Kurama!"

As soon as his facial expression changes, I realize what I just said…

Next time I must avoid talking to the people around me, they made me "high" off of laughter!

If I laugh too much, I end up staying happy for quite a long time, and in my book it happens rarely.

His calm eyes widen a bit, and just when I was about to make another run for it, he grabs a hold of my arm, yet again.

"Wait-" He starts, but for a second time I feel...a heart-beat pulse through me, Kurama appears to be in shock, and his grip loosens on my arm. I take that chance to wiggle from his grip and take off.

Once again, I leave him hanging. How I was able to escape him twice is amazing to think about. If he's a demon shouldn't he have blocked me or something? Plus, what is up with that creepy feeling?

_'Hm...I think that happened like three times...and each time he had touched me!'_

**::::::::**

I run into my 6th period classroom, and swiftly grab my seat, and frown as the idiot I sit next to begins to face me.

'_I'm just cursed in EVERY class to be sitting near or next to an annoying moron.'_

The classmates around us are all chattering about fast food places, and he decides to ask me something.

"Why is it called a "drive thru" if you have to stop?"

He already knows I don't like him, and yet he still bothers me. Sometimes he randomly punches and kicks me, heck he's even stolen my things!

Seriously this teacher MUST hate me too, if I have to sit next to Orion. The not so funny "Class clown".

"How the hell would I know?" I shout at him, and he mutters something. "Just don't talk to me."

"No need to be so rude, Aisha…"

I'm too busy worrying to give a damn about what he has to say. Personally, I think my life is more important than talking about drive thrus.

_'Man, what I am going to do? Just what does that redhead have planned?'_

_'Maybe he was trying to confuse me…that must be the reason why, he acted so cheerful.'_

_'Though it's stupid how he grab my arm anyway…if you ask me-'_

Shuichi quickly enters the classroom just as the bell rings and the teacher questions angrily;

"Why are you late?" I hate my science teacher; she's a real hag- face, everything about her, including her tone of voice, makes you want to crawl under a rock, and smash your head with a chunk of wood, and yes I realize that made no sense, but I'm going to say it anyway; she makes your brain explode in a negative way.

_'He was too busy trying to stop me from coming to class, if ya want to know why he was late, haggle-face.'_

He responds. "I just got lost sorry, teach."

Cue the second train crash.

_'-Wait! What the hell? Got lost teach? Whoa! What happened to his proper polite 'I'm a teacher's pet' tone of voice?'_

"Just don't let it happen again." The bony hobgoblin lady replies sharply.

_'He has to be Bi-Polar...Yep, I have no doubts…'_ I nod to myself.

The teacher gives him a seat in the back row but on the other side of the classroom. I am also in the back row and hate it. I. Can't. See. The. Freaking. Board. I'm "blind" and most likely need glasses, but my mother says my eyes are fine. How the hell does she know, she doesn't have MY eyes.

For the rest of the class period we take notes about earthquakes and yet she makes it more confusing. Did I forget to mention, she enjoys jumping from one unrelated topic to another? God, it irks me much that I think solving a million complicated mathematical equations sounds wonderful… Yuck.

I borrow the notes from my classmate, and Orion keeps pestering me; I end up stomping on his foot, and that shuts him up for a while.

I can't think straight at all! Denial is clouding up my mind, how in the orange world did Shuichi Minamino say that? Finally, I get a chance to steal just a small glance at him, and when I do I'm really freaked out. His eyes are red. No, not the puffy "he was crying" red, and no not like Hiei's beautiful bright red eyes, but rather something evil. Almost like demon InuYasha, when he goes mad.

_'What the f...! ' I scream in my mind. 'How is that even possible? His eyes are green, and Yoko's are yellow...I'm starting to think that...he's not really Kurama...'_

Before I turn away, Kurama wickedly winks at me. WINKS. What the blue hell? I didn't write anything else in my notebook, for now I'm even more confused and shocked. A couple of the kids in the class notice this (Kurama's winking) and start laughing, as well passing notes around.

One note is thrown at me and it reads;

_**Are you going out with the new kid?**_

I don't bother to reply, I'm too busy trying not to freak out from where I'm sitting.

_'This is just another day...I'm dreaming right now...that's why I'm in this horrible classroom…a nightmare.'_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

For once Mrs. Henderdricks, (I mean Ten-Dicks) gives us a little break. Normally, she never lets us do this, so it's a rare treat. Personally, I think she only lost one of the ten sticks up her ass.

As everyone stacks their chairs on their desks, the chatter in the room grows a bit crazy. Somehow for a moment, my mind's at ease, and I talk with Condan, forgetting about Shuichi for a bit. Even though he's staring holes into me, I pretend to not to notice.

I notice that my Sri Lankan classmate is absent, so that means I'll be walking alone to my locker...The bell goes off, stopping my heart, and I try again to leave with the other students, but without anyone else noticing Shuichi grabs my arm, harshly, and practically drags me like a rag doll down the stairs and all the way to the empty side lot.

No one uses this lot, due to various issues with it, like holes and deep cracks. In fact, a lot of people don't know of its existence. Might as well be extinct! The only way I found it is because I wander around too much.

_'Whoa, something just feels off about him, I have serious chills, and it isn't the good ones…'_

"Look, why'd ya call me Kurama earlier?" He asks, and he stares hard at me, his grip on my arm tightening.

_'Crap…Just keep your cool and stay calm...'_

_'Wait. What?'_

"Dude, what are you talking about? I thought we discussed this already..?"

Okay I'm lost here, didn't he call me a demon earlier, and said he was going to hunt me down and everything?

I wince, because his grip grows even tighter.

"Well?" He states, his stare not once losing its intensity. He pulls me closer, and I still try to back away.

"Um...well...you see...Kurama-"

_'Oh stupid! I did it again…damn him and his many names! You have to wonder if he ever gets confused by all of them!'_

I see his eyes widen at this, but I also notice something else that's off. His eyes, flash pitch black, but only for a moment.

_'Wouldn't they flash gold, after all that's what happens when he is angered...Now...what's going on here...?'_

_'What about the red eyes...? And the improper speech? His eyes are really dull looking, plus he's not acting at all like a freakin' gentleman...'_

_'And that creeper girl from before…her eyes flashed black too…'_

"Explain yourself, are you that demon that's tryin' to take over this world and mine?"

_'Once again not talking very proper...*cough* Bi-Polar…'_

"Dude, you said this shit earlier! Why the hell are you asking again? Are you freakin' stupid, or do you suffer from short term memory loss?"

He may sound calm, but his eyes, which turn into an even_ duller_ green then before scream **RAGE**! Slowly I huff, trying to catch my breath from my shouting. He then begins to reach into his red hair...

Time to panic.

_'Whoever the hell he is, he's going to rip me into sheds! Damn it, what should I do?'_

"No! I'm not a demon…Hey wait,-wait Kurama!" I cry.

He pauses for a moment then mutters, "Explain how you know my demon name." Now his eyes chose to express softer anger.

_'Remind me again what exactly I did wrong!'_

"First of all, let go of my arm." I say firmly, and as calmly as I can. At least I can tolerate some pain, and be able to hide it well.

"Keh. Fine." He grumbles.

_'Most definitely not Kurama like...He sounds more like a ruffian.'_

"Okay, now just put that thing away…."

_'Does he even have seeds? Man this is confusing….'_

"Not if I have to use it." He states.

"Then I won't cooperate…" I blab back.

He glares at me and suddenly my persistent stubbornness takes over.

_'I'm getting away from him, and it's going to be now!'_

I pretend to see something horrifying right behind him, and shriek, surprisingly he falls for it; and then I kick him in the 'family jewels', shove him to the ground and run like hell towards the other side of school.

_'The real Kurama would never fall for something as stupid as that...'_

_'Question is who is that freak?'_

**:::::**

I pass by my friends, but only huff out, "Notime-toexplainkinda-introuble- go home-guys!" Mizzy and Aurora looked most utterly lost, but I am relieved when I looked back and see them leave the school. Well that blows our plans of doing homework together…

_'I wonder if they heard the trouble part...? Most likely not, people tend not to understand me when I mutter, or speak when I'm pretty much out of breath...'_

_'They must have assumed my mom didn't let me stay after today…'_

Once, I forgot to call my mom ahead of time, and she got really pissed about it.

Though all the other times I call she doesn't pick her phone up; too bad she enjoys blaming me.

My lungs start to painfully ache, but I force myself to go on. I'm scared that I might have an asthma attack. I can feel the terror build up faster in my heart, at this point I forget to breathe.

_'I seriously need to hide…but what I don't understand was why he was acting nicer in 5th period…. Maybe I am dreaming…'_

_'I think my chest is going to burst…'_

I stop myself and take a puff of my icky inhaler; it looks like I ran all the way to the nasty football field.

My breathing nearly returns to normal, but my mind ponders with or without it.

_'He acts like I just committed a horrible crime, if he's the Kurama I know; he'd remain calm, and use that mask of no emotion...'_

_'Like he did during snack….expect he was seriously freaky…and angry.'_

"Weird how nobody's here, what is this some sort of ghost town?" I mutter out loud to myself.

_'Where is he? Man, I should seriously be hiding….'_

Too bad there isn't anywhere to really hide…other than the obvious bleachers.

There's a very tall fence surrounding the field…as if to keep inmates inside a jail…great.

_'I could climb it, but I'd break my legs in the process.'_

Before I can even take another step, a red blur, only a few feet away, causes me to stop.

"No escape for you." He grins, slowly walking towards me, as if to taunt me.

_'Aw, shit…'_ I curse myself for giving myself too much time to calm my breathing down.

_'I should have let myself have an asthma attack…then maybe-man what am I thinking?'_

Back when I was dandy and friendly(I could brush off everything that happened at home with a smile), I'd fight and mess around with my guy friends, no one would bother to pick a fight with me then, but now...my fighting spirit has diminished, buried under all my hate and despair.

_'Better to have tried then to not have tried at all, right? Meanwhile I should work on getting my fighting will back again...'_

I take a few steps back, and aim to kick him in the gut, but he grabs my leg, and shoves me to the ground.

"Oh you wanna play? Oh okay, this is gonna be fun then." He laughs evilly, as I stand up again.

"Shut up you fucking bastard!" I scream, now angry with the fact that he thinks this is all a game.

_'What, does this monster have balls of steel?'_

Without really thinking I ram him in the face with a punch, causing him to land on his butt. At first he looks shocked, but he gets up quickly, anger clearly raging all over his face.

"Oh you're gonna get it now..." He growls, rubbing his cheek, and begins to rise to his feet.

I try once again to make a run for it, but the crappy field has it in for me; my foot gets trapped in a hole in the stupid ground.

I jerk it out violently and my ankle throbs horribly, so I begin to hobble. I don't get far, and soon agony shoots through the left side of my ribs. He laughs, as I stumble to my feet; and as a 'reward' I gain a blow to my stomach, hard; forcing me to fall into the dirty fake grass ground.

"Huh, I thought you would put up more of a fight then this, how boring ya are." He says, as he crouches down next my face.

For a moment he glances away, and that's when I grab some of fake grass, rubber rocks, and dirt; and I throw them at his eyes.

He hobbles back, shouting and even more pissed. I stand up, holding my stomach, and kick the asshole in the groin.

He goes down fast and that's when I try to make a run for the only exit. Okay, more like hobble run.

"You little bitch!" He roars, and that when I get bashed in the back of the head. I crumble to the ground, sobbing in pain.

Again and again, he beats me, repeatedly in the sides and stomach, and I spit a little blood out from biting my tongue.

_'I hope none of my organs are ripped...'_

He steps back a bit and says; "Guess you aren't all that boring after all."

Clutching myself, I gasp, breathing raggedy. " Go to hell…you-bastard…!"

"Come on stand-up we ain't done yet, _Miss Aisha_." Now I know he's mocking me, and it may be the end of me.

I will myself to stand again, and wipe the blood off of my mouth, though wobbling I'm shocked that I can even move.

"There's more where that came from, but if you do as I say I won't have to torture you so much." He grins, winking at me.

**::::::::::::**

"Fuck you." I spit bitterly. At lightning like speed, he comes at me again, this time slapping me in the face; and it knocks me down. Before I can move another inch, he pins my hands above my head, and his knees are at my sides.

_'Damn, he's got me trapped; now I'm really screwed…'_

_'He purposely beat me so I wouldn't have much energy left.'_

"Since you won't tell me what ya know, guess I got no other choice." He laughs coldly.

"Oh? And how the fuck…are you gonna do that you prick?" I taunt, hiding some of pain I felt that was slamming my body.

_'I don't know anything in the first place!'_

He glares at me, anger swimming in his freaky eyes; the pain I feel only seems to double. Tears have already been streaming down my face for a while now, and I can't stop them.

"You're gonna be on my side soon…"

He forces my head up towards him, and shoves a dull green seed in my mouth.

_'Gross….it taste like dirt!'_

"Noo…" I mumble.

"Swallow it." He commands, I refuse to do so, and his grip on my wrists tightens.

_'Is this poison or something?'_

"Do it, you idiotic human!"

"I rather not, you asshole!" I spit the seed at him.

He wipes his face, and slams his fist into my shoulder, this time I scream out in pain, unable to quiet myself.

_'He must have snapped straight through my fucking scapula.'_

My vision blurs more from both my tears and the sharp agony all over my body; but I still attempt to fight him.

_'What if he tries to go after my friends? He seems to want something…too bad I don't fucking know!'_

"If you won't swallow it you can just take this one then…" He pulls out a light blue cloth from his back pocket and mashes a red seed in it.

"Die in hell...you...bastard." I curse him, am I going to die now?

Nothing is making any sense; it's so invalid I just don't know where to start. This entire day has been fucked up from the moment I woke up this morning…

All the sadness inside me right now is replaced with complete hate and rage.

"I hope… you rot in the deepest… hole they have… in hell." I whisper; his eyes flash with anger, but for some reason he grins.

I try to scratch him, so there would be his DNA under my nails,(so if my body is found they might have a chance to catch this freak) but he covers my mouth with the cloth, suffocating me. Dizziness swallows me, and he whispers in my ear.

"The seed that's in the cloth is also a demon truth serum, and it's very powerful, so don't even bother lyin' to me…in fact I got ya under my control…"

_'Maybe this is what I deserve…after all I wanted to kill myself anyway…'_

Evil laughter is the last thing I hear as I black out, falling into darkness.

**To be continued...**

_My notes:_

This is only the start of the insanity I have in mind...

Re-written to hopefully make more sense this time. Many people were lost on this chapter, and I'm really sorry about that! So please stay tuned it! :D Damn this thing is 26 pages long…. 0-o Well it's better than being 39, right? XD

Please review! It helps me write. Rock Out and Peace on.

~Pinkbun17 aka Aisha


	7. The Truth and the Hasty Search!

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

**Re-edited: 6/8/13**

**Genres: Paranormal, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dark, Drama, Erotic, General, Hope, Horror, Musical, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Friendship, and Violence!**

*****Warnings of possible lime-ness! (Not much) But quite a bit of death, and gore...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but wish I did!**

*****This will help you readers quite a lot!*****

**Yoko's Thoughts: **_^That human is something else.^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts: **_*Please Yoko, just stop.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters: **_'What the hell is going on?'_

**Chapter 7: The Truth and the Hasty Search!**

**Kurama's POV:**

The last thing I remember is...? I'm not quite sure... My mind is in a state of fog and confusion. As I open my eyes I notice I am located inside a small crammed utility small closet, and my hands are bound, not to mention I've been gagged.

**~Flash-back~ Class Five**

**:::::**

5th period was quite wild most of the students were fairly disruptive and even pestered me with ridiculous questions of utterly absurd topics.

I kept my cool the entire time, these fools know nothing better.

_^Remind me to plant a __Death Tree perhaps these humans will learn to watch their sharp tongues.^_

_*I think not, Yoko, we would not gain anything of benefit, besides I do not wish to spend time in in Spirit World Prison.*_

_^I was only joking little Shuichi. ^_

_*Somehow I really doubt that.*_

Strangely, the first question did make me crack a mental smile.

"Hey Cutie! Boxers, briefs, or... commando?" The Hispanic female who was sitting next to Aisha giggled.

Aisha appeared a bit shocked, and dropped her pencil, which rolled under my desk.

"I believe that is personal information that I cannot give to you."

Yoko was laughing so hard, I could imagine him rolling on the floor.

I heard Aisha giggling, and wondered if she wanted to know the _real_ answer, which caused me to grin slyly at her as I carefully handed her the pencil.

_*Yoko, please stop planting perverted ideas in my mind.*_

She gawked at me for a moment, and even blushed a bit, but glanced away hurriedly.

_*I still wonder how she knows about my demon name, but from what I know and sense, she isn't a demon...however her aura does feel different...and still oddly familiar to me...*_

As the end of the class period approached, a resilient and malevolent amount of demonic energy obscures the silly atmosphere.

_^ Finally the demon is making its presence known.^_

_*Appears so, and Koenma did confirmed that Miss Aisha is the female we are in search for.*_

_**~Flash-back~ Lunch-time.**_

_**Call from Koenma**_

"Kurama, I have some more news to inform you about." Koenma stated. I was using my spirit cell phone's video chat app to speak with the Prince of the Spirit World.

"But first, I should tell you about my findings…."

I began to explain to Koenma about what happened with that "girl" Aisha…

"Kurama, as you already know regarding the partial demon girl, who you are supposed to looking for is being hunted down by numerous demons; one of them is most likely a demon shape shifter. At this very moment. that very demon just might be in the school, posing as a student."

"How would that explain the demonic aura I felt from her earlier?" I questioned, none of this is adding up.

"That demon, well shift shapers in general, can alter any person, or other demon's auras, and take their form."

"Do you think I was deceived…?"

"From what her energy reads, and from what you just told me, that girl is indeed human."

"My question is how would she know about the others, including my demon name?"

"To be quite honest, I don't know; it can be very possible she is the girl we are searching for…"

"I believe I scared her nearly to death, Koenma sir…"

"Also, she isn't part demon; it seems someone has tampered with these records."

I nodded my head as Koenma went on.

"It would have been obliging if you articulated this information, earlier…" I sighed, now I have created an enormous gaffe, and it will only lead to more trouble.

"Oh! You have about two weeks before the next full moon appears this month; January 17 is not the date we should be worried about. Remember the seal I told you about? Well, it _will _break if anything tampers with her soul… As of yet I have no clue who is behind the chaos created from the undead demons, but I have an idea as to why these portal keep popping up." Koenma paused, his miniscule hand brushed through his brunette bangs out of frustration.

"Do you recall the work the ogres have been doing for the last six months?"

"Obviously sir, Yoko has been quite the pest."

He chuckled weakly, but it sounded quite forced. "They've actually been slaving for nearly two years in perfecting stable enough portals to different locations and dimensions, as I'm sure you weren't aware."

I'm a bit surprised they have been operational with this for that lengthy amount of time.

"Why in secret?" I inquired him.

"Simple Kurama, an alternative power source."

"Which would be…?"

"Me." He stated with a small smile. "Normally I would be too preoccupied with my own duties, but just the very idea of there being other worlds was, is astounding." He pauses for a moment, and then says; "But innocent curiously gradually turned into paranoia, but for good reason; but can you really blame me, considering what kind of discovery this was?"

"No, I don't find you at fault, I might have even reacted the same way Koenma; but what is this leading to?" I reason I am going to be even further frustrated.

"In the end, the science/research department's original blueprints of the portals creation process were somehow stolen a couple of months ago, even after shutting it down and taking extreme precautions." Koenma sighs, and adds "I tried sufficiently, but it seems my efforts are in vain. Whoever broke in this time clearly knew what they were doing. Though, the strange thing is they only stole those specific blue prints."

"Not anything else? Someone's particular goal was fairly straight-forward, how strange." I commented, trying to piece together who could have done this.

"We now know why they stole them in the first place. Normally, portals and holes opening up at random to different places would happen once in a century, as I said earlier but I believe the enemy stole those blue prints in order to cover up their true intentions, not to mention adding in some extra diversions...Dad is going to kill me if he finds out about those blue-prints!" The small ruler exclaimed, "And I still don't know what to do!"

"And we only thought the undead demons were troublesome enough beforehand…Has the situation improved slightly?" I asked, trying to get the price to calm down.

"At least the numbers aren't increasing as quickly…but still Kurama if dad finds outs…who knows how he's going to take this, world war three might break out in the human realm!"

"Koenma sir, please you have to remain calm, panic is logic's pray." I pleaded with him, and he takes a deep breathe. "Now, what exactly did you use as your power source, was it directly your spirit energy?"

The child prince went on to state that using a vast amount of his spiritual energy and his Spirit Shield, they can create a portal to any location, but it requires some time to become fully stable.

"My main concern is how did these demons managed create their own alternative power?" I pondered out loud.

"I'm afraid to even think about that, but we can't be sure right now.

"However ever since the original blue prints were stolen, the newly created portals are very unstable and are altered greatly. It may take the others a lot longer than estimated to arrive, but I am sure they won't take too long." Koenma added afterward. "Anyway, time is not on our side, Kurama. If you need anything Boton can always assist you."

"Very well then, so possibly two weeks. Anything else that you wish to add?" I questioned.

"Of course, I did some more digging around and found some documents that state this human is actually carrying a partial demon female's soul within her. Apparently, they even had pictures of what they were to look like. Weird, isn't it?" He smiles a little again. "I hope you can see it, sorry it's bit blurry.

My eyes widen a bit, but I'm not as surprised as I thought I would be. Tan skin, piercing coffee colored eyes, waves of onyx and dark caramel tinted hair.

"Have you already met this girl?" Koenma asked, who I'm guessing understands what my expression meant.

"Yes, I have, it is no wonder her aura felt diverse to me; it's the girl, who I mistaken for a demon…"

_^Stupid Binky fool, he should realize this is his fault_.^ Yoko growled.

_*Part of it, is. However the rest of this fault belongs to me Yoko.*_ I stated calmly.

"Well okay Kurama, just remember to hurry, beware of the demon after her; there's also a possibility that these demons are quite ancient." Koenma added. "Maybe even from your past."

"Oh really?" I couldn't help but to be curious.

_*Would that explain her strange familiarity to me?*_

"Yes, now keep her safe!"

"I will do my best, Koenma sir."

"Oh, and don't scare her again!" Koenma snickered, while I frown at him, disapprovingly.

_^His foolish remarks only make me want to hurt him more. ^_

_*He doesn't mean to do it…besides he does mean well, Yoko.*_

I tried to defend the Prince, but even I will grow tired of things like this.

I hanged up, and exited the _JROTC _closet I was in.

A few people spotted me, and presented unusual looks, I couldn't help but to sweat-drop.

"I should be more careful when I pick somewhere to speak privately…" I mumbled to myself, as I headed out to find somewhere to eat my lunch.

**End flashback.**

**~Flash-back~ Class Five, again****.**

**Kurama's POV:**

_*Now I have to warn her, and stop her from going out on her own.*_ I thought as the classroom emptied swiftly.

As all the rowdy students leave, they shoved Miss Aisha causing her to drop her binder and papers, which gave her and me, a moment of privacy, since the teacher also scurried out.

I kneeled in front of a desk and began to pick up her things; I could only hope she wouldn't flee again. I didn't want to frighten her again if I did use my plants…

Just as I handed her things back she says in a cheerful tone of voice;

"Oh hey thanks Kurama."

_*And she does it again...* _

Before she could make a run for it, I immediately grabbed a hold of her arm.

_*She can't go out there now, that demon just might be lurking, waiting for her.*_

"Wait-" I cut off though, as the heart-beat like sensation punches through me again, but this time I saw an image of Yoko and a woman with pink eyes, flash through my head. The pink hue wasn't as light as Boton's but rather a much darker shade, almost red.

It was so quick and blurry I didn't know what to make of it. I wasn't sure how long I stood there, but I soon began to sprint down the stairs, entering a vacant hallway.

_^Where did she go?^ _

I wondered to myself if the bell had ringed already, and if she is in class, safe.

_*I hope she is-*_

I froze, a sharp blade was pressed into my neck and an atrocious aura flickered behind me. Whoever this person is I could tell immediately this individual was trying to mask their demonic energy.

_*Damn, one negative move-*_

"If you don't wanna see all these annoying humans die an excruciatin' death, you should come with me." His voice was somewhat deep, and malicious, virtually as if he was attempting not to chuckle.

Before I could take another step, he reacted by forcing a rag over my mouth. Somehow it forces me to breath, but as hastily as I could, I jumped away from him, cutting my neck a little in the process.

As I press pressure to the wound blood oozes out of my neck, I faced my attacker, preparing myself to shut away all my emotions. He must have been about around five foot seven, and was wearing a black cloaked hood, his entire face hidden.

I was about to pull a seed out from my hair, but I soon realized something; I cannot move my body.

"Looks like da great Yoko Kurama ain't so grand after all." The hooded male cackled. "Boss and big brother will be pleased!"

_*Whatever he used has also blocked my spirit energy…*_

I began to grow extremely dizzy, and fall to my knees. As I weakly glanced up, he leisurely removes his cloak, and resembled me.

"D-damn you…" I uttered, but it barely emanated from my lips. My body soon started to tingle, and pain shoots through me.

_*Foolish of me to fall to such a tactic...*_

"I've found the human girl; master can destroy both worlds now." The clone like me chortled. "Looks like you lose, weak fox demon!"

"No…" I whisper, and fall into a dark void, sulking in my loss.

**End Flash-back.**

**Kurama's POV:**

"Blast that shape shifting demon, he must have kidnapped her by now…" I grumble, as everything returns to me.

_*At least this demon didn't finish me, and that will be his final mistake.*_

_^Shuichi...I believe we have encountered a similar demon before...^_

_*Now you decide to say something. You shut off right when I need your assistance, why is that?*_

_^Whatever he used on you, seemed to have blocked and weakened me, but the effects are gone now. We should be thankful, but now our main concern is, which direction that abomination went.^_

_*At least we can recognize her scent…I only hope we can get to her in time…*_

I leap, ensuing Aisha's scent that leads to the football field, as I gait I notice her pink and black backpack, and her cellphone still lying on the fake grass. As I pick up her belongings, something on the phone catches my eyes, its background; it is a picture of me.

"What the…?" I stutter completely stunned.

"How did she get a picture of me in the first place?" In the photo I am wearing a black tux, and I'm holding a rose up to my mouth with my eyes closed.

_^I am almost as speechless…very interesting…^ _Yoko comments.

I shrug the thought away and verve off, her scent grows a bit stronger, but it rapidly starts to reek of blood and tears.

_*I must find her quickly…*_

Soon I'm off the school grounds, and in a small forest like area.

_*Yoko recall any of this shift shaping demon's weaknesses?*_

_^Do you honestly think I would remember every detail about __**unworthy **__demons we have fought? ^_

_*...No...but he isn't so unworthy, now is he?* _

Yoko doesn't reply, and he remains silent.

_*So you don't know...whoever that demon is, he must hold a grudge against us.*_

_^He said something about his master, I believe him to be a pon."_

_* Pon or not he is dangerous, and must be __eliminated__.__*_

Suddenly her scent starts gradually dwindling, so I hasten my pace, praying I don't lose it.

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

This chapter as gone from 22 pages, to 11 and now 8 pages! It was a headache editing. -.-

Hopefully this time around, this chapter isn't confusing!

Anyway Please Review!

Peace ON & Rock OUT!

~PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha


	8. Misery and Torment VS Sanity and Courage

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

**Re-edited: 6/8/13**

*****Warnings of lime-ness! (Not much) But quite a bit of death, and gore...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH but would so like to! Anyone want to buy the rights for me? :D

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^What exactly is a Domo? ^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** _*I'm not really sure to be quite honest here.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** _'Domo you ask? It's a toasted pillow of cuteness!' ^^_

_**Mini recap:(**__Since I haven't updated in a long time): Kurama was trying to explain/apologize to Aisha after messing up badly from threatening her, thinking she was an evil demon, but was unable to get to her. Kurama ends up facing an enemy that appears to look just like him! And that fake Kurama leaves him for dead! Aisha has been kidnapped by Imposter Kurama and was chased, beaten, and drugged by him, even as she lost consciousness she curses him thinking he's the Kurama she thought she knew and loved…Guess again!_

**Chapter 8: Misery and Torment VS Sanity and Courage**

**Aisha's POV:**

The taste of dirt and blood, a blaring headache, and the sensation of sharp pain all over my body "stabs" me the moment my eyes flicker open.

Quickly, I remember what had happened, and try forcing myself to move, but my body screams out in agony, and my hands and legs are bound behind my back. I also notice I'm lying on something that feels like a mattress, and it smells awful, kind of like rotting cheese.

As I struggle to free myself, I wonder, was that really some demon truth serum? Or just some crazy-ass knock out poison from this freak's garden?!

'_Maybe he randomly dug it out the ground or something…' _I stupidly think to myself.

Realizing I can't do anything right now, I begin looking around, and something to my right just adds to my new growing list of fears.

One of my favorite _Yu Yu Hakusho _posters that had went missing six months ago is staring back at me, ruined.

I had gotten the poster over the summer when I visited one of my friends (Ran) who moved to _Las Vegas, Nevada _after we graduated from eighth grade. Ran had pointed it out, and I went crazy with joy, and bought it with the remaining of my spending money; and it was worth every penny. Ran even joked that she found my new best friend.

The poster has Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama posing together, everyone in the picture appears to be smiling, even Hiei looks at peace, or at least they did.

Now, each of their faces has been stabbed and slashed at, but the one who's most damaged is Kurama. There's even a knife still sticking out of his neck in the picture. The wall clearly has suffered hell as well, I almost feel sorry for it too.

_'T-there's no way, that's my poster though...just no way-'_

But when I see my name written in pink and silver big block letters on the bottom, I begin to tremble.

_'How the hell did he get my poster..?' _

My already messed mind is trying to piece together a reason that won't make me freak out more, but it's too late; I'm already starting to hyperventilate. He's been in my house, and must know exactly who and what is important to me.

Just when it can't get any more screwed up, the door suddenly swings open.

"Ah, I see ya have awakened, _Miss _Aisha." The red-headed freak mocks me, and his eyes laugh at my stupid misfortune. "Now you're gonna tell me everything you know."

As much as I want to cry, anger amazingly only seems to boil forward.

"Damn you to hell...SHUICHI!" I screech, not recognizing my own voice.

Normally, I purposely speak in a lower tone of voice, to avoid people thinking that I'm an 'easy target', but now it's so high pitch, I can feel myself breaking quickly again.

"Oh, wait. I forgot, your name is the freaking BASTARD!" I screech as tears form in my eyes.

"No need to be so angry…" He smirks. "Now answer my question."

"I have every right to be pissed! You crazy prick! I told you I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Where am I anyway!?" I begin to breathe a bit harder, but get myself to calm down.

"That ain't important, besides aren't you curious?" He states with a smile, and I want only to kick him in the face. "Why I brought you here?"

Finally, I calm down enough to say; "Tell me, why?"

He laughs wickedly as a response, "Then give me the answers I need."

I lose it again; "I just told you I don't know anything! Why did you have to torture me you dick?!"

It's impossible for me to control my mouth when I pretty much am barely able to hold on to my sanity.

He finally stops his nasty laughter, and replies; "Simple, you just might not be a normal weak 'lil human."

"What?" I ask, and think to myself; _'What the hell does he mean by might?'_

"You might have a unique power that no regular demon could ever dream of havin', so my boss wants ya."

"Power? What? Are you on drugs? I'm just a person, I have nothing!" I shout, "I'm a human being!"

"Your aura ain't normal; it's different from the spineless mortals."

"Y-you're wrong, freaking wrong!" I say. "_I'm_ weak and spineless."

"Don't think so, 'sides as a little reward boss said I could play with you for a while, 'til he gets here." A grin creeps back on his face, and his eyes darken.

"N-no...stay the hell away from me..." I mutter, fear once again taking root as he steps closer to me. I roll off the tall mattress, and avoid his knife, which is now sticking out of the wall, fairly high up.

_'He threw that one to scare me shit-less...and it freaking worked. Son of a b-'_

"You're not goin' anyway, _Miss_ Aisha." He laughs, and he throws me back on the bare, smelly mattress. As he holds me down with his hands, he magically has another stupid knife in his clutches; I glance up quickly and notice the other knife still in the wall.

_'What, does this jerk just zap these knives out of the freakin' air?'_

He's on top of me now, his legs securing me from rolling off again, and he has a more crazed look in his eyes.

'_Someone scream BLOODY MURDER! I'm having flashbacks to all the horror movies I've seen with psycho killers…I'm so dead.'_

A couple tears slip down my cheek, but I fight to hold them back; he's delighted by my fear.

"Are you scared?" He laughs, "About ta cry, _Miss_ Aisha?"

My body trembles so I grit my teeth, and shut my eyes, as he brushes the knife against my face, down to my neck, then to my sternum.

I gasp in fear, and hold back a whimper, just when I think he's going to stab me in the heart, I hear him throw the knife, and I open my eyes.

I glance carefully to my right, and _another knife_ is in Kurama's image, this time in the middle of his face.

_'Someone has some serious Kurama hating issues.'_

My mouth speaks on its own without consenting with my fear. "You're not Kurama, you want him dead?" My tone of voice sounds more like a statement then much of a question.

His hand is still on my heart, "Ya know I only use these human weapons for pure enjoyment, it seems to provoke more fear out of them, and if I wanted ta I could puncture your heart with my finger alone."

"Nice to know I have more options with getting stabbed in the heart, thanks I really needed to know that, ass-clown."

Really I meant to say that in my head, but I guess it slipped out. Shiz, I still have a bad case of "foot in mouth" right now, just like Ranma from _Ranma ½_…or Yusuke.

If only I could stab _him_ in the heart, beat _him_ senseless, and drug and torture _him. _Times like these call for super human-ness, too bad I'm lacking that.

As I glance away from him, afraid of knowing what will happen next because of my idiotic big mouth, he suddenly tilts my head upward forcing me to look into his wicked eyes.

"Not a smart thin' to say bitch, but I gotta admit you have guts." He replies, staring at my face.

"For a mortal, ya have some strength; you got me by surprise back there...That just proves you're the one boss wants."

You have the wrong person, admit it!" I suddenly say. "There's no way I'm the one you're looking for, if you let me go I'll forget this ever happened-"

"-Too bad ya can't hide your emotions anymore, I can see the panic in your eyes."

He cuts me off because he's starting to cut my t-shirt (which is a guy t-shirt, so it is all the way to the lower-middle of my neck.).

"No! Don't do this!" I shout, shaking. I haven't even had my first kiss yet, and this-no I don't want to die _like this_!

He stops ripping my shirt just a few inches below my collar bone.

"It's too bad I don't have more time, or I'd really have some fun, the will ya got is mesmerizing, but the scent of your fear is **delicious**." He smiles, and I spit in his face, in complete uncontrollable rage.

Once again, I don't know where that came from. Though, that was something the old me would have done, and maybe my 'fighting spirit' isn't as dead as I think it is.

"You fucking wench!" He screams wiping at his face.

_'Good job completely pissed the sadist psychopath off. Mom was right; I am a block-head.'_

He slaps me hard across the face again; it feels more like a cricket bat this time around. He then presses hard tracing my clavicle with his fingernail, when I turn my head back to look at him; he digs his fingernail deep, right into my left collar bone.

Blood trickles sideways into my open shirt, and I shriek out in agony.

Before he can do anything else, I hear a faint ringing; a telephone's ancient song.

"Must be the boss, can't keep him waitin'. I'll be back ya little shit, and you'll be begging for mercy that will never come."

He licks the finger that's soaked in blood, and grins, his eyes flashing **Blood Lust**.

Tears are clouding my sight, so I watch a blur red-headed monster leave the room.

I start choking in sobs, and my breathing is uncontrollable, I even start to cough.

Then just when I think about how I deserve everything that has happened so far, I hear an inner thought, something I thought I would never hear again.

_'Get up, you can't give up now, what about your friends? Your family?!'_

I'm reminded of who I was, the girl who didn't back down, or give up when I was needed, and the way I used to think, positively.

Somewhere deep down within myself there's a will to live, and it's trying to show its self, finally! I almost want to yell at myself, and ask where the hell has that been hiding for the last five years?

I force my body to move, and I spot that awful knife in the wall, but it's too far up. I then look to my right, and see knives lodged in Kurama's throat and face.

I glance at the door which is a jar open, and even hear the sadistic crack head faintly yelling over the phone, but I can't make out everything he's saying.

"Human...boss...souls...portal...Understood."

Long as he's talking I'm safe…well sort of.

I somehow get my body in a sitting position, and slowly will myself to stand, even with my tight restraints; I can plant my feet on the floor, though my legs feels as stiff and straight as a pair of new chopsticks... Slowly, I hobble toward the poster, which is only a step or two away from the stinky bed.

As my face is near the poster, I realize that Kurama's knife is too far up, and just when I'm about to throw a fit, I spot another knife near Hiei's foot on the poster.

Slowly, I will myself to try and get my lips near the handle of the knife, but I can't stop trembling.

'_Come on, calm down, If I don't get out of here soon, I'll be beyond screwed…'_

And I really don't want to see Mr. Happy Knife anytime soon.

Once again, as carefully as I can, I get my mouth near the knife's brown wooden handle and yank it as hard as I can; hurting my teeth and jaw in the process.

Amazingly, I manage pull it out after a while. Quickly I hobble toward the nasty bed and plop the knife on the other side of the bed and then myself. Just as I get the knife in my bound hands and start cutting, I listen around, and hear footsteps right by the door.

In a fit of panic, I stop moving, as he enters the room. Oh dear god, I haven't even loosened up my hands! Worst luck so far in my life that just may help result in my painful death. Someone has to be laughing at my grave, and pulling the strings.

"Did ya miss me _Miss_ Aisha?" He grins crookedly, and laughs. "'Cause I missed you quite _dearly_."

'_Just drop dead already you fucking monster! I have to think fast…'_

Before he steps any closer, I choke out "Y-you never answered my question!"

He pauses as if to ponder, "Oh? And what was your question?"

"You're not the real Kurama are you?" I pause and take a deep breath while slowly cutting at my bounds as discreetly as I can. "Since you're not, then w-who are you?"

He only laughs like he's keeping a dirty secret to himself, or so he thinks.

"Of course I'm the_ real_ Kurama, or ya wouldn't be pain right now!" Once again his cackle burns in my ears, like the sound of a car with a broken brake system trying to slow down but only ends up speeding into a metal death trap. In other words as much as I want to, I can't plug my ears to spare myself the anguish.

I dare myself to ask my attacker something else, and I am truly hoping he will give me a straight forward answer.

"Why did you give me a demon truth-seed thing?" My voice is shaking a bit, but it isn't as bad as my trembling hands slowly trying to cut away at the tight binds.

"I was told to use it if you got too much ta handle, guess it came in handy." He chuckles, and adds; "I thought for sure you'd die in your sleep 'cause even most demons gradually die within a few hours after takin' this kind of rare seed."

"W-what kind of rare seed? What's it supposed to do?" I press, still fearful he might notice what I'm up to.

"Don't know much 'bout plants or seeds, but I think it can awaken power." He replies, as if he is talking to me on equal terms.

He seems to have calmed down, and shockingly hasn't attacked me yet. I decide to press on.

"Kurama is an expert when it comes to demon and human plants, s-so who are you really?" I pause and take a breath; "Please tell me, was the real Kurama ever even here?"

He smiles slightly, "Guess it won't hurt to tell ya my name. I am Aiden, a shift-shaping demon."

"A wha-?" I ask, not hearing him right.

"A shift-shaping demon. I can take the form of any living being I please, and even mimic their voice."

"You don't sound like him at all. You may have his tone but you don't have his style." I say, as if to insult him.

"Tck, like I give a damn, I look like him don't I?"

"Uh…" I mutter; still trying to cut at these hard ass binds.

'_Your eyes are dead looking, your hair's duller then a dirty whiteboard and your clothes are a little different than what he was wearing earlier… Yeah you look __just __like him-No.' _I think in thick sarcasm.

"I only took this idiotic form in hopes of getting you alone, and what do ya know, it worked pretty freakin' well!" Aiden laughs and I only want to hurt him. If only I wasn't trying to cut these stupid binds…

"Besides, I knew ya had feelings for the fox, how pathetic for a weakness."

"N-no I don't! I just admire him…he's not my weakness because he's not real!" I shout, in anger that I fell prey to this jerk.

'_This just has to be __another __dream…a nightmare!'_

"Oh, but _Miss_ Aisha, he is, or at least he _was_." Aiden once again starts to giggle monstrously like the bitch he is.

I stop cutting at the binds, and panic once again bubbles up within me, for a brief moment I'm speechless.

"You FUCKING LIAR!" I shriek, and Aiden is taken back by my voice.

"There's no need to scream like that, Miss Aisha; it ain't very lady-like."

"This kind of stuff doesn't happen in real life, only in anime!" I shout at him, and think;

'_Then again, how do I explain what this freak is, and what happened at snack…?'_

As the weight of this hits me again, I ask; "Where's the _real_ Kurama?!"

He completely ignores what I ask.

"Ya know for a human, you ain't that dreadful."

I stare at him like he's some kind of crazy ass freak.

'_Oh wait. He is one.'_

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

He only laughs and plays with my hair.

I bite down on my lip to keep myself from spitting at him again, and ask again.

"What-when did you switch with him, and where is he?!"

He smiles creepily and says; "If only you weren't a human, I'd probably take ya as my mate."

"Answer me damn it!"

'_Oh my freakin' god, and here I thought this couldn't get any worse…This monster is trying to hit on me…I think.'_

"Just after you ran away from him, and went into your 6th period, he played into my hands; It was pretty pathetic how easily he fell."

'_Guess I did meet the real Kurama….what a way for a dream to come true...'_

I was hoping this was a sweet dream gone sour, but it's not. As disordered and terrified as I am, I start to grind my teeth in anger, and if I could I would ball my hands into fists and sock him in the mouth, knocking his shitty teeth out.

"Did Y-you kill him!?" I shout again, I can't hold back the few tears that are streaming down my face.

He doesn't answer my question again, and goes on to talk about more crazy crap.

"At first I was planning to kill ya and take your power; which I was gonna go through with…'till I was punished for it. But you see I was given another chance, boss and big brother are so kind…

"I told you I don't have any stupid power!" I add in, but he brushes it off.

"After boss found out I got ya, he granted me some quality time with you, and you'll be headin' out with him."

"To w-where?" I ask, fear and panic once again starts to choke me.

"Demon world."

My jaw drops and my eyes are the size of dinner plates, no way in hell I'd survive…even if I did escape, Demon world's atmosphere would eat me alive…

Before my mind can form anything of human intelligence, I notice Aiden's eyes flash again, between, dull green and dark red.

I wish I could rub my eyes, but I'm too busy still trying to break these retarded binds.

'_Seriously, this rope or whatever must be from another world if I still can't break it.'_

He groans and clutches at his head, and backs away from me.

While he's shrieking I'm STILL cutting at the binds, a lot faster now.

Thankfully he doesn't notice, and they finally feel like they're getting looser.

As I furiously slice and 'dice' at these stupid things, I glance at Aiden and catch something I don't expect. Tears, in his now grayish-red eyes. The color isn't the thing that freaks me out so much; it's the despair, and the red circling around his irises. Another thing that I notice now is that there's _nothing_ in his eyes, and yet he's crying. Empty, void, yet still so depressing…

"No! I don't want to do this anymore!" He suddenly shouts, and crumbles to the ground.

Here I am still tied up and in pain, and I _almost _feel sorry for the guy that beat, tortured, and poisoned me. What the heck is wrong with me!?

"Give me my life! Let me go…" He sobs and I watch in shock.

Almost the entire time, he forgets I'm there. Before I can even think to move, he suddenly comes up to me, still teary-eyed and crazy.

What he says throws me in yet another twist of confusion.

"You have to get outta here! Hurry-please-He's going to-" He once again starts clutching at his head and shouts in agony.

"H-he's going to what?" I ask, frantic. "Who?!" But he never answers my question.

A few moments later he stops holding his head and quits his crazy shouting; instead he stands up straight and acts as if nothing has happened.

"Now where were we?" He grins creepily and I come to the conclusion this demon is fucked up in the head.

'_Well if he kills me, and ever goes to court, he can just claim he was too insane to know what he was doing… best of all he won't be fully convicted…Ha, yeah right!'_

As he steps closer to me, once again I feel the anxiety rise to extreme levels.

'_This guy's beyond losing his marbles!'_

Once again magically he's holding another knife, and just when he's about to slash at me, That ancient phone is ringing again. Judging from the sound, it might be a phone from the '70s. The only reason I say that is because my dad has an old phone that sounds just like it at home on his desk and its ringing is really unique and was fun to play with when I was younger.

Aiden runs out of the crappy room so quickly, I thought he was going to drop the knife on his way out; I was praying he'd trip and fall on it. He doesn't, damn.

At this point I only focus on chopping up these snake-like binds, but my body likes to remind me it's in pain. I'm even tempted to yell at myself to stop whining.

Finally, after who knows how long, the binding snaps, but my legs are still tied together, and it takes me a while to get them to break too, though it surprises me it doesn't take as long as the other one did. At last I'm freed, well kind of. I slowly approach the door and peer into the hallway.

'_Coast is clear, run bitch run!'_

If I do run he'll hear my footsteps on the creaky floorboards, and for sure he'll slaughter me, I instead try my best to tiptoe…sort of.

My body cries out in agony constantly, but it's my dizziness and stabbing ankle pain that's making it hard to walk(tip-toe) right. The entire time my head spins, and I try to find an exit, stumbling and even crawling after a while.

I see a door open to just a jar, and dare to peek in, still crawling. I see Aiden aka Mr. Insane Happy Knife standing with his back facing the door, seemingly looking out the ugly filthy window.

He doesn't sound very happy as he mutters into the yellowing telephone; its cord is more stretched out then a normal curled one would be…

I can't make out anything he's saying this time around, but I don't think that matters much right now anyway.

I finally notice as I back away from the door, a staircase that might be my ticket out of this hell hole. Too bad the only way there is to go right past his door…and with this monster's speed and strength I won't have a chance… Besides I have no idea if it does actually lead to an exit…or how many stairs there are, for now it's too risky…

I decide to look around for any other way out and I become so dizzy I mistakenly grab the knob of a random door towards the other side of the hallway. Without much thought I open it and find it dimly lighted by whatever sunlight is coming in from the tiny browning cracked window.

I randomly focus on the ragged, stained curtains to try to get my mind off of the extreme discomfort, but I collapse on the ground on my hands and knees. A horrible stench smacks me across the face and I nearly puke, so I sit up and pinch my nose shut.

As I glance around I realize I'm in a bathroom, a smashed toilet is leaking water on the yellowing tiles, pieces of glazed pottery (I think it is) are scattered across the floor, a sink cracked nearly in half, and on its side an abandoned fractured mirror is laying against whatever's left of the sink's cabinet, covered in browning spatter stains.

I gasp as I glance in the dingy mirror. The person staring back at me reminds me of a zombie or a ghost… A bedhead that looks like it hasn't been brushed out in a while, bruising and slashes all over the body, tattered clothing with drying blood staining the skin, a paling tear-stained face clearly bashed at, and coffee colored eyes crazed from fear and trauma.

I am looking at a stranger. This can't be me, and I slowly touch my swollen cheek trying to confirm this really isn't me. Even though it hurts, I examine the person in the mirror again and finally recognize my_ Bullet for my Valentine_ t-shirt, a huge tear ripping apart the words _for_ and _my_,

'_Never thought I could look so freaky and messed up, perfect for a Halloween costume…' _I bitterly laugh to myself quietly, and my voice echoes a bit.

I sit here for a while, trying to think of way to get out of here, but the only thing that comes to mind is getting some sort of weapon.

I will myself to stand, and as wobbly and in pain as I am, I carefully push the dirty mirror out of the way; making sure to not breathe out of my nose.

I open the splinter infested yellowing doors of the sink cabinet and only find a rusty can of _Island Escape_ scented air freshener, and a dusty red toilet plunger.

'_Stupid title…almost like someone put it there to mock me…'_

I'm beyond tempted to spray _Island Escape, _but I don't think that it would help anyway.

'_It stinks so bad something __**must **__have died in here!'_ I joke to myself.

Brushing that thought off I decide to keep looking around as discreetly as I can, and head towards the nasty bathtub and its beyond moldy shower curtain, which both were also splattered with browning stains.

'_I really hope that isn't what I think it is…' _ I comment to myself as I think about the other stains I saw already and the stupid joke I made earlier to myself…

I cautiously but quickly push the blackening curtain aside, and let out something cross between a scream and a gasp (not sure how that's even possible), that I muffle as fast as I humanly can with my hands.

If I wasn't a horror film fan and couldn't handle TV gore I would have screamed ten times louder, bailed the room and have met my doom even faster.

Green eyes, torn muscles, claw slashes, and dried blood splattered all over. Strangle marks 'tattooed' into the neck. What gets to me the most is the despair and pain on his face, and how unnatural the mouth is, forever locked in an unheard cry for help, for mercy.

Tears prick at my eyes again, and stream down my swollen face, I've seen this person before, and what confirms that for me is his jersey, a blue and white 'N' symbol from my high school across his chest.

He's older, maybe a senior (12th grader), a light skinned lean framed black guy with short dark curly hair and a face that I won't ever forget… Strange as it is I can imagine this guy hitting a baseball with a steel baseball bat and running all the way to a home run… Hopes and dreams that will never have the chance to blossom… No one deserves to be tortured like this…

His entire body is covered in claw marks; his face has a mark going across from where his left eye used to be, to the bottom of the right side of his chin. His left eye is barely dangling from whatever's left of the stringy muscle, and a huge hole in his stomach exposes missing and torn intestines. The stench hits me, and at this point I look away and violently puke in the broken toilet.

'_Why the hell can't I carry a gun?' _ I bitterly question myself, now realizing Aiden is even MORE fucked up then not thought possible. Yeah that didn't really make sense, then again neither does that monster…

And here I thought he was only Mr. Insane Happy Knife. That just goes right out the window, now… Mr. Beyond Insane Mutilating Over-Kill Freak suits him WAY better. He needs to be stopped, by whatever means necessary, 'cause I really doubt he'll be finished anytime soon with the torture, and even though I'm just a 'weak stupid human', I know I have to **do** something…if only I could get these horrible images out of my head.

How am I supposed to find my **courage**, if I only think of the** misery**?

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

_16 pages, 12 inch font, and finally! I hope this time around this is actually kind of scary. :P I even feel a little sick writing this. 0-0 Thanks for sticking with me, and I hopefully update sooner this time around!_

Peace On and Rock Out!

_PS: I give thanks to my reviewers; you have no idea how much it helps!_

~Pinkbun17 Aka Aisha


	9. Real Kurama to the rescue!

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

**Re-edited: 6/8/13**

*****Warnings of lime-ness! (Not much) But quite a bit of death, and gore...**

**Disclaimer:** _Why do I even have to write this?! I think it's fairly obvious I don't own YYH and I'm just a fan borrowing them for the sake of my sanity! ^-^_

**Yoko's Thoughts**: _^Enter Yatta text here.^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** _*Enter Blah Blah Blah here.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters: **_'One can get tired of adding extras that no one reads anyway.' _

**Chapter 9: Real Kurama to the rescue!**

**Kurama's POV:**

Her scent leads me to a malodorous, area in the next city over from _Rosethrone_ past _Boreanc_e, which happens to be called _Lardena_.

I begin to sprint faster; now nearing a string of houses, they are complete disasters; paint peeling away, debris lays everywhere, and an awful odor is lingering. I can see where the name_ Lardena_ suits this area of the city.

Yoko then chooses to comment: _^This stench practically reminds me of Demon world's atmosphere. Who would have known humans would be capable of reeking nearly as putrid as decaying demons thousands of years old.^_

_*In general death of any creature isn't going to smell very pleasant, Yoko.* _I am almost tempted to snicker, realizing that Yoko has really become quite soft; even he seems to have forgotten the true scent of Demon world.

_^Obviously not, little Shuichi, but it appears not only humans have died here.^ _Yoko says and that is when I notice a hell hound's head at my feet; freshly decapitated.

_*For a moment there, I truly doubted you. I apologize, Yoko.*_ It is I who has become too soft…

And I am at fault that Miss Aisha has been kidnapped by this clone demon. As I follow my nose and senses her fragrance begins to diminish, and I franticly kick the door down of a random shambles of a house, only to discover more corpses; both demon and human. Even I nearly gag from the strength of the stench.

_^They have been deceased for several weeks, something is obviously strange around here.^ _Yoko adds in, his voice hinting at disgust. _^Whoever slaughtered these hell hounds are fairly strong, better be careful little Shuichi.^_

_*I know that Yoko, I just hope she's still alive…*_ I respond, and move on to the next house.

**:::::::::**

**Aisha's POV:**

My body couldn't help its self, as I empty whatever is left in my stomach again.

Rage. It was rising the way a volcano does when it's about to erupt in myself again, how the hell did I feel sorry even for a moment, for a monster like him!? Stupid me, but I keep thinking back to how his whole demeanor had changed, and how much pain he seemed to be in, like he was fighting someone. I really wonder if it is possible that he's being controlled like in animes…oh wait.

Oh screw it! Even if he is, he's still going to over-kill me, just like the poor guy in the bathtub; somehow I really doubt a rusty can of air freshener and a dusty old toilet plunger is going to save me from impending doom.

Finally, I stand up again, carefully reminding myself not to breath out of my nose. Just as I begin to walk towards the door, I nearly step on something cylinder like, and pick it up. Yet another damned object placed here to mock me! _Air Wick Brand Air Freshener Garden Retreat!_

Oh how I wish I could punch someone's face in, but only tighten my grip around the wooden handle of the dirty red toilet plunger. Before I can make any dumb bold moves, I hear Aiden's footsteps creeping closer to the bathroom's door. I quickly squat behind the mirror, and prepare myself to fight again, all the while trying to think of a plan.

If only I was a wiz at critical thinking…which isn't the case here, 'cause I'm not a very quick thinker in the first place…

The moment the door creaks open I freeze in fright, unable to completely stop shaking and I try to calm myself.

'_I can do this…I can do this…I have to do this!'_ I repeat in my head over and over again, as I shake the can of air freshener like a mad lady.

I peer carefully from my hiding place, and he is inching closer, counting to three in my head a couple times I wait until he comes close enough to almost see me.

"GO!" I scream, shoving the mirror which shatters on his feet, and spraying the can of air freshener in his eyes, and throwing it at him in the head as hard as I can, while he's down I kick him again in the 'family jewels'.

I almost make my way around him, but he grabs my good ankle in a vice like grip, all the while shards from the mirror rip into the flesh of my arms and legs as I fall. I kick him in the nose, and struggle to get loose. Remembering I have the dusty red toilet plunger in my hand I shove it in his face. Even as more pain shoots up my ankle, I hope that fucks up his stupid face.

"That should teach you shit-head!" I yell slamming the door shut. His moans of pain are music to my ears, well sort of… I glance to my left and spot a nasty old fashion clothes wardrobe. Mustering all the strength that's left in my agonizing body, I shove the heavy wardrobe over the bathroom door, and sprint down the hallway again.

**Aiden's POV:**

The moment I get off da phone, I head back to the little human, only to find the room she was in empty.

'_How da hell did she escape..?' _I wonder, and my answer is the knife lying on the wooden floor and the shreds of the rope created from demon stallion hairs…

'_Damn I underestimated the little fucker…Boss ain't gonna be too happy 'bout this…and here I thought no human could break through bindings as strong as that...then again she ain't dead yet from da seed.'_

I couldn't help but ta smile, this was gonna be like a game of Cat and Mouse, there's no escape _Miss Aisha_…

I wonder if boss and big brother have already collected the fox's body yet, they should be most pleased with my work; after all I created that poison myself.

_'The mercy that will never come will haunt you forever in your afterlife, Kurama...' _I laugh to myself, proud of what I have accomplished.

'_Aiden it isn't too late to save the human, please hurry big brother-you have to- save-'_

There's that pesky shitty voice again, if only I could shut it up for good.

My head begins to ache uncontrollably and I scream out in pain, clutching to my confused mind.

'_Boss is only using you to do his bidding, and he's hurting you and big brother!' _The voice pleads with me, and I only shout at it to shut the fuck up.

It doesn't give up, and I only scream out of madness.

_'Aiden! You know this is wrong, you have been tricked-this is not who you are-'_

"Get outta my head…!" I cry out and bang my head against the wall.

The noise finally stops after a while, and blood trickles down ta the bridge of my nose from my forehead.

As I snap myself out of it, I walk in the hallway, thinking of places she might be hidin'.

I hear faint movement behind me and begin ta make my way towards the bathroom door, the room where that stupid human's corpse is in.

'_Hopefully the little bitch has seen him too, bet she's scared outta her mind!_' I chuckle ta myself.

**::::**

"You…fuckin' little shit…!" I groan, unable ta stop myself from feelin' so much pain. It feels like that whore ripped my balls off!

Even my eyes burn from the crap she sprayed, a demon like me shouldn't have this much trouble controlling a stupid human wench!

'_Being able ta survive the seed's affects, breaking rope made from demon stallion hairs, and actually injuring me only proves that you ain't a regular human, you little tramp.'_

"I'm gonna tear ya apart!" I scream, standin' up only to discover somethin' is blocking the door. I quickly start rammin' the door, all the while laughin', enjoying myself.

This is gonna be much more fun than I thought it would be.

**Aisha's POV:**

My hands are trembling too much to properly use my fingers to unlock all these aggravating locks, so far I've only undone ten, and I'm still counting. Damn it all. I'm so _close_; I can almost taste it, freedom. If only I could calm down, and stop shaking. Let's not forget my breathing, I'm starting to wheeze and all the pain is getting to me again.

**BAM! **A loud smashing sound echoes everywhere and I hear a screech of complete malice.

Shit. He got out. And he's probably making his way down the freakishly long hallway…

Somehow, I unlock the final lock, and start to franticly wiggle the doorknob, just as I open it faint sunlight weakly beams down, shining through and I sprint as hastily as I can; but with the rising agony and lack of oxygen I only go so quickly and feel myself beginning to black out.

'_No! Not now, if I stop now I'm done for…Keep going you have to warn someone…anyone…' _I tell myself.

As I weakly dash down the cement path and turn, my hair is yanked and I'm being dragged back into my own personal hell.

"Think ya can escape from me? I don't think so _Miss Aisha_!"

I hear screaming but I'm unsure if it is my own. My head burns, and my mind is dizzy, fear is capturing my heart once again; and I can't stop it.

"NOOOOO!" "LET ME GO!" "PLEASE!" The screams repeat over and over again. Bit by bit, piece by piece my mind is falling into darkness, but even that isn't completely granted to me.

After a while I feel my body being thrown over his shoulder and I can't even get my fingers to twitch. My entire body is hot with pain, but numb with terror.

As he's walking back up the stairs I hear him chuckle. "Ya know I've changed my mind. You've proved yourself and you ain't as ugly as some demons out there. I'm gonna have much more fun, of course at your expense."

No, I really hope he isn't thinking about what I think he is…

I didn't even notice the bobbing going-up-stairs movement stop, and before I know it, I'm tossed like a useless rag doll on the floor. Pain slaps my entire body and I cry out, tears have already started leaking out of my eyes.

I hear a click, meaning he's locked the door. I will myself to look up, and glance into his cold dull green eyes, his hair is starting to become less and less vibrant, and his clothing is starting to become darker.

"If you're going to kill me, you should do it as yourself. I want to see the face of the freak who murders me." I'm shocked that my voice escapes my lips sounds so calm and strong, even the tears and trembling have stopped.

'_If I'm going to die now, I can at least keep some of my dignity.'_

I glance around the room and spot yet _another Yu Yu Hakusho_ piece that went missing from my room. A painting I had gotten as a gift from Aurora for my birthday last year, all her beautiful artwork completely in shambles. I remember she had drawn a gorgeous picture of Kurama smiling, a rose tucked behind him, as if he was going to give it to the person standing in front of the frame.

I find it strange that I'm not being tormented right now, so I glance at the jerk. He has a pained expression planted on his face and is oddly silent, as if he's the one who's confused and wondering what to do next.

Maybe I should be grateful he's in la la land-

"So whatcha think of the body in there?" He sounds like he's holding in a chuckle.

'_Oh no don't strain yourself go ahead laugh, maybe you'll magically burst into flames.' _

I only grit my teeth and ball up my hands into tights fists in response.

"Well? How long do you think he was alive for, hm _Miss Aisha_?" He presses on, as if we're good old friends teasing each other about crushes. "Wanna know what da last things he cried before he croaked?" He continues like this, digging deeper and deeper under my skin.

It becomes harder and more difficult to keep silent; this psycho knows exactly what buttons to rip off.

"He begged for his life as my creation tore him apart, he wailed for his mama, only ta have not one soul hear his-"

"SHUT UP YOU SICK SON OF A B-" I'm cut off because something flies past me, and from what I see from the corner of my eye; it's another knife sticking out of the wall.

As fast as my heart is beating, I don't tremble. I stare him dead in the eyes, only to be greeted with gray empty eyes.

He slowly turns around and places one hand on the doorknob, and just when his fingers touch the lock; he pauses.

"Damn, my powers are at their limits." I almost don't catch what he grumbles to himself. I have to strain my ears just to understand.

I only stare at him, hoping he'll just drop dead, but instead, I witness a strange flicker wash over his form, I swear to see a person in a black cloak, but as quickly as it appears it disappears. I then recall vaguely what he stated he was, a shift shaping demon.

"Stop hiding like the coward you are, Aiden." I say as calmly as I can, though the hammering in my heart doesn't make it easy.

**Bam.** And just like that I'm slammed to the floor; glancing up at a crazed looking pair of gray irises circled in the color of bright blood. I can't help to gasp, both from the sudden rush of extra pain and the freaky appearance in those eyes.

"G-get off me!" I shout, but he only laughs. He even grabs a hold of my hair and starts dragging me across the floor again.

"LET GO! LET GO!" As raw as my throat is I continue to cry out, trying to salvage my mind.

Once again I'm treated like a rag doll. He throws me against a wall, and next thing I know I'm floating several inches off the ground; my arms and legs grasped harshly by something.

"Didn't think I'd have ta use this on some stupid supposed human." He states bored, as calm as he sounds I can't get the thoughts of the body in the bathtub out of my mind.

I'm too afraid to open my eyes in full, and I'm even more vulnerable then I was a moment ago. I know I wished for death this morning, but I wanted to go in peace, not in complete torment…

**WHAM** WHAM **WHAM**. I cry out so loud I feel as though my voice box is going to pop out. His bashing is so hard and rapid it's difficult to even believe this is real. Try as I might I can't stop wailing; were those even punches? Or were they gunshots?

"Please...st..op...!" I choke out of my raw throat and for a moment he pauses. I open my eyes up again and realize he's only getting started; his creepy smile and freaky eyes are clearly letting me know this. If his socking doesn't kill me my asthma will, I am once again unable to breathe properly.

'_Someone!? Anyone please help me...!'_

"You're gonna pay…" He whispers, and smirks crookedly again. Without warning, he magically has his stupid knife and plunges it into my right shoulder. It's as if someone has stapled me a million times in the same exact spot and it's only burrowing inward. Blood oozes down my arm, dripping on to the floor. Just when I think he's about to pull it out, he shoves it in deeper.

'_I want it to be over already…'_

Even through all the torment and shrieking, I force myself to look into his small crazed gray eyes, empty of any human emotion, mocking me to no end. Even his form starts to change, a mess of shorter spikey black and red hair, paler skin and a skinnier frame overwhelms my mind.

'_So this is what this monster really…looks…like…'_

Finally, as my mind begins to get darker and my vision grows fuzzy; something catches the corner of my eye, a bright red blur. My eyes soon glue shut, but my ears weakly catch a familiar yet strange voice calling my name.

'_Stupid-darkness…what bad…timing…'_

With that in mind I fall into a sleepless dream, unsure what my fate is going to be.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kurama's POV:**

Cries and female screams fill the air.

The fragrance, of her blood, has increased much more aggressively then it had before, and it is rolling in from the last house on this block. Quickly exiting the shambled corpse yard of a home, I was searching I make my way in the same direction. I smash the entrance of the house down; and quickly stomp up the stairs. The scent of her tears and blood almost overwhelms me; I can almost sense her emotions.

As strange as it is, considering all the violence I've witnessed so far; I cannot help but to gasp a bit at the sight that greets me.

"Miss Aisha…?"

She is chained helplessly, dangling from chains against a wall. Her hair is sprawled everywhere and her clothing and body are covered in tears, bruising, and blood. A knife is being plunged into her right shoulder repeatedly and blood is spewing out of her wound. Her filthy blood spattered, swollen face is tear stricken and her eyes are empty of life even as her screeches weaken. Torment is the only thing that comes to mind.

"You revolting abomination." I state, the anger within me flickers slightly but I choose to ignore it.

_*So this is the true face of that demon from before….*_

"Oh shit. You're supposed ta be dead!" The male shouts at me, he leaves the knife in Miss Aisha's shoulder, and turns around to face me. "Master and big brother were supposed ta collect your body!" He pauses to laugh malevolently; "My poison…it failed me."

"And it will be your last regret." I then pull a seed from my hair and instantly call out, "Rose Whip!"

His gray, empty eyes bore into mine, and I am prepared to gorge them out with my hands.

"Step away from the girl." I warn.

_^Let me handle this.^_ Yoko states, his cold malice overpowering my own. _^He will meet his painful demise.^_

_*Alright do what you wish, Yoko. *_ I state realizing that Yoko will fight me anyway to slaughter this demon; his pushiness is entirely suffocating.

As I release Yoko, a freighting amount of demonic energy releases into the room.

"You will be remorseful for what you have seized, pathetic creature." Yoko emotionlessly instructs.

"Pathetic? Oh please Yoko, ya will never be able to defeat me-"The shift shaping demon is slashed in the arm within a blink of an eye, he is fortunate to even be sentient.

_*He's enormously more rapid then I anticipated.*_

_^Her wounds are shoddier than I assumed...the quicker we eradicate him, the better chance she will have to survive. ^_

"Damn you Yoko Kurama!" The demon barks. Yoko this time releases _Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine_, a sword like weapon assembled by vines.

"Pests like you are essential to be eliminated hastily." Yoko states, as he slashes the shift shaper, this time thorough his mid-section.

Surprisingly even after been slashed into two, the demon is able to speak.

"I Aiden will not die…not…ya ain't gonna…get outta here alive…" His hand moves like fluid and soon after his body collapses limp.

"Nothing more than a horrendous memory now." Yoko declares.

_*That was quite quick...*_ I comment, a bit shocked that Yoko didn't get the opportunity to torment him.

_*So, he cares about the human more than I thought originally.* _

_*Hopefully she's still breathing…*_

Just as Yoko steps in front of Miss Aisha, his back is slashed unexpectedly; if he had dodged the assault Miss Aisha would have been cut severely.

This exacerbated everything more; Yoko has no time to remove Miss Aisha's bindings and instead turns to face his coward of an opponent.

What greets him surprises us both greatly.

A deep growl erupts from the horrid eyesore of a demon that lies ahead. A two headed creature, one of them being the head of the shift shaping demon and another of a mutant decaying hell hound; its claw dripping fresh blood and the head of the demon called Aiden licks it, appearing to savior the taste.

"It appears …I may have the pleasure to torture you after all." Yoko states, grinning slightly. "Though I am a bit pressed with time."

The revolting demon only growls in response and flings its self to attack. Yoko once again slashes at the beast but only manages to cause minimal damage. He decides to end this quickly; the scent of blood is only rising in the human girl.

"Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!" The attack is called forth, and sharp rose petals gash the foul creature to pieces. As bits of its body splatter the walls, the head of the shift shaping demon is somehow still in one piece. Before Yoko concentrates the petals and rose whip towards the head, it speaks in a sorrow filled voice.

"Big brother…I'm free at last from…master's grip…if only you could-" The demons eyes are void and tearful but are unfilled of any fear or rage, in fact they luster acceptance.

Yoko splits the head into several portions and brain matter is also spewed on the walls. The smell is a bit overwhelming but is brushed off with ease. As he approaches Miss Aisha, she stirs, struggling against the chains, as if she's trying to escape.

**Aisha's POV:**

I'm not sure how long I am out, but somehow I open my eyes slightly to spot a white blur fighting a black foggy shape.

Hazy growling, slashing, and movement fill my ears as I struggle to keep up with the blurs, but I only black in and out of conciseness.

My body burns with pain but grows colder and sleepier; my eyelids are as heavy as stones.

Though I force them open anyway, the white blur slowly grows clearer and slight fear decides to cloud my mind as well.

'_No….What if he hurts me..?'_

As the dangerous angel inches closer, his entire beautiful form is blinding, but I can't help but to feel it's another trap.

'_Is he really the __**real Kurama**__..?'_

Softly, he strokes my cheek, and I freeze for a moment from its surprising warmth.

"Stay…away from…me…please…" I barely whisper, only to lose consciousness.

'_Darkness...Oh how I hate you.'_

**To be continued...**

**My Notes:**

Hello everyone! I hope you've all had a great new year! :] Woo 2013! Anyway I hope I've grown as a writer, and this is going in the right direction. Please review you guys it really gives me the will to keep writing! This chapter is 10 pages long on 12 inch font! T-T I'm proud of myself! :o

Rock Out and Peace On!

~PiNkBuN17


	10. Pain, Explain and Rain

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

**Re-edited: 6/25/13**

*****Warnings of lime-ness! (Not much) But quite a bit of death, and gore...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, blah, blah, blah! But would love to!**_

******THIS WILL HELP YOU!******

**Yoko's Thoughts: **_^I will have the pleasure of ending his life.^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts: **_*Perhaps, but I'm afraid not today.*_

**Inner thoughts of other cha****racters: **_'Who are they talking about?'_

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS! No flames needed, but you're welcome to try, just give me a moment to get the marshmallows! ^-^**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: Pain, Explain and Rain**

**Third Person POV:**

As the silver haired male wipes some of the spattered blood off his cool cheek, he rushes over to the girl.

Just as he sniffed earlier, she's bleeding fairly badly, and is barely conscious. Strange as it is, her face now holds a small expression of peace; however her body is the farthest thing from harmony.

Realizing the female is unsettled due to his demon form the fox reverts back as she passes out again. Quickly and carefully Kurama slashes the bindings around her wrists and ankles, than examines her briefly.

Aisha's wrists and ankles are hemorrhaging; her entire body is covered in bruises, gashes, even a few burns. Blood is surging out of her shoulder, and her clothing contains many tears. Shocking as it is, her eyes flicker open and she manages to mutter; "Stay...away…" again in a soft weak voice.

Kurama ponders for a brief moment, but decides to slow the bleeding.

"I won't hurt you; I'm here to help, Miss Aisha." He states in a soothing manner.

Carefully he pulls the knife out of her shoulder; her shrill scream echoes in his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop the bleeding." He tells her, and she nods oddly.

The fox boy removes his own black and gray long sleeved shirt, rips a shred of cloth from it and tightly ties it around the nasty wound. He uses the rest of the shirt to cover the girl softly. Throughout that entire moment, it is clear she's in serious pain and is still freaked out.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, Miss Aisha." He states, "We need to make our escape now; though you are in no condition to move..." The fox boy questions to himself how this human is still even able to speak.

"Y-you don't need to take me..." Aisha utters. "You can come back later..."

"Don't be ridiculous, I can't do that to you." Kurama says with a small smile; he then pulls something out of his pocket.

"Here, this might help ease some of the pain."

"What is it...?"

The object is small, a dark brown color (almost like a coffee bean) and a little moist.

"It's a healing seed more or less, just chew on it slowly."

A bit of doubt is in her eyes, but she decides that she has nothing to lose and opens her mouth slowly, the red head pops it in and she starts sluggishly munching on the dirt tasting seed.

"This tastes… like crap." Aisha states bluntly her feeble voice cracking a bit.

"It isn't meant to be eaten for its taste." He says back, smiling slightly.

_*It's strange, most humans would be completely unconscious if they sustained injuries like hers...* _

Carrying her bridal style, Kurama swiftly runs to his condo. Curtsey of Koenma, whom has everything paid in advance.

For now the both of them are safe, for no other enemies are trailing them, Kurama thinks to himself as he opens the door to his condo.

Aisha has blacked out again, and he carefully lays her on his dark leather couch in his living room.

_^These injures are much worse than I thought they would be.^ _Yoko states as Kurama examines her shoulder, which is still pretty dreadful.

_*She might even have torn a muscle.* _Shuichi adds. _It doesn't make sense that her shoulder is__ still bleeding at a rate like this; that one seed should have done the trick.*_

Reaching into his pocket again; he fishes out a couple of light brown seeds.

_^Ah good choice Shuichi. ^_ Yoko suddenly says.

Kurama ignores the fox and places the seeds in her mouth; he uses his spirit energy to move the seed into her body. The seed's purpose is to heal, and to cease some pain, but at a much faster rate than the other one he gave her. Typically, he wouldn't use this on a human, but since she's in a dangerous condition he has no choice but to.

Unlike his plant seeds, these healing ones are powered by his aura, healing power, _and_ life energy.

The swelling around her eye vanishes, while her open gashes, burns, and bruising diminish.

Kurama finds it puzzling that many scars on her wrist remain constant_**.**_

_*They appear to be self-inflicted…*_

He tosses the thought aside, and quickly begins to work around whatever is left of her shirt.

He soon dresses the wound on her shoulder, which finally quits bleeding.

Leaving the room, he returns with a green t-shirt and a blue towel. He blushes for a slight moment noticing how devolved the girl really is.

_^Still at a tender age, yet such she possess surprising beauty.^_

_*Yoko now is not the time to be commenting on her…appearance.*_

_^Oh do spare me…By the way; what do you plan to do? Perhaps you should contact her kin.^_

_*As of right now, I think it would be best to postpone that until she awakens.* _Kurama concludes. _*I have to be sure she can remain calm.*_

_^ I still ponder how she had your image on that cell phone.^_

_*To be honest, it both worries and irks me, but there is nothing else we can do, but to wait and see.*_

**::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::**

Rain starts cascading its tears down on the world, in a softer manner. The gloomy night sky is not helping, he notices as he closes the blinds.

He enters into his warm, simple, clean bedroom. Flickering on a lamp, a white bookcase wanting to hold dozens of untold stories is glowing in one corner. A white desk with a laptop and notebooks are facing a wall by the window. He sighs as he shuts the blinds again. Dozens of boxes are still on the floor by the side of the bed, begging to be opened.

_*I will have to finish unpacking later then…*_

The fox boy exits the room and enters it again, this time holding the shivering Aisha. Gently he places her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. Grabbing his computer chair, he sits at his desk. Glancing at the time which is 4 o' clock in the dark afternoon, he decides to head over to the restroom not before locking the door; and showers quickly washing the blood away, as well as treating his own injures.

After he finishes up, he unlocks the bedroom door and sits at his desk and reads a random textbook and waits for time to pass.

_^That w__as a close call…^ _Yoko suddenly pronounces, he doesn't enjoy the silence Shuichi is in.

_*Yes I know…* _Shuichi quietly mumbles in his head.

_^If we didn't show up when we did, it would have been too late. ^_

_* I don't ever want that image in my mind.*_

_^ True, I don't believe you would be able to live with the guilt.^_

_*Mother has made you kinder, Yoko.*_ Shuichi smiles slightly, recalling how Yoko first began to realize not all humans are as weak as they seem. Though this human he still cannot understand what exactly he sees in her.

_^ I suppose you are right about that little Shuichi. ^_

Kurama chooses to ignore Yoko's nick-name for him and says;

_*I went through her belongings and electronic devices, and there's even stranger things.*_

_^Such as…?^_

_*Photographs of you, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, even Koenma. In fact, she has files of our group pictures.*_

_^How did she obtain these things if we are all from a different realm? ^_

_*I have a feeling her explanation will be very abnormal …*_

_^I much rather be doing something much more productive, and pleasing-^_

_*Shh, she's awakening.*_

Shuichi states as he hears movement in the bed behind him, and slowly turns around.

**Aisha's POV:**

Slowly, my mind flutters awake, unsure if I'm alive or not.

My vision is a bit blurry, but from what I can make out, I'm in a white bedroom, lying in a pretty soft bed. I am seriously praying I'm not tied up, only to be waiting for more torment.

Glancing to my right I notice a blur of someone's face and red hair.

I start to panic, and sit up quickly, trying to get my vision to clear up.

"I'm losing my mind..." I say as I realize it's Kurama; I even go as far to poke the guy in the arm, to make sure he's real and not trying to torture me (I don't feel any binds, so I think I'm good).

'_Wow he has some major muscle…'_

I then wince as pain shoots through from my left shoulder.

I clench my eyes shut for a moment, and grit my teeth, trying not to cry out.

"You need more healing done; I don't think your body can take any more of my healing seeds..."

"So, I'm not dreaming right now…?" I say in a quiet tone of voice, fearful of his answer.

"I'm afraid not, I don't suppose you have forgotten what has happened?"

For a split second his eyes carry a sense of guilt within them.

_'Why though, he saved me…twice, then again also threatened me too...maybe it's a trick..?'_

_''Damn it...this isn't some messed up dream then...'_

"Then that guy...he's really dead..." I say not wanting to believe myself.

"Who… are you talking about, Miss Aisha?"

"That house-the bathroom-there was a body...a guy from my school, he-was ripped to shreds..."

I choke out and tears start to form in my eyes as I realize the hell he went through, and if Kurama didn't step in when he did; _I_ would have been found just like that boy, tormented to death.

"Miss Aisha? Are you alright?"

"Aisha..?"

For a moment I try to make sense of everything, only to grow angry at him.

"Of course I'm not alright! So, are you waiting to kill me too? Okay then what the fuck are you waiting for?!" I jump to my feet and back myself away from him, before he can touch me.

My body screams at me in pain, and the memory of the terror I went through plays over and over again in my mind; my weak legs give out on me and I crumble to the ground.

The next thing I know; through my pathetic teary eyes a red hair blur is kneeling next to me, and then hugs me tightly.

I'm too shocked to react, and just kneel there like a deer frozen by the headlights of a car.

"Miss Aisha, I never meant to hurt you, if I had wanted to kill you I would have never gone through the effort of saving you in the first place."

Slowly he lets go of me and stares into my eyes, I notice that his aren't the dead, evil eyes I had gotten used to; they are the real thing, bright, reassuring, and holding hidden wisdom beyond human years.

"The reason I threatened you earlier was because I thought you were an enemy demon, if I had known I would have prevented everything that occurred today. I am truly sorry for what I have caused." Kurama says in a soft, calm understanding tone of voice...

"I-it's okay! Mistakes happen all the time, so don't worry about!" I pretend to smile and gaze down at myself (he's too much to look at).

_'That was one huge mistake, nearly getting me killed...'_

_'Not sure if I can ever look at him the same way...'_

_'But he looks so sad…'_

"Miss Aisha, it isn't alright, I know it is. Please let me make it up to you..." He trails off, and I notice him staring at me again.

That's when I realize my clothes aren't really doing their job, my bra is half exposed, and my leggings and bubble skirt are torn to bits, exposing my normally hidden legs.

"KAHHHHHH!" I shriek in a stupid girly manner, and grab the blanket off the floor and cover myself, backing into the wall.

I never wear anything reviling myself, and right now I feel I'm about to faint from just the thought alone, or the pain from my shoulder... or both.

_'Well, at least my shorts are still in tack...not really...'_

Once again I dare to glance up; Kurama is standing in front of me, holding a blue towel, green t- shirt, and black pair of sweat-pants. He holds it out to me, but is gazing away from me, which I'm glad for.

"Here, the restroom is down the hall to the left." He voice doesn't sound a bit nervous, but his cheeks are slightly _pink_.

_Oh…man….' _I utter feeling heat in my face…

_'And here I thought he could hide his emotions well….guess not. His little 'mask' is falling apart.'_

"T-thank you." I utter and wrap the towel around myself as he exits into another room.

After painfully washing my dirty, bloody body, I come out clean and smelling like soap.

His bathroom carries the scent of roses shockingly, to where it isn't overwhelming; which is a surprise there.

Either way, I freaking love the smell! I even have a bar of Asian rose soap at home!

After struggling, but managing to put on his sweat-pants and my broken bra, I wrap the towel around my chest.

Glancing in the mirror and spotting my shoulder, makes me think I was in a horror movie a couple of hours ago; if it didn't hurt so badly, I would pass it as film make-up.

_'At least the strap of my bra isn't digging into it...'_

Opening the door, I call Kurama from down the hall.

"Are you covered, Miss Aisha?"

"For the most part, yeah...can we get this over with?"

"Alright, sorry. I'll be there in a moment."

He soon enters the restroom and pulls out a stool for me to sit on.

"What is that?" I say, and point to a jar of green goop. "Is that Aloe Vera, slime, or green hair gel?"

He chuckles slightly and then replies;

"It's a healing paste I created using a combination of human and demon world plants, as well as my own healing energy. Its healing properties work fairly well, but the only problem is that it will sting a bit."

"Let's just get it over with; I don't think my throat can take anymore." I say, noticing how raw it feels from screaming.

I start gritting my teeth as he applies the paste, if he thinks this stings a little, jeez he's wrong!

I do my best not to think about the pain, and instead feel embarrassed.

Here I am in Kurama's home, in his bathroom, wearing his clothes, my broken bra, and a towel in front of him, getting healed with paste and healing energy.

What a crazy thing to write down in my journal tonight, but nothing compared to my entire day.

Slowly, but surely the pain goes down, and I can stop tearing up and grinding my teeth.

"It's amazing how much less it hurts, how did you come up with this gel?" I question him.

"It was an experiment more or less, I had quite a bit of trials and errors, but this was well worth it."

_'Huh, the scientific theory at its best.'_

"That just proves you're not any regular teenager."

He chuckles again, "I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I do, I mean the way you talk and everything...it's not very typically 'teen like'."

Once he finishes applying it he wraps it and washes his hands.

"That should do it for now, just don't move around too much, or it will reopen the wound, okay?"

I nod, and he quickly leaves the restroom, closing the door behind him.

For a split second, I swear he is blushing slightly again through that 'poker-face' he has.

If it weren't for the pain, I would be beyond nervous, and unable to look at his handiwork from the mirror.

After carefully putting the t-shirt on I walk down the hall and into the living room. Kurama is sitting on the black couch, his legs a little apart, reading a book.

'_I wonder if he's just pretending to read…'_

The tv is blinking and blabbing on about politics (figures it would be ). I spot a glass coffee table with a few newspapers, and a couple of books, sitting in wait.

"How are you feeling now?" He questions, seemingly concern.

"Alright now, thank you." I say and sit on the couch too.

_'It's now or never to ask.'_

"I know you explained earlier you thought I was a demon, but why?" I push myself to say.

**%%%%%%%%**

"I will explain, once **you **tell _me_, how you know of my friends, their backgrounds, my demon name; and why these are here." He hands me my cell phone, his demeanor completely flipped, from caring Cary to stern Stan.

_'Shit...He doesn't look too happy...'_

"Oh that…." I mumble, stunned.

'_Wow this is creepy….'_

Y-you sure you aren't a cos-player?" I question weakly, and he doesn't look too tickled.

"Miss Aisha, I don't find your joke amusing. Now explain yourself."

I start, embarrassed, and slowly explaining in full the whole 'plot' thing. I also tell him the reason I know so much about him and the people from his world is because he is a character in a manga book, and anime.

I flip through the pictures on my phone, and also show him other pictures from _Ranma ½_ and _InuYasha_.

I glance at him and his expression started out calm, but now he looks slightly pale (still calm though).

_'He might have gone into shock, than again I don't blame him. Finding out you're some fictional character in another world would freak out anyone...'_

"You okay, you look kind of pale..." I state, unsure how to comfort him.

"You know even about my past..?"

"Yep, you were called the "King of Thieves" when you were Yoko the fox demon, and with your band of thieves you stole many artifacts and rare demonic objects for the thrill. Though you ended up retreating to the human world because a demon hunter hurt you pretty badly. In your weak state you took the body of an unborn child to gain enough power again. You planned on staying for ten years, but you ended up learning what love was, from your human mother. "

For a moment he doesn't say a word, but his eyes tell a different story; it is clear he's thinking this through. He also might be a bit flabbergasted.

"Are you the only one who knows this?"

"No, of course not." I say, "Millions of people around the world know everything; you guys have a shit load of fans." I pause and before he can say or do anything I state; "So there's no point in using your memory pollen on me, Kurama."

"Do you honestly know about the others backgrounds in full as well?"

I don't think he wants to believe any of this, the fact that I know about his dark past, maybe he sees me as a threat still.

"Yeah, Yukina is Hiei's twin sister, Kuwabara doesn't have a clue his love is related to 'that jerk face shrimp', Boton is the Grim Reaper, Yusuke is Koenma's Spirit Detective, Keiko is the only chick that has a hold on Urameshi, and Genkai is the reason Yusuke is so powerful now...man do I need to go on? Oh, and if you still think I'm a freaky demon trying to destroy the world; you're an idiot."

'_I almost can't believe I insulted his intelligence.'_

He chooses to brush my insult off and finally chuckles, and looks less sick. "It's no wonder you easily called me Kurama and Yoko."

"Um...sorry?" I mutter, then state; "If you're w-wondering why I have those pictures of you and your group my little sister's a huge fan..."

_'Wow, I'm a crappy liar sometimes, there's no way he's going to buy that...'_

"Are you sure about that, Miss Aisha?" Kurama decides to push, clearly smirking.

_'Crap, need to learn to lie better...'_

"Yeah, I-I'm sure, now you should probably explain what the hell is going on and why you're here."

_'Ha, I pulled a fast one.'_

"Straight to the point, now are we?" He grins, and then starts explaining.

He begins by saying he was sent here originally to find a half-demon girl who is supposed to have an amazing unknown power strong enough to create or cause the destruction of worlds. As well as stopping another demon that escaped from his world, who is also after this so-called half-demon. Apparently, Koenma's ancient documents were tampered with to throw him off, and the girl is actually just a carrier of a powerful half-demon soul. That girl is a full human and completely unaware of the other soul.

Kurama then pulls out his cell phone and hold a blurry picture up. A blurred picture of me!

"What...?!" I shout, "There's just no way, no fucking way-what proof is there?"

"Koenma was able to find traces of the soul, and with the use of a spirit box tracer, it lead directly to you."

"So...another soul-in me?" I stutter, not sure how to react.

Maybe it would explain the weird memories I have from time to time. The strange thing is that every time I dream about dying I always have pain in my right shoulder, like someone is shooting me. Is it possible I somehow died that way? I don't think I'll ever truly know.

"There's no doubt about it, Miss Aisha. This would explain why that demon was sent after you." Kurama states.

"Then if I'm so "important", why the hell did he nearly **kill **me?" I yell, upset.

"It might have been to test your abilities, to see if you really possess such power."

"And as you can see, I don't have shit!" I shout.

"You shouldn't say that, the other soul just may be dormant within you." Kurama calmly states.

"But Why…why me? It's not like I'm any different from everyone else, I mean I'm just one freakin' person!" I somewhat shout at the cute but foolish red-head. I don't think I'm going to easily drop those stupid threats he made earlier, it's a serious offence!

"To be honest, I don't truly know, but for some strange reason you feel familiar to me." Shuichi adds.

"Would it be weird if I say the same about you?" I ask. He stares at me, almost as if he's trying to figure out some random puzzle in his mind.

"Staring at me won't solve much you know." I say, breaking the silence.

"I know, I'm sorry about that." He softly says. I can't help but to smile slightly. At least he's not going to be chopping me into bits hopefully anytime soon; he was pretty damn terrifying during snack.

'_Well, I guess he needs to be stern with the enemy…still I'm a normal person!'_

""I'm no Yusuke either…"

"Pardon?" The red head questions.

"Man, I so don't want to deal with this…" I reply with a sigh and comb my hair through with my hand in frustration.

"You don't actually have a choice, and I apologize about that Miss Aisha, but what exactly occurred when that demon kid-napped you?"

Quickly I summarize my time in my mini hell, all in detail. Even though, I myself am talking about it, I still don't believe it happened. Once again, this surely must be a plot for some fucked up fan-fiction story that some weirdo came up with. I try my best to remain calm, and even play off the seriousness.

"I first noticed you-I mean-him, acting weird during 6th period. His eyes kept flashing between different colors, but I brushed it off, after all this isn't something anyone normal would see. Plus, he wasn't at all speaking like a mama's boy-I mean gentlemen."

Kurama looks a bit annoyed, but I can't help but to laugh.

"Sorry, it's just that it is pretty true…but I don't blame you."

"Please…just continue." He sighs, slightly face-palming himself.

'_I think I pissed him off again. Sometimes I just can't control myself, can I?'_

"To be honest I though you went bi-polar on me."

A bit of a smile crosses his face, but it quickly vanishes.

'_I wish he'd lighten up, just a bit.' _I sigh to myself. _'Guess that's impossible considering this retared situation.'_

I go on about the seed that freak tried to get me to swallow, and it's characteristics.

"It was a small dull green seed that tasted like dirt. I managed to spit it out the first one, but he mashed it into a cloth and suffocated me, that's when I lost conciseness."

Kurama has a calm expression on his face, but it's clear in his eyes that he's wrestling different emotions, that I can't read. I just know it's _something__ un-calm_.

"I see that's the case, did you feel any different emotionally and physical wise?" He questions me.

"To be honest it's kinda hard to remember, but I do recall, feeling really weak, dizzy and completely out of it. The freak kept going on about some power, which of course I DON'T have, and how I should have died by now. Dude, you could also add beyond terror to your list; I've never dealt with that kind of fear in my life before..." I pause then say, "And I don't scare easily, I happen to be a fan of horror movies…"

He laughs lightly and I add,

"Then again it's not every day I nearly get beaten, kidnapped, tormented, and nearly murdered either."

"It would be a terrible first to cross off your bucket list." He smiles grimly, and then in all seriousness states; "If I don't know any better, but from what you have just described, it must have been a rare, powerful, and evil seed; the **Anrokku-Isei of pain **(**Unlock power of pain**) this seed forces any dormant abilities, to awaken but in the most negative ways possible. Pain, fear, hate, and anger only allow its destruction to grow at a faster rate…"

My main reaction is well…utter silence... How the hell do you expect a fan to react?!

'_Of course it's some Japanese name I've never freakin' heard of! Man, this is complex stuff.'_

"It also doesn't benefit us that a weakening seal was placed on the other soul."

"What seal?" I question.

"Koenma didn't tell me all the details, but his Great-Grandfather apparently placed a seal to protect that half-demon's power from falling into corruption. However, it also weakens from negative emotions and events..."

My eyes widen slightly, as I think back to how long I've been utterly depressed...

_'I've been breaking the seal and fucking the world over for so long...'_

I guess he notices I look upset and says; "It only truly weakens if you give up completely, seeing as your here now, you haven't lost just yet."

_'I thought I already gave up this morning...'_

I remain quiet, as I suddenly remember the lyrics to one of my favorite songs.

Song Lyrics: Memephis May Fire-Legacy

**Chances to move mountains a****re few & far between,**_**  
**_**But only unseen by those who choose them to be.**_**  
**_**Live every day like it's your last chance to be heard & seen,**_**  
**_**Because the good die young & the great change the course of history.**_**  
**__**  
**_**Stop blending in & start speaking out!**_**  
**_**You'll never kn****ow what you can do if you don't try now.**_**  
**_**Lift up your eyes discouraged one.**_**  
**_**Keep moving forward until your battles have been won.**_**  
**__**  
**_**They say you were created to do great things,**_**  
**_**But words only come to life when you believe.**_**  
**_**Stop blending in.**_**  
**_**Start speaking ****out!**_**  
**_**Don't miss your opportunity.**_**  
**__**  
**_**Do you have the courage to follow your heart?**_**  
**_**Your life could be over before you ever had a chance to start.**_**  
**__**  
**_**Take what you can get while you can get it**_**  
**_**And don't let anybody stand in your way.**_**  
**_**If you've got what it takes****, make them believe it.**_**  
**_**They need to hear you from a mile away!**_**  
**_**[ Lyrics f**_**  
**_**They say you were created to do great things,**_**  
**_**But words only come to life when you believe.**_**  
**_**Stop blending in.**_**  
**_**Start speaking out!**_**  
**_**Don't miss your opportunity.**_**  
**__**  
**_**Lift up your eyes ****discouraged one.**_**  
**_**When you feel like giving up,**_**  
**_**When they say it can't be done**_**  
**_**It's up to you to show them why they're wrong.**_**  
**__**  
**_**Lift up your eyes discouraged one.**_**  
**_**When you feel like giving up,**_**  
**_**When they say it can't be done**_**  
**_**It's up to you to show them why th****ey're wrong.**

_****_**Lift up your eyes discouraged one.**_**  
**_**When you feel like giving up,**_**  
**_**When they say it can't be done**_**  
**_**Show them they're wrong!**_**  
**__**  
**_**What you do is up to you.**_**  
**_**Follow your heart & you will never lose.**_**  
**__**  
**_**They say you were created to do great things,**_**  
**_**But wo****rds only come to life when you believe!**_**  
**__**  
**_**You were created to do great things,**_**  
**_**But words only come to life when you believe.**_**  
**_**Stop blending in.**_**  
**_**Start speaking out!**_**  
**_**Don't miss your opportunity.**_**  
**__**  
**_**Reach for the sky!**_**  
**_**Nothing's impossible when you realize the str****ength is inside.**_**  
**_**Embrace the struggle when it's all you can see.**_**  
**_**Words only come to life when you believe.**

"Thanks Kurama...but seriously...Even if you think I do have this power-which I don't-" Before I can finish my sentence my eyes wander to the watch on his wrist and it reads 4:45, my mom is supposed to pick me up at school at 5… and if I'm not there, I'll be in a LOT of trouble.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama questions.

"Yeah…everything…" I mutter. I seriously don't want to deal with this. After all, I'm just a teenager who knows nothing!

"That's a bit too dramatic, don't you think?" Kurama chuckles slightly. "But really, what is it?"

"I'm being serious here. I mean, come on, dude you're a freakin' anime character!"

_'Maybe if I keep questioning him, it will all make sense. Or just prove that I've really gone nuts.'_

"In this world, I suppose I am, but I assure you I am indeed real." He scoots closer as if to emphasize this 'fact' of his.

"I know…but it's just something that's really…well insane." I state, as I scurry my body closer to the edge of the couch, away from him.

'_'Damn the pains back with a vengeance…..now how the hell am I supposed to walk back to school…'_

"Miss Aisha, please don't move yet, you haven't fully rested, let alone recovered…"

"Thank you for treating me and stuff but I really need to head back to school and go home." I tell him, and pretending my injuries don't hurt.

"I still don't think it's wise to do so-"

"Kurama, I _must _ be at the side gate by 5, or I'm really digging my grave."

'_He doesn't need to know why…'sides I don't want my mom trying to choke me, and my dad trying to murder her…'_

"Don't you realize how dangerous it is to go back out there?" He raises his voice slightly.

"But if I'm not there, they'll...they'll...I-have to go Kurama." I say and walk over to his bedroom and start gathering whatever's left of my things.

**Kurama's POV:**

"Miss Aisha, just what are you doing?" I question her, whatever her reason is; she's refusing to clearly give one.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She stares at me, "I'm getting my things and leaving, by the way, no one's going to know about this, and even if I did tell anyone who the hell would believe me? I'd be thrown in the loony bin in a matter of seconds! So, I'd have to say that's your advantage."

"Miss Aisha, you are clearly taking this the wrong way."

"No I'm not." She replies blandly.

_^What is this human hiding..? ^_

_*I honestly don't know, but soon enough we __**will **__find out.*_

_*It's clear she's pushing herself too hard…*_

_^Force her to stay then. ^_

_*That wouldn't be right Yoko, besides we don't want her parents to report her missing to the police or anything, then things would become very sticky.*_

"You shouldn't leave just yet; you aren't in any condition to be moving around-"

"Kurama?"

"Yes Miss Aisha?" The two of us are now in the living room, I hand her a few of my healing seeds, and stand by the door of the condo.

"Can you please just call me Aisha; you're makin' it a little harder to feel like a _normal _teenager." She is smiling slightly, but it appears she's hiding her true emotions.

"I'm sorry, I will Aisha." I say.

"Thanks again, after all you saved my ass twice today." She smiles, but mutters very softly; "But I wish I wasn't so much of a burden..."

I hand her a red umbrella, and ask if I can walk with her when she says no I try a different approach.

"If you must leave, go ahead, but I'm going with you."

"You can't..." She mutters and looks away.

"And why not?" I ask. "Give me one good reason."

She doesn't say anything, and only looks at the ground.

"Whatever your reasoning is Aisha, it can't be worth your safety." I say, and go on to explain that she can be attacked at any time. "Your aura will attract more demons, even humans and I need to be there to protect you for the sake of our worlds."

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, but I keep telling you I don't have any stupid magical powers."

"You can state that all you wish, but it does not change the fact that demon went after you; and your aura isn't of a typical human."

"Fine, whatever." She states and the two of us walk back to the school. I only have one umbrella, and we have no choice but to share and be fairly close to one another.

Each time my arm makes contact with her, she flinches and tries to move herself, but I can tell every little movement causes a great amount of pain.

I sigh, this is quite stressful. I have to protect yet another human. And with the chaos in my world, and the beginning of this world's I'm not sure if I can handle it for long.

I have a feeling that this may have to do a lot with my past...

Though, I still ponder why does she feel so _familiar _to me...

**Aisha's POV:**

Both embarrassment and worry cloud my mind as I walk with Kurama, his arm rubbing against mine consistently. I can feel my face heat up, so I try to move away from him; but only ends up with me wanting to cry out in pain from my injury.

For a while his healing had numbed the pain, but now it is returning with more of a bite more than its stupid vengeance from earlier did.

I glance at him and it's clear he's thinking deeply about something, his facial expression doesn't give anything away but his eyes are cloudy with spinning thoughts of god knows what.

_'I just might turn into a puddle of fan-girl goo, if I don't stop looking at him-'_

The street and sidewalk are ghost-town-like and the only thing that fills the road are the sky's tears and empty cars.

_'Why did he have to be so pushy to walk with me? I thought he'd want to get away from me...'_

I sigh, depressing myself with my thoughts.

"Miss Aisha!"

I quickly snap out of it and glare at him.

"I thought I asked you to quit calling me that!"

"Well, you didn't respond the first three times, so I figured that would get your attention."

He doesn't need to be so damn formal. He really shouldn't act like Prince Charming. I might really end up falling for him (and it'll be some one-sided shit) but I can't help but to feel really upset and angry at myself for being so defenseless; I don't want to rely on anyone…especially if it's this jerk who threatened me earlier. Maybe I am bi-polar too, calling him a Prince Charming Jerk. 0-o

I've gotten so used to doing things on my own, that I have almost forgotten to trust people, even though Aurora and Mizzy are my only real friends here, sometimes I find it hard to let myself trust them completely, then again how do I know for sure they won't turn on me like the rest of our so-called "friends"?

When I was a little kid I got beaten up by older guys, and had no one to relay on, so I fought them off the best I could. I didn't dare tell anyone else, because I didn't want to come off weak and was maybe scared of what they might do to the other kids.

The same pain over and over again every day, ends up dragging me down further, like my mother's blame game, or my father's angry coldness towards me.

How am I supposed to face all this crap, alongside these fools thinking I have some stupid power? Sure, I'm not six feet under yet, but will I really be able to do anything?

"What is it Kurama?" I ask him.

"Why did you want to go back on your own?"

_'How can I tell you…when I myself can't really explain it...'_

"If you really want to know..." I start then say "Long story short, my mother's a bit of a bitch."

For a moment he stares at me with a bewildered expression, as if he's unsure to laugh or ask more.

"Wow, you're rather blunt, aren't you?" He slightly chuckles, "Almost reminded me of Yusuke."

I shrug, and he goes on to say "Why would you say that, I'm sure it can't be that bad-"

"You don't know the half of it, but I don't want to talk about it right now." I state looking away from him.

"Alright, but do tell me-" Before he can finish whatever he's saying, he looks very alert, he even feels stiff against my arm.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, and he replies "I sense a demonic presence near-by..."

I faintly feel sick to my stomach, and the pain in my shoulder grows.

We both had already reached the front of the school, and were about to sit and wait.

"Kurama, if you need to go, go ahead. My mom won't take that long."

He looks hesitant, but the both of us hear someone scream.

"Go! Don't look at me, go damn it!" I yell at him, and he takes off fairly quickly.

I check the clock on my phone and it reads 5:14, my mother is late, great.

My shoulder still screams at me, and the cold weather isn't helping me out either.

"God damn it, the one day of the week she chooses to be late, and it's freaking icy and raining cats and dogs!"

My mind begins to wonder and soon I find myself crying silently. Everything punches me emotionally, worse than a broken arm or heart. As much as I hate it, the tears don't stop, and they blend in with the rain.

I'm glad Kurama had taken off, because I don't want him to see me cry like this.

I love the rain, because I can sob all I want and no one will notice. It's best to keep things to yourself anyway. My body aches like a thousand needles jabbing fierily, but I only can shiver in wait.

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

**I was a bit stuck on this chapter, due to the fact, that I feel like I'm forgetting Kurama's personality. 0-o I hope he isn't cheesy or anything, because I don't want this story to do that. This chapter is 30 pages long! Personally, I think I did okay, so let me know what you think!**

**Rock out and Peace on!**

**~PiNkBuN17 aka Aisha**

**Please Review!**


	11. A Helping Hand Leads to a Gentle Peck

**Another Day that May only be a Dream, Kurama x Oc Fan-fiction Story**

**By PiNkBuN17**

**Re-edited: 6/27/13**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this EVERY chapter. I'm pretty sure MOST people know that I DON'T OWN YYH, but I wish I did.**

+++Lime warning! But I am sure you know that already! :3++

**Thought format:**

**Yoko's Thoughts: **_^I rather do this on my own. ^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts: ***_If I allowed that, then all chaos would be released.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters: **_'Is it just me, or does it seem like I'm always left out the loop!?'_

**Chapter 11: A Helping Hand Leads to a Gentle Peck**

**Aisha's POV:**

'_Maybe walking home is a bad idea…'_

"I know I like the rain and all, but I just don't feel like slipping. " I mutter more to myself.

'_Or in this case, drowning.'_

I didn't notice it before, but the water is rising really quickly, should I worried?

Ring ring, ring ring. After the sixth call, I decided to walk myself home. I'm sick of waiting out in this stupid rain anyway and I really don't think want to freeze on a hard cement bench.

The school is about a block away from where I am waiting; finally the stoplight changes color and I cross it as fast as I can. A bit of fear washes over me as I remember what happened before I came on school grounds this morning. Soon, my thoughts wander to Kurama, and I realize I've seen a bunch of different sides of his personality all in one day. I'm lucky he showed up when he did. Drivers these days are so reckless.

'_But I still wonder __**what **__made him think I was a demon…'_

''_And what exactly is so different of my aura?'_

"Was it was maybe because of this old soul?"

"No, then he wouldn't have mistaken me for an evil demon then…"

Suddenly it hits me, _right_ before that happened, a huge amount pain came over me, during second period. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything I ever felt before; in fact it was almost like the sensation of something trying to suffocate me…

'_Maybe that's what threw him off…and that creepy chick…'_

'_I still wonder why I kept getting that weird heart beat sensation…Come to think of it; when we were walking together it didn't happen!'_

"And also when he hugged me." A tiny amount of heat rises in my face, but it quickly dies down.

"Urg, I'm wet, now!" Even though I am using his umbrella, I really wish I had my awesome rain boots with me…My feet might get water-ice-bite.(I'm jokingly referring to frost-bite)

"It's like a ghost town 'round here….and the water is higher than before…it might as well be a freakin' river!" Now the water is past my ankles, plus I ruined his sweats…stupid water rising.

'_Not to mention it's cold as freaking Antarctica…'_

'_I wonder if he saved that person yet, sounded like a girl…I just hope he's okay..' _ I think to myself as I remember the worried look on his face when he left. _'Tck, who am I kidding, a guy like him will live though just about everything, though barely.'_

I then remember whenever Kurama had to fight in the anime he was always the most injured, compared to everyone else.

'_I wonder if Yusuke would have had that kind of logical mind set he'd be fighting the same way as Kurama…hm…'_

I can't help but to quake, my breath is foggy, and this might as well be a freezer!

My shoulder is throbbing more, but I need to learn to just ignore it.

'_Why does my building have to be so damn far away?!'_

'_Maybe she's not going to pick me up…'_

Trying as I am, it's hard to get my mind off my issue now.

This is the eleventh time I have called my mother's cell, and yet no answer. Third message I've left on her voicemail.

I hug myself to try to converse some warmth, but it doesn't do much.

'_Does she want me to die out here…?'_

My thoughts are depressing me again, and my head is starting to spin.

Black flashes before my eyes, and I realize that I might pass out again, but I refuse to let myself do so.

'_Maybe I should have listened to Kurama…'_

My body gives in on me, and I collapse on my knees, the sidewalk not scraping them too badly because of the water, or maybe it's because I'm super numb.

'_I need to rest for awhile…'_

'_No! I should keep walking…'_

I will myself to my knees, but it feels really hard to breathe…and of course my shoulder is bitching more.

Opening my eyes again, I notice a small bus bench, and some looming trees.

Forcing myself, step by step I head towards the seat, hoping the trees will keep me slightly dry, even if it is just for a bit.

'_I'll just lay here for a while, maybe she'll drive by…'_

**Kurama's POV:**

I curse the rain as it begins to pour a bit harder, my keen sense of smell will do me no good as of right now…I find it strange that the demonic aura has disappeared. It turns out the scream came from a young girl whose father was having a heart-attack.

Secretly, I gave the man a healing seed to chew on, and the ambulance was called, on its way.

Though in this weather, it will take a lot longer, but the gentlemen will be alright.

_*It could be possible that demonic aura was to lure me away from her…Though with no decoy I don't see how it would work…unless that man's cardiac arrest was somehow provoked- *_

Pondering right this moment won't accomplish anything; I must find her as soon as possible. The weather forecast on my cell phone is correct about the rain being quite awful; in fact it is now half-way there to my knees. The entire block is deserted and no life appears to be around, I suppose everyone else has heed the warning forecast.

Koenma had informed me earlier that he is deciding to leave the vehicle from before, and that it is parked about half a block away. I find the red vehicle with ease, and am surprised water hasn't seeped into the floor. Quickly, I start the engine, and carefully head around the block.

The rainfall only appears to grow harsher; the window-wiper blades are dueling with the unpleasant force of the H2O.

Then, I spot a bright red umbrella, and a person lying on a bus cement bench. Trees are surrounding the area, but it doesn't heed much protection. The level of the water is rising faster now halfway below the cement seat, and it appears to only get worse.

Hastily, I stop the SUV, climb out, and rush towards Aisha. I call out her name, but gain no response; it appears she is unconscious. Feeling her forehead, it's clear she's running a dangerous fever. Promptly I carry her bridal style, and trudge to the car.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

After returning inside the condo, I once again prepare some clothes for her.

_* I have no choice but to change her…*_

I remove her shoes and socks first then begin with the sweat pants one-fourth of the way down, I hear a mutter. Slowly I glance up, and meet up with bright brown eyes. Aisha's demeanor afterwards isn't of pleasant matters.

"Get AWAY FROM MEE PERVERT!" Her high-pitched wail screams burns in my sensitive ears; the strength of her kick surprises me greatly, and I end up with a somewhat bruised chin.

_^Perhaps she wounded more than just your chin…^_ Yoko snickers.

_*Quiet fox.*_ I grumble back, rubbing the spot.

"What? Where?" Aisha questions in short breathes.

"Please calm down; I wasn't trying to hurt you; although you did indeed injure me."

Expeditiously, I explain how I found her at a bus stop, and was undressing her from the wet clothing.

"You already have a fever, and you were passed out; it's astonishing that you are even awake right now."

"I'm sorry Kurama, I didn't mean to…" Aisha mutters, and her eyes begin to droop.

"No, it's my fault; I apologize." I state. "But please Aisha, you must change quickly, or you will only get worse."

"Here is a change of clothes, if you need assistance, please do ask, alright?"

"Thank you…" She mutters, as I exit, into my bedroom to change.

I can't help but to feel highly embarrassed about this entire situation and Yoko choses to comment.

_^Who would have known she could injure you of all people, Shuichi.^_

_*Hopefully something like this doesn't happen again and quit with your incommodious perstering.*_

_^Her waking up to you undressing her, and kicking you in the chin; yes I suppose that isn't something we like to be repeated, I much rather pester then remain here in tedious silence. ^_

_*_ _Obviously Fox, though you are such an annoyance.*_

Yoko chuckles and adds; _^She's a lot feistier then what I thought originally…hm, more_ _fascinating than before.^_

_*Him of all demons, showing interest in a human….Oh, what a circumstance for a crisis…*_

Sighing to myself, I can't help but to think, this will only end in dissatisfaction, or even misery.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aisha's POV:**

Damn, today is just not my day! The last thing I remember before ending up here again in his condo, is trying to walk home. Now, I'm changing, and to be honest I'm really, super embarrassed. Kurama was about to change my clothes, but I managed to kick him extremely hard; but he didn't really deserve it.

'_He's trying to help me, and I go and hurt him…He must hate me more now…'_

Finally I finish dressing, and I feel bad for ruining and wetting his clothes.

'_Tck, he should have let me stay wet, would have saved him the trouble…'_

'_He must be having a hard time with this mission, and I'm really just making it worse, man I suck.'_

I exit his bedroom and shut the door behind me, as I enter the warm living room, suddenly my head pounds harshly, and I'm overcome with dizziness. Extreme ice chills run down my body, and the room spins like crazy, forcing me to crash on to the ground.

"Urg…"

_'What...the...heck...? Is my head splitting into two fucking pieces?!'_

Shuichi exits the restroom, wearing gray sweat pants and a plain black turtleneck. He spots me on the floor and quickly helps me up; He leads me further into the living room and I toss myself on his couch and shriek. My shoulder feels like it's in agonizing torture, and my head might as well be smashed into a million, tiny little bits.

**Kurama's POV:**

"Kill me! Please!" Aisha pleads. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Please try to relax Aisha…" I say softly, but she continues to cry out in pain.

I decide to release my calming pollen, and slowly her screams die down. However, her breathing is ragged, and her forehead is extremely hot, her fever has gotten worse. I also notice her shoulder is bleeding again.

_*How did she injure it again? She wasn't convulsing…*_ I can't help but to feel puzzled by this dilemma.

I ask her if I can dress her wound, but I obtain no reply. I am left with no choice but to do so without her permission.

_*Hopefully she won't be too upset…*_

Carefully, I pull the shirt sleeve aside, and begin to analyze her shoulder. The wound is worse than it was before; in fact it almost appears to have _burns._

_^How is that even possible? ^_ Yoko questions, baffled as well.

_*Honestly, I don't have an explanation…*_

It's really shocking that the bleeding hasn't ceased yet.

_*I've never seen a wound as strange as this before…*_

_^This might be that of the work of the Anrokku-Isei of pain…^_

_*That would be the only thing that could account for this injury.*_

_^She might die at this rate; you should use the demon healing seeds…^_

_*Are you sure Yoko, it might be too much for her, I already gave her healing seeds earlier…*_

_^I suggest acting now; the after effects won't be too unpleasant, be haste and proceed to give them to her. ^ _The fox demon commands.

_*If you say so...*_ I mutter, still a bit reluctant.

Wrapping up her shoulder, I swiftly obtain hold of demonic healing seeds. Quickly placing the seeds into her mouth, I use my sprit energy to once again move the seeds and she swallows them.

The bleeding through the wrappings slows down, but they still do not cease. Aisha's breathing has also composed, but her temperature is still remarkably high.

"I'll shall make some tea for you, please hold on..."

A painful expression still lies upon her face, even after giving her demonic healing seeds.

_^Use the demon tea leaves, it is best for fevers and such.^_ Yoko informs me.

_*Alright I will.*_ I cannot help but to worry; will she be alright?

_^If we were able to cease that abomination swiftly, none of this would be occurring...^_

_*I realize that, but we cannot change what has already happened.*_

The fox within me is silent, and as I begin crushing the leaves; however my mind is still not at ease.

_^Your indifference annoys me greatly. You act as though you are not intrigued, but in fact you are. ^ _Yoko suddenly states.

_*I am not. Why now do you choose to discuss this__? You really are a childish fool now.*_

_^You should take a closer look into yourself, Shuichi, and quite lying to me. I also suggest sprinkling more calming pollen into her tea, it will help relieve more of the pain.^_

_*Yoko, now is not the time for this…_I somewhat shout at him. _*You keep filling my mind with all of your perverse thoughts...*_

_^ Eventually, you will accept these feelings; after all we are the same being.^_

I hear his laughter roar in my mind as I turn red with irritation.

_*Silence Fox.*_ I growl the same time the tea kettle goes off.

Who would have guessed my former self could become so pestering? I might possibly be driven insane if this does not cease.

_*Such a true annoyance. If this is your way of 'calming' me down, then you're mistaken.*_

_^Tck. Stubborn human, when will you conclude with disguising how you really feel?^_

_*Tormenting me will get you nowhere, Yoko.*_

_^How am I tormenting you? Do explain.^ _

_*Never mind that, do you honestly think the tea will benefit her?*_

_^I am positive, just do it quickly; I am sure she will be fine soon after.^_

Yoko's words linger in my mind, but I chose to push it aside and place the last of the medications into the tea.

Returning into the room, I notice she looks a little bit more at peace. I cannot help but to stare, and I watch her for a few moments…Suddenly she cries out in a whisper;

"Please…don't hate me..."

Tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't…want to…end…it all…" She mumbles sadly.

She appears to be sobbing, but only small fragile whimpers exit from her lips. As if she has trained herself not to vocalize from emotional pain.

I hesitate, a bit unsure how to react to her strange outburst. I decide to try soothing her, instead.

"Sh…. Please do not cry…I don't hate you." I whisper softly as I caress her arm.

Slowly, her eyes opens, but are empty and lifeless. "Really?"

"No I don't, why would anyone hate you?"

Aisha then says; "Because I'm a mistake, I'm useless…"

I pause, and think to myself; she somehow must still be in a dream state of mind. I recall her poetry, and from what I noticed, from the way she reacted with others; she hides everything behind a mask…

_^The Anrokku seed is not only physically damaging, but also psychologically. The demonic healing seeds must be toning down the bodily injures, if you don't give her the tea soon, she will end up consumed in complete despair. Expedite and make her drink it. ^_ Yoko states.

_*I will Yoko, but first she needs to regain some composure, or she might never drink it.*_

"None of that is true, Aisha. Everyone has a reason for being; they just need to create it." I state in a soft tone.

"They all want me to die, and end it all…they say it's for the best…"

"Don't listen to their lies…they are only wanting to cause you pain…people who are worth suffering for, will never try to hurt you."

Gradually, her chocolate colored tearful eyes regain some warmth and gaze into my emerald ones.

_^Such marveling beauty…^_

Raw emotion swims gracefully in her eyes and I have to agree with Yoko. Suddenly, she embraces me, her whimpers die away softly…I am frozen for a moment, surprised by the move, but I gently hug back.

"Sh..Please don't cry; you have been through a lot as it is. An incredible person like you shouldn't suffer like this."

"You're so…sweet..." She murmurs into my chest, and embraces me even tighter. "And very warm..."

_^She-She's so soft...^ _

_*Y-yoko, please...*_

It is difficult to keep both myself and the inner fox in check, for the t-shirt she is wearing is quite thin…and her breasts are pressing against my chest; her nipples feel slightly erect.

I unwillingly but hastily let go, and hand her the tea.

"Here, please drink this; it will help you feel better."

She sips it quietly and after a while a bit more life sparks in her eyes.

"Thank you for caring…."

She wobbly stands up, as I say; "You're very welcome."

As I place my hand on her left shoulder, I take notice of how short she is compared to me, which is strange of me to not notice it before. The next thing I feel is something soft and warm against my cheek, her lips. I stand there, dumbfounded and hear her say, very softly;

"I'm glad you're here, Kurama…" Her mostly empty cup of tea tumbles onto the beige carpet. As I glance down at Aisha, her eyes close and before she collapses to the ground, I catch her.

_^I am relieved she is alright now..^_

Gazing down at her, I observe her facial expression which is at ease; she is even smiling a bit.

_^I ponder what would have occurred had you given her more of the demonic seeds.^_ Yoko smirks.

_*You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?*_

_^Not precisely …sometimes humans they tend to be more…emotionally open.^_

_*Did you test this or something?*_ I question, curious. When did the fox have time to do this exactly?

_^Possibly…who's to say I didn't? ^_

_*You must be joking…* _I sigh to myself, what a tricky fox. However, I am glad for his knowledge, without it, I would have been done for long ago; and Aisha would have been as well.

After redressing her shoulder for the fourth time today, I carry her to my bedroom.

"This time, please stay put."

I say as I shut the door behind me and head into the living room.

My efforts are in vain because I cannot get her actions off my mind, heat continuously rises in my face and I feel extremely foolish for being this flustered.

_^'I don't have feelings...' the thick-headed human claims, and yet can't cease his blushing from a simple hug, and kiss on the cheek. Keh. Shuichi, you __**are**__ a fool.^_ Yoko mocks, and insults me.

"Quiet Yoko…." I mutter under my breath.

_^At least I am more confident in what I desire.^_

_*Well I am not the one deemed as a complete pervert.* _I mock the fox back.

_^Who says I am? Keh. You are so simpleminded.^_

_*As are you.*_

_^It is your fault that your human life is as dull as it is.^_

_*You only found it boring because I wasn't looking for a mate.*_

_^Not completely true, I just wish you would let me have fun...^_

_*You were more pleasing when you remained quiet, and acted as if you did not exist.*_

_^Perhaps I was bored to death? Ever think of that? ^ _Yoko then adds;_ ^You truly are a bore, it is quite irritating.^_

_*Does it matter if I am? You however, are just more bothersome then you are supposed to be, such a troublesome side effect to deal with.*_

_^Oh please, you should enjoy yourself more often, Shuichi^_

_*Your definition of "fun" is not the same as my own.*_

_^Perhaps you should change it...^_

_*I...rather not...yours is...not what most normal beings would even consider thinking about, let alone doing.*_

I cannot believe that I'm fighting with him; how ridiculous is this? On a better

note, Miss Aisha is out of danger for now; and is safe. Though I truly hope I can keep it this way…

_**To be continued...**_

**My notes:**

**12 pages on 12 inch font! Cheer with me! Writer's block has been defeated!(For now) Hopefully I will be able to finish this story BEFORE school is over for me .(I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT!) Guys let me know what you think! PLEASE review, it makes me update faster! If any of you guys have ideas or just concerns, feel free to ask, I will reply as soon as I can! Flaming will be drowned, so feel free to try! :D –holds up bucket of ice water-**

**Peace OUT & Rock ON! **

**C:**

**~PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha**


	12. Curiosity may kil satisfaction gives wil

**Another Day that May only be a Dream, Kurama x Oc Fan-fiction Story**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

*****Warnings of possible lime-ness! (Not much) But quite a bit of death, and gore...**

**Edited last: 6-27-13**

**Genres: Paranormal, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dark, Drama, Erotic, General, Hope, Horror, Musical, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Friendship, and Violence!**

**Disclaimer:** _I wish I __did, but I wouldn't be writing this now would I be? So don't bother trying to sue me because I'm poor. -.- That will make YOU look retarded._

**Thought format:**

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^Enter some sort of text here.^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoug****hts:** _*Put in some more text here too!*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** _'I want some buttered toast.'_

_NEWLY ADDED!: __Sinhalese is a REAL language, and does come from Sri Lanka!_

**Anything said in Sinhalese: ****"Why do you ask so many questions?!"**

**Chapter 11: Curiosity may kill, but satisfaction gives will**

**Kurama's POV:**

At around 6:25 pm my ears prick up from movement coming from my bedroom. I place the book I am reading down, and knock on the door somewhat softly before opening it.

"Aisha? Are you awake now?" I ask and make eye contact with her.

"Yeah…what happened? Man, my body feels like a brick…" She replies sounding quite tired.

"I think that would be due to the demonic healing seeds I gave you and the calming pollen…"

"Wait…what? You used that shit on me?" She looks a bit panicked, even angry.

"I had no other alternative, the pain became too much for you to bare." I calmly begin telling her and why she must have reacted that way; most likely due to the Anrokku seed. I also say briefly explain her injuries are becoming far worse, so she requires another healing session.

For a moment she's speechless and only stares at me in thought but as I am getting the healing gel/paste ready she states; "I'm sorry about all the trouble this has caused you Kurama. You know you don't have to waste your energy on me…"

She then goes on to ask if I am wasting my life energy healing her, which slightly takes me by surprise that she even possess that information; it is a little difficult getting used to the idea that millions of humans know this information, all retained from a anime television show and manga called_ Yu Yu Hakusho_. I wonder how the others will react once they learn this too.

I smile softly, and say; "No, I am not, this doesn't hurt me, as long as I rest a bit. Besides, do keep in mind you have to be fully recovered, I don't think you can be kept safe if your body is in complete agony.

"I guess you have a point. Okay, let's get this over with." She smiles, trying her best to not let the dread show on her face, but I can see it reflecting in her eyes.

"Don't worry; this will hopefully close your injuries." I say, trying to reassure her. Though in all honestly, I'm not sure myself. I have only heard the tall tales of the evil Anrokku seed, but I never have seen its effects this close-up, until now.

_^I__t's still surprising she hasn't succumbed to death yet. Lower level demons would have, or least that is what I have heard from others.^_ Yoko comments.

_*Perhaps her survival was the real 'test' and not__ only__ the horrible torture.*_ I ponder.

_^ Or it could have bee__n a way to make sure the seal would be damaged.^_ Yoko adds, and I agree.

As she pulls my oversized shirt sleeve down, I gradually smear the paste and begin adding my energy, in a circular motion.

I can sense her twitching in discomfort but I continue, and try to distract her.

"So, what happened to 'My mom won't take that long' hm?"

She mumbles "No clue." She hides her face and says nothing more.

_*Perhaps that was the wrong thing to ask...*_

_^I would think so, tell her about that little girl and man.^_

"Sorry, I suppose it's none of my business." I say, and she looks up again, and utters "It's okay."

:::::::::::::::::::::

A minute later she questions, "So who did you help out?"

I smile and tell her about the daughter and the father who was going into Myocardial Infarction.

"You could have just said heart attack Mr. Smart ass." She grins and I do the same back.

"There's no need to add insult to injury."

"Meh. So you gave him a healing seed?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will be alright now."

"You should sell those things, bet you'd make a ton of money Kurama."

"Perhaps, but then I'd have to revel how I create them."

"Oh right..." She utters, "But hey maybe you could go underground!"

Before I can respond she interrupts me, "Then again you might get involved with stupid gangs-urg never mind. It wouldn't suit your human side's image anyway. Gang banger demon Kurama…"

I can't help but to chuckle slightly into my hand, "Rather creative imagination you have there."

"Not really, maybe once in a while." She states sounding slightly bored. "So if you're on this mission alone, what happened to Yusuke and everyone else?"

"Good question," I reply and then add; "Koenma had placed me on a task to retrieve something of importance to him in demon world, while Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke were sent to locate a wanted hybrid demon in our human world, which happened to be in _Russia_."

"Wow, they went to Russia? I thought shit only happened in _Japan_, in Yusuke's city..." Aisha said, looking a bit excited.

"No, of course not. Though a lot of things do take place in _Japan_, most likely due to that fairly large portal connecting our human world with the demon and spirit world." I state, and she then asks;

"So, if they went to _Russia_, how'd they stay undercover? Did they learn to speak _Russian_?"

"Yet another excellent question, you could say they learned, then again maybe not." I pause, finishing up the healing session and handing her a glass of water from my nightstand and a packet of human pain pills labeled _Advil_.

She fixes the sleeve, tears the packet open, sips the water and swallows the green blue liquid pain pills.

"Koenma has recently opened a science/research department in Spirit world, and with the ogres and my occasional advice they have created some more supportive devices."

"Such as...?"

"Spirit bands which store extra spirit energy." I hold up my wrist exposing an orange silicon rubber wrist band that reads "Spirited".

"Nice touch there, you have those in pink?" She smiles.

"Actually yes, I believe Boton is wearing one." I answer, and then go on to say; "My healing gel, and my healing seeds were perfected in the lab, and their latest addition to answer your question about the language barrier, is called articulation gum.

" Articulation gum?" She questions, appearing a bit confused.

"I have some with me actually, the only real issue with it, is it's bitter taste, and it's still just a prototype." I state, and pull out a single strip of the gray experimental gum.

"So how does it work?"

"Simple, first you carve the name of the language you wish to speak. It does not matter what language it is written in, and after adding a bit of spirit energy you just chew until it dissolves in your mouth."

"That sounds way too damn simple, guess I'll never have to take language classes again...You should probably lend me some-" Aisha states then nearly shouts; "Wait! Are there any catches, like crazy side-effects? I won't exactly be too thrilled to sue Spirit World."

I laugh at her enthusiasm. "No, just the bitterness may linger a bit, but I hear mouth wash does works wonders though."

She laughs slightly at my joke and responds;

"Darn, too bad I don't do well with anything nasty, or have any spirit energy..."

"You never know, as I stated before you probably haven't unlocked your potential spirit energy yet." I say, and before I can give a brief explanation regarding the gum she says;

"If you work out the taste and the spirit energy thing, they'd be super rich, well if they needed to be …" She utters, trying to smile though I can tell something else is on her mind.

"Too bad it may eventually be exposed in the process." I say with a light laugh.

"You'll find a loop hole, with that huge brain of yours."

"You're too kind." I smile, getting her to giggle a bit.

"Hey Kurama, have you seen my backpack?" Aisha asks.

"Don't worry; it's right here, though it's still fairly damp." I say as I hand it to her from its original leaning position against the bed.

She unzips a smaller compartment pulling out her gray cellphone, which fails to turn on.

"Damn it…must have been water damaged..." She mutters, not looking pleased.

"Would you like to use mine?" I ask and hand it to her.

She nods, and utters thanks.

After hearing six or so unanswered rings, I say; "You know I can give you a ride home, though in this weather I don't think it would be very safe.

"I think I'll wait, I'm sure she must be sleeping or something." Aisha says, trying to smile, but it's clear she's saddened and worried.

_^ I still cannot help but to be curious, what happened to her mother? And what exactly is her story...?^_

_*I can't even fathom anything at the moment...I just get the feeling there's negativity involved.*_

_^As I said before, we will find out soon enough...^_ With that said Yoko goes back to remaining silent.

"Hey, Kurama?"

"Yes, Aisha?"

"Will the others join you too? On your mission now?"

"Koenma has not told me when exactly, but Boton did estimate in a week or so."

"I've also been meaning to ask, just **how** did you get here?" She questions, curiosity sparkling in her coffee colored eyes.

"It's a bit of a long story..." I state, trying to steer in a different direction.

"Please? It's the least you could do; I'm just going to keep bugging you anyway." She smiles softly, but I still see the fear deep in her eyes; it still lingers darkly in the background.

"Alright…I suppose you deserve to know." I state with a smile. "I'm sure you wish to satisfy your curiosity."

"Hell yes I do, just be as descriptive as you possibly can. Please don't leave anything out!" She forces a small, happy laugh.

_^Curiosity killed the cat, Shu__ichi, choose your words carefully.^_ Yoko suddenly says in a dark small chuckle.

_*But satisfaction brought it back, Yoko. I know what I'm doing, and I need to gain her complete trust.*_

"Okay, I will. You have my word Aisha." I say and start stating my experience.

**:::::::**

"I think it would be wise to start from the beginning. Koenma had dropped quite a bombshell on me after…what happened at snack."

For a moment a flare of anger passes through Aisha's eyes, but she remains silent, intent on listening.

"Recall the science department and its various creations? Well one of them happens to be blue prints to creating stabilized portals to other dimensions. This project of theirs had been worked on in secret for about two years, and the blue prints had been stolen a couple of months ago."

"Why does that not surprise me…" Aisha mutters under her breath.

"Do explain what you mean by that, Aisha." I question, a little surprised.

"Well, just about everything important seems to get stolen, that golden seal thing, and the stuff you, Hiei, and that creep Goki stole too. Man, Yusuke had it really rough getting the shit back ... I still remember Koenma got busted anyway 'cause your blood was on that demon zombie sword and the forlorn mirror was fucked up. You'd figure Koenma would have beefed up more on guards, because of what happened in the past, but I guess not…"

"Actually, he has sufficiently, but it seems his efforts still are in vain.

Whoever broke in this time clearly knew what they were doing. Though, the strange thing is they only stole those specific blue prints."

"Not anything else? Wow, someone's goal was pretty straight-forward, but man that's crazy."

"It is strange, but so far we have no answer as to _who_ stole those blue prints." I state and go on to say;

"Though we now know _why _they took them. Typically portals and holes opening up at random to different dimensions would happen once in a century, but we believe the enemy stole them in order to cover up their true intentions, not to mention in adding an extra diversion... And we thought the undead demons were troublesome enough..."

"Zombie... demons...?"

"Yes, I was informed of this very soon after arriving here in this world."

"Can those demons can get into this world?" She questions looking fearful.

"As of right now no, Koenma sent his forces to demon world to hold them off, but I'm not sure how long they can last against them…"

"This is hopeless, isn't it..." She whispers, looking down at her dangling feet.

"Don't say that, I don't think Yusuke would be very pleased to hear that; besides we cannot lose hope just yet." I reassure her, though the odds are forming against us.

"Okay Kurama. Now, how did you use the portal to get here?" She perks up, forcing a smile once again. "How exactly does it work?"

For a moment I'm taken back, because I can't read her eyes; they only express false cheer.

"Well, using a vast amount of spiritual energy and Koenma's Spirit Shield, we can create a portal to any location, but it requires some time to become fully stable. However ever since the original blue prints were stolen, the newly created portals are very unstable and are altered greatly. It may take the others a lot longer than estimated to arrive, but I am sure they won't take too long."

"Wow, but how do you think whoever stole the prints creates _their_ portals?"

"As of right now, we have no clue to what their power source might be..."

"Oh..." She mutters and is silent for a brief moment. "Go on Kurama, I think I've got this down."

"Alright." I take a breath and continue. "When I finally did manage to safely arrive here in this world I received both a delightful and unpleasant surprise."

Aisha's face scrunches into confusion and curiosity but she vocalizes nothing.

"Do you happen to know what _Sinhalese_ is?"

"Of course I do, I speak a little of it myself, and both my parents are fluent, where are you going with this, Kurama?"

For a moment I'm a bit speechless, but I then say; "Because the first thing I heard when I came into this world was _Sinhalese. _It is an ancient demon language, that few know of today, I almost didn't believe my ears."

"Kurama...you're j-joking right? It's a demon language?!" She looks quite shocked, but quickly snaps out of it and decides to test me.

"Okay then translate this for me." She then states a simple phrase **"Where is my**** mom, do you know, Kurama?"**

I simply reply back, **"If I did know you probably wouldn't be here right now, asking me, Aisha."**

She stares at in complete shock and disbelief.

"N-no way, you speak it perfectly! Hell, way better than I can...That's amazing!"

"I believe the last time I have spoken this language would have to be over one thousand years, Aisha."

"**Go, on please." ****Aisha states with a smile.**

"Though, I would have to say what I heard said wasn't what one would like to hear after so long, whoever these individuals are they were quite degrading and violent. I rather not repeat what those voices had screamed to each other to you, Miss Aisha."

Shock, animosity, wretchedness and fear vibrate in her eyes, and I'm taken back by it. Before I can ask her what is wrong she states; "Please go on…but I think I know what direction this is going to lead to."

I somewhat hesitate but continue non-the-less. "I followed the voices and I also recall hearing different parrot calls as well. That is when I spotted you down the street. I am not sure what drew me to you, but I am glad I monitored you, or you would have been killed the same way Yusuke died his first time around."

"Y-you have quite a story there Kurama. Thanks for sharing though I think you should have been a bit more detailed!" She laughs softly, but not whole heartedly.

"I hope your curious inner cat has been given satisfaction, Aisha." I smile back, and she giggles commenting; "I think it has been fed well, Kurama."

_^And perhaps gain some will to face the obscurity you are fighting within yourself.^ _

**To be continued...**

**My notes: Urg, that ending was so cheesy. -.- Sorry about that, I like having things match…I kind of feel this story is WAY too slow, I mean 11 chapters and she still hasn't gone home? I hope I'm not boring any of you guys! This chapter is 9 pages on 12 inch font. -0 Please Review and let me know what you think, next chapters may have a twist or two; prepare peeps! **

**Rock Out and Peace On.**

**~PiNkBuN17**


	13. Rage and Ghostly Reminders

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

By:~Pinkbun17~

***Warnings of lime-ness! (Not much) But quite a bit of death, and gore...

Edited last: 6-27-13

**Genres:** Paranormal, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dark, Drama, Erotic, General, Hope, Horror, Musical, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Friendship, and Violence!

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and if I did I would be here writing this little story.

**Story Format as always:**

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^Why does this human act so thoughtlessly?^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** _*I ponder the same thing myself, though I really am craving some ice tea right about now.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters: **_'You and me both buddy! And what is he going on about?'_

**Kind of NEWLY ADDED**!: Sinhalese is a REAL language, and does come from Sri Lanka!

**Anything said in Sinhalese**: **"Why do you ask so many questions?!"**

**PLEASE REVIEW**, IT HELPS! Flaming is welcomed, but you will get wet! –Holds up bucket of ice water and bag of marshmallows- :D But, seriously people, we have enough hate to last a lifetime.

**Chapter 13: **Rage and Ghostly Reminders

**Kurama's POV:**

"Miss Aisha!"

"Huh? Gah, I thought I told you to stop calling me that! Jeez!" Aisha finally responds after I call her name several times.

"You still don't appear well, you should lay down-"Before I can finish she cuts me off.

"Shut up already! You don't need to act so caring, it irritates me." She states angrily. "Quit being so fake mannered you asshole!"

I'm a bit taken back from her shouting, but I suppose she has been through enough as it is.

**Aisha's POV:**

At first I can pretend his damn little story doesn't bother me, but wow does he push it! This smart-ass! He must know those were my stupid parents screaming at each other, it feels like he's mocking me! I never would have guessed I could start feeling hatred towards him this quickly again, what the hell is up with this retarded irony?!

I need to calm down, maybe just MAYBE he didn't know? With his personality, only he himself would know! Stupid manipulate jerkoff.

God, I can't believe this! This entire freaking day! I can't seem to calm down… wonder if that stupid seed has anything to do with this.

"Aisha, shouldn't you try to contact your mother?" Kurama asks. I glance at him realizing I became so consumed by my thoughts that I forgot he was in the same room…staring at me.

"Yeah, I should." Strange as it is, there's a flash of _something_ in his now stone cold eyes. Anger?

'_I guess I should apologize, I was out of line…'_

"Oh just fuck your stupid cold face! You and your damn **inhumanness**!"

'_Whoa…why did I say that?'_

His icy expression gives nothing away but slight hurt seems to flicker, but only for a second in his eyes. He coldly states; "Of course I am inhuman, I **am **a demon, Miss Aisha."

My body starts to tremble in rage, though I still feel clenched, and I have no control.

"If what I said pissed you off, you should do something! Stupid ass, acting like a sissy pretending nothing's freaking wrong. Go ahead punch me you know you want to, dick-less!"

More or less his mouth opens slightly in shock, but only for a second, his eyes don't express anything that I can understand but he smiles softly again saying; "Perhaps the stress of everything you have gone through today is getting to you, Miss Aisha you really should rest a bit-"

"Oh just shut up! I'm sick of hearing you talk!" I growl at him, my fists start to tense up, and pain dully licks at my palms.

'_What the heck is wrong with me…this isn't his fault…is it?'_

**If you feel so empty**

**So used up, so let down**

**If you feel so angry**

**Just get up**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

My phone plays the song; _Riot by Three Days Grace. _Meaning my mom is calling! I set up certain songs when my parents choose to grace me with their phone presence. By grace I usually mean torment.

"I thought you stated your cell phone had water damage?" The red-head comments suspiciously.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch; I thought it wasn't working either." I explain hotly back, glaring at him for a moment before answering it.

"Hello?" I pretend to sound bored, but really I'm boiling in anger. Quickly I walk away from him and lock myself in the bathroom.

"Ah, **daughter I fell asleep and forgot to set the clock up. Where are you**?" My mom asks in her native tongue, sounding at ease.

'_I should be the one yelling at her, but I think my voice-box is done for the day. At least she's calmed down!'_

"I'm at a classmate's house; do you realize how cold it is?" I respond; the anger is really seeping through my voice. "My asthma's already started to act up!"

"Oh,** take your medicine then. I can't give you a ride home right now, I don't want **Dulvan to get sick. You know how much hard time he is." My mother adds in her thick accent. She tends to speak in broken grammatical English.

'_Do you have any idea what I've been through? Thanks for your lack of concern, when you know I have a weak immune system too…'_

"So I have to wait until Daddy comes home?" I question trying not to cry or scream out in rage.

"**Who's going to watch them? I can't leave them here **you know how much of monster they are!" My mom shouts back in both languages.

"Fine then I'll walk home! It's not like you give a damn about me!" Tears sting in my eyes, but I force them down.

"Don't talk to me like that! **I'm not taking you to the hospital when you get sick you stupid bitch!**"

"Well I don't need you to! I hope you find my body in the street! I hate you!" I shout in bitter rage, and slam down on the power button, disconnecting the phone call.

'_Lovely, she forgets and it's my fault that I'm stuck here? Why do I always have this kind of luck? Huh, maybe it's karma…' _I sigh to myself, trying my best from becoming more upset.

I nearly die, _**twice **_and my mom isn't concerned. Awesome, now do I win a prize?

**::::::::**

In the end Mr. Perfecto gives me a ride home, but I still can't keep myself away from raging thoughts.

"Hey Kurama?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Aisha?" He sounds chipper enough to fool anyone, but I know he has to be somewhat irritated.

'_Seriously, I deserve it; still I don't know why I feel this way, but man I need to calm the hell down…'_

"Sorry about what I said earlier, it's just that I'm-pretty pissed and don't know how to handle any of this."

He ponders for a moment, but I add; "But it really it felt like you were also mocking me!"

He glances at me in confusion and questions; "How exactly did I mock you?"

I sigh, "When you were telling me about hearing _Sinhalese _spoken angrilyby two people_,_ I'm sure by now you know who they are."

"After what I heard your mother say over the phone, I made the connection, but I honestly was not attempting to taunt you."

I only stare at him, as his eyes are glued to the road in front of him.

"I apologize if I offended you-" I decide to stop him there.

"Dude, you don't need to apologize if you are only doing it for the sake of getting on my good side don't bother, you should do it because you mean it, not because you feel like you have to." I pause for a moment and look out the window. The rain is finally letting up and it's only light drizzle, like it wants to say sorry for being so harsh earlier.

"Besides, I was the one being a jerk earlier, though to be honest I still feel really pissed and like I said before I don't know **how **to feel." I pause again, but then add; "I am glad you told me what you know, but right now I think it's better if you leave me alone; because I have nothing to do with this."

"But Aisha-" Kurama starts, but I direct my finger to my building. "There, you can park over there."

He does what I say, but before I can rush out the door he presses the auto lock and turns the engine off.

"Please allow me finish. Even if you truly believe you are not involved, it does not change the fact that you currently are, or need I remind you?"

"Shut up." I state quietly, not looking up.

He continues to talk. "I will not, Miss Aisha-"

"Quit calling me that!" I shout this time staring him dead in the face.

"Okay, Aisha. But do understand you require protection from-"

"No. 'cause I don't need it, okay? You've done enough already, twice in fact! Besides like I said before I don't want to burden you, you have enough on your plate."

Each word he spews out only feeds the rage-ful fire within me, but why do I feel this way? Is it my heart speaking, or just my mind being a jumbled sloppy mess? Urg, I don't have time for this sentimental shit. Screw him.

"You are not a burden to anyone, please refrain from saying that. Honestly-"

I chop his sentence off with a small bitter laugh.

"Ha! Yeah right, even if you say it you don't really full heartedly mean it-"

"Please quit stating that, you have faced and contained enough negatively to last you a lifetime, Aisha, as well as I. I know it will be difficult, but I can assist you and we can face this together as a team. "

For a moment I'm speechless, and look up at him.

I then gain my voice again, and the anger just spills out.

"What the hell do you know? Yeah you're an old freaking 'wise' soul, but jeez you can't really relate to me, nor will you ever understand, but you'll be able to pull it off by fakin' it; won't you?"

"My life hasn't been the most noble, but I choose to better myself. Aisha, you need to give yourself a chance, how else will you face this matter?"

I remain silent for a moment, but I have a better idea.

My fingers painfully pry the door's lock upwards.

"By avoiding you." I say as I open the door and force myself out quickly, pretending I don't feel a thing even as my entire body quakes in pain.

He quickly exits the car and follows suit behind me.

"You can try Aisha, but I cannot allow you out of my sight." He states.

"Blah, blah, blah, you sound like a damn stalker!" I grumble, not bothering to stop myself, the anger raging inside of me is ruining what's left of my rational mind.

Kurama chuckles softly, "I beg to differ, considering this is for your own safety."

"If I wasn't in so much pain I'd smack that grin off your face!" I growl, feeling even more irritated.

I turn around harshly after finishing treading up the stupid uneven cement steps in the front of my dull building. The boiling rage seems to halt its self, and some sadness begins to seep into my heart again.

"Look, I'm not ungrateful, in fact nothing I say or do can ever pay you back for what you did for me today, but really I want to be left alone." I state. "So, can you please fuck off?" I can't completely hide the bitterness in my voice. I turn around shoving the dull bronze key in the door knob, and step in my building.

"Very well. As you wish. But do keep in mind you are still an easy target, at least keep in touch with me." Before I can move an inch, he somehow has my cell phone in his hands.

My eyes widen in shock, but I quickly get over it. I sigh to myself and grumble, "Stubborn jerk."

He smirks, probably thinking he's a winner; Well whoopie for him!

"So smug, aren't you? Maybe you'll win a chicken dinner." I say without thinking, not realizing I just said it out loud!

"Pardon?" He questions, now smiling a bit more.

"Nothing, freaking smart aleck." I mutter, but I know he hears me, how can he not with those sonic ears of his.

"Can I have my phone back, or are you going to steal it? I mean you _are_ a thief."

"I _was _a thief." He smiles yet again, but something more seems to surface in his eyes. "Though I don't think your phone would be worth taking anyway."

I roll my eyes and put my hand out.

He softly hands it back and states; "There I have your information and you have mine, if you need anything please feel free to-"

"Yeah, yeah, leave." I say and before the brown cracking wooden door slowly closes I shout; "You don't even look Japanese, faker!" At the last second his look of surprise is hilarious!

Though I only frown, my small laugh dies before it can escape my lips.

'_He has to really hate me know, after all those things I said._' I think to myself as I walk towards my family's apartment.

'_If he hates me he will leave me alone then.'_

My mom is lazing on the living room couch, asleep in front of the TV.

'_Thank god! Cranky hag is napping!'_

I sneak past her, into the master bedroom, trying to avoid waking my baby brother in his crib. Our household is angry, messy and strange, I can say this without a doubt because it always proves me right.

We have three bedrooms; master bedroom belongs to my parents and brother, the second my younger sisters and I, and the third did to me. Though we didn't always have the third room around, in fact we only got the extra space a few years ago. Long story short this room is nick-named the 'Ghost Room'. Why you might ask? Well for starters, nearly every night something unlogical happens.

To set this place on the creep-o-meter, I hear freaky voices whispering my name, glare at shadow people walking by my window, and feel something sit on my bed and mess with my blankets. As freaky as this is, it only happens late at night, and oddly enough I'm not _that _afraid.

In my building in front of my old window is an indoor water fountain and the area also echos even if you try to walk quietly, so when I saw the shadow of a person I found it weird that I didn't hear anything so, I opened the door and looked around; but I found no one.

Other annoying things have happened; even Aurora and I have seen a thing or two together, like glowing orbs so I know I'm not completely losing it!

Even if this place is haunted, I don't really care, because I've decorated it fairly well with anime posters, nature, animals and my favorite bands, plus it was my very own room, but I never could get a wink of sleep without having the most terrible nightmares. A mysterious male mocking me while everyone I care for is slaughtered, but leaves me unharmed to allow the sorrow to torment me, yeah it's not fun.

When I finally gained some guts to tell my mom, she surprised me because she believed it. Every-word-that-came-out-of-my-mouth! My mom also told me a story when we were out of the house about what happened to her back in _Sri Lanka_ before she got married to my dad.

She started being tormented by a demon called an _Incubus_, a legend called "The Black Prince" in _Sri Lanka_. It even tried to take the form of my dad, but never truly could. At first I didn't believe her but decided to do some research and discovered the horror of what could have possibly happened to me. This demon apparently can give a human anything they want, and in return they grant and desire sex, but if you don't want anything to do with them they torment people, even as far as raping and murdering. Shocking isn't it?

Too bad that's not the end of it, after my parents were married and came to America, four years later she was pregnant with me. My dad being the abusive jerk he is, made my mom sleep in the other bedroom by herself and never believed anything she told him. She had gotten so lonely she wished for some company, and got the wrong kind. The_ Incubus_ was back and it hates children, it wanted me dead.

My mom contacted her mother-in-law and she told her to bring Holy Water home, and place dirty men's clothing and a broom on the bed next to her. My mom said the last time she ever saw the demon was when she screamed at it to leave, and it walked towards the direction my bedroom is now.

Some of my mom's odd behavior made sense after she told me that, and I guess I can understand why she is so cruel to me at times. I still feel so much hatred towards my parents though…and nothing can really justify what they have done to this torn family that should have never been.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kurama's POV:**

_^She was quite direct, perhaps even severing a few nerves?^ _The fox questions, sounding still quite amused.

_*Does it matter? Though even through all that anger she did manage to point out some of my own flaws.*_

_^She only pecks my own interest more; dominating a bodacious female like that will be most pleasurable-^_

_*Silence fox, didn't you notice how strange she reacted? Can the seed be at fault?*_

_^It's possible, but her outbursts would have been far more violent, personally I believe those were her own frustrations speaking, though I honestly do not think she truly knew exactly what she was stating. ^_

_*Are you referring to the 'dick-less' comment? How childish of you.*_

___Incorrect little Shuichi, though teaching her to choose her words more carefully would be in both our favors.^_

_*I will not permit any of your foolish actions, Yoko. You keep away from her, she is not in the proper mind set as of now, and will need time to come to her own conclusions. If you interrupt her, she will only become more hostile towards us both.*_

_^Do not act as though I am the one at fault, for it is your longing too, little Shuichi, you cannot deny your true nature for long, for I always gain what I desire.^_

Still, I cannot believe why I must endure this ridiculous inner conflict, I am not sure how much more I am able to take. Curse that clumsy ogre, perhaps I should cause bodily harm to that incompetent fool after all. My own resentment is starting to sound particularly close to Hiei's insults and blunt speech habits. Perfect, my own past life is more of an uncontrollable loud mouth teenager then I ever thought possible.

After Aisha 'gracefully' slammed the door in my face, anger slightly flared within me, though when she more or less commented about my race, I was fairly bewildered. That was utterly random, was that also supposed to be an insult of some kind? Perhaps I can find out soon enough.

Once I finish with scouting the area, I decide to figure out which apartment window belongs to Aisha, for I will need to know her exact whereabouts and to report it to Koenma. When I finally locate her window, I use the aid of my plants and rise myself quietly two stories up. As I pear into the window, I notice varies posters of nature, animals, cars, and anime. I even spot a drawn picture of myself, holding a rose to my face in the darkness.

I am slightly taken back, but I continue to gaze in the room, you can say the unique sight compels me to do so.

An impressively enormous mirror and marvelously carved dresser catch my attention, photos, stickers, and other various things cover over half of its glass. Once again I spot a drawn picture but this time of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I. I smile to myself, pleased that people think of us in a praising manner, though I still cannot help but to feel it is slightly strange.

Movement to the left catches my eye, and I spot a bunk bed. One young girl on the top and another one located on the bottom.

A mummer carries to my ears and I glance directly below the window sill. There, Aisha is lying on her side, and as she tosses; I notice tears streaming down her face. A troubled expression is plastered in her face, and pain makes it self, apparent.

Before I can even consider entering the bedroom, a light flickers on, and I hide quickly, but the damage has already been caused.

A shriek rings out and I believe the entire complex awakens from it.

"Ghost! Oh My god! **Daughter! Daughter! Wake up! Get up! I saw something-**oh my god!" A women slightly resembling Aisha cries out.

I retreat to the roof as quickly as I can before I am spotted by anyone else.

_*Are not most people already sleeping at this hour?*_ I ponder to myself and glance at the clock. It reads two am.

Confusion, frustration, and weariness commentary echo throughout the area, and some windows are shut harshly.

"What-A ghost?" Aisha's sleepy voice softly questions. "Where?"

"The window!" The women who I presume to be Aisha's mother shouts in fear.

"Mommy, why are you yelling?" One little child ponders sleepy.

Another girl pipes in; "We have school! Wait-ghost?!"

_^The red-headed stalker is fallacious as the red-headed apparition, it suits you well Shuichi.^_ Yoko chuckles.

_*Silence you. I cannot believe I was so careless. How am I the stalker? You really have become quite foolish.*_

"Well I'll check it out." Aisha states, and I glance down. Surprisingly she musters the all the strength she has left to pretend she's not in pain, and even removes the window screen to peer out the window.

"Be careful! **I am not taking you to the hospital if you fall!"** Her mother comments, clearly terrified.

"I'm not a klutz, thank you very much. Besides, whatever you saw it's long gone. Your voice probably scared it shitless."

"Mommy, I don't want to sleep in here!" The little girl shouts; "I'm sleeping on the couch!"

"I don't like ghosts!" The other one cries, "Can we sleep with you and daddy?"

"Okay, okay. I don't want you two sleep in here, come. Aisha, where are you sleeping?" Her mother questions.

"I'm staying in here, besides the stupid ghost can't scare **me** off." Aisha states.

"**Daughter, you shouldn't sleep in here, what if-**"

"It's fine, if Traya's going to sleep in the living room, and Chenara with you, there won't be space to sleep in your bed anyway. I really don't want to sleep on the floor anyway."

"Fine! Do whatever you want! Come you two have to sleep!" The mother shouts, not sounding the least bit pleased.

I catch movement in my ears and all the lights are shut off. Rushing water hisses and the scent of mango and coconut fill my senses. The pleasant scents mingle with Aisha's and I quickly realize she's taking a shower.

Soft but faint choking sounds are barely heard and I come to the conclusion she is retaining in her emotions. Even as she spoke to her family she did not let a single bit of her anxiety and terror out; her voice was calm and evenly toned.

_^Why does this human enjoy tormenting her psyche?^_

_*I wish I knew, but it would not be wise to disturb her.*_

_^The only thing I desire is to join her, perhaps she will change her mind.^_

_*What is wrong with you? Is that all you think about?* _I grow more irritated with my former self.

_^Are you blind, have you not seen the walls of her room? There are far too many pictures of you and I-^_

_*Her younger sisters are also fans, you have no proof-*_

_^Fool, I suggest you go look again.^_

**:::::**

I cannot fathom why Yoko is so insistent, for I only see more pictures of myself.

_^Just wait little Shuichi, you can deny it all you desire, but she must contain feelings for you. Recall her cell phone?^_

_*You're reading too much into things, otherwise I would have smelled some sort of sexual __arousal__.*_

The fox continues to pester me, but I refuse to even listen to him.

^Shuichi, you cannot avid this for long. Recall I also have power.^

_*A foolish fox you are, and to believe you despised humans one point in your life.*_

Yoko only chuckles, and retreats to the back of my mind.

I debate whether or not to speak with Aisha, but I decide to leave, not before leaving a rose and one of my detection plants on her window sill. If anything tries attacking her, the plant will automatically react, and inform me.

"Goodnight Miss Aisha." I mutter under my breathe and take my leave.

**Aisha's POV:**

I'm almost grateful my mom woke me up because she thought she saw a ghost in my window. Truth be told, it doesn't bother me because I didn't feel any presence like I would with what happened in the 'Ghost Room'. Whatever my mom saw, I hope it wasn't trying to torment me too; my thoughts have already taken over that job.

Realizing sleep just might never come, I decide to listen to my ipod and play a random song which happens to be '_Ow My Feelings' by Periphery._

**Lost the way**

**Feel the world below me**

**Painlessly ascend**

**Torn away dissolving the life I know**

**Grasp the light**

**Feel the glow enfolding**

**Exaltation**

**Isolate the answers and truth from lies**

As the music soothes my ears, I wobbly glance down the window.

Something brushes up against me, and I stare in shock at the moving plant petting me?!

"What the hell?!" I whisper harshly to myself, and also spot the rose.

"So stupid Kurama's the ghost."

**Lost the way**

**The path unravels before me**

**Unholy day I'm letting go**

'_Well at least I don't have to worry it being that thing from before.'_

**Through time these cries distort the view**

**Hopeless misdirection**

**We all defy the chance to know**

**This world is not the one I knew**

**Holding tight to our beliefs**

**Awake to what we have become**

As the lyrics melt into random muttering my mind finally falls into a peaceful sleep. Not for long. I awake bolting upward in my bed, tears are streaming down my face and the nightmares are fainting pricking at my brain. Though, this time there is nothing to calm me down because once again I feel an impression on the bed. Someone or something is sitting on the edge, and I can't see it.

The urge to scream grows with each haunting memory plaguing my mind, but I'm awake and can't do anything to stop it.

_**To be continued...**_

**My notes: 19 pages in 12 inch font! Gah, this was quite a struggle to write. 0-o The bits about the ghost room and the mother being attacked are all real, sadly. -.- Well, at least they're alive…right?**

**Let me know what you guys think! I'm starting to get to the point of writer's block again. T-T**

**Rock Out and Peace On!**

**-Pinkbun17**

**Please review; it will renew the plot bunnies and birdies!**


	14. Warning Signs and an Ungolden Feather

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

*****Warnings of lime-ness! (Not much) But quite a bit of death, and gore...**

Edited last: 6-28-13

**Genres: **Paranormal, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dark, Drama, Erotic, General, Hope, Horror, Musical, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Friendship, and Violence!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and if I did…it might not be as great a manga or show!_

**Story Format as always:**

Yoko's Thoughts: _^Yatta Yatta Blah?^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** _*Blah Blah Yatta Meh.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** _'Meh Meh Yeah!'_

**Kind of NEWLY ADDED!: ** Sinhalese is a REAL language, and does come from Sri Lanka!

**Anything said in Sinhalese: ****"Why do you ask so many questions?!"**

PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS! Flaming can be attempted, but that would make you an immature jerk, wouldn't it?

**Chapter 14: Warning Signs and an Ungolden Feather**

**Kurama's POV:**

School has been a bit on the frustrating side, mainly due to bothersome rumors and foolish humans actually believing it as the truth. Apparently there is gossip circulating around that I am in a relationship with a male senior from the cheer-squad. Typically, this would not even grab the slightest portion of my attention, but these people are far more persistent than I can expect. Even to the point where I cannot think properly let alone contact Koenma in private.

_^Who would have known simple mortals could cause you this much trouble, all without seemly much effort.^_

_*I don't need your annoyance either fox. I am not sure how to correct this predicament…I cannot believe I have to actually be concerned with something so futile.*_

My solution ends up being far simpler then I imagine. I finally explain very briefly to the humans who keep pestering me to basically mind their own business.

"I have no connection to whoever you are referring to, however my own status is none of your concern in the first place." I state coldly, and they cease their useless rambling, and choose to remain speechless except one. One female chooses to proceed to grab my arm.

"Hey, so you don't roll that way? Then damn I'd like a piece of you-"

"Pardon, but I do not find your harassment pleasant in the least, I suggest you leave me be." I say with a plastered smile and remove my arm from her own.

"S-sorry S-shuichi, guess we didn't r-realize we were harassing you…" Another female stutters with a nervous smile. She grabs ahold of the first girl, yanking her away from me.

_^Stupidity cannot be easily mended.^_

"It is fine; please don't allow it to happen again." I say with another false smile.

With that stated, the entire group leaves, not before commenting in a bothersome manner as they walk away.

"Wow, he's really hot…"

"Yeah he is! Maybe he'll ask me to the dance!"

"I doubt that Sherry, he'll ask me!"

"Na, he won't!"

"Bitch please!"

**::::::**

These humans and their pointless desire for idiotic conflicts, it's simply idiotic.

As I recall, Aisha was keeping the company of two females; which coincidently I run into during lunch time.

We discuss curriculum for a while, and then chatter about various topics, such as my reasons for choosing schooling in this country.

Oddly enough, I feel slightly uneasy speaking to these girls, especially the blonde female Aurora. She appears to quite insightful, and chooses her words carefully. Yet the look in her eyes clearly states; **I do not trust you.**

Mizzy is a tad more soft spoken and cheerful yet seems unaware of her friend's demeanor.

_^I ponder why this human feels strangely about us, how interesting…^_

_*Whatever the case, we just may have to uncover why…however for now…*_

"Say Shuichi, isn't Aisha your partner for the project in _English_?" Mizzy questions.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I ask back.

"You might end up having to do the project on your own; she tends to get sick a lot." Aurora responds.

"I'm sure Mrs. Havrilchak will understand, I just hope Aisha's grade doesn't drop." Mizzy adds in.

"She really needs to come to school more often, at this rate she'll have a lot of trouble catching up again." Aurora says to Mizzy.

The two then explain to me that ever since middle school, even elementary Aisha has missed too much of school, mainly due to becoming easily ill.

_^So she's one with a weak immune system, do you believe?^_

_*It's possible, but we cannot know for sure.*_

"I suppose I will try to get in touch with her before I make my decision. Thank you Miss Aurora and Miss Mizzy." I state with a smile.

"No problem." Aurora states, trying to smile a bit, but her eyes state otherwise.

Mizzy grins brightly adding; "Yeah, so want to join us? We're headed towards the library, maybe you can get some work done too."

Before I have a chance to reply, Aurora states; "Uh, Mizzy didn't we have a HCC meeting to go to?"

"We do? Huh, I thought it was next Wednesday…"

"Not to pry, but what exactly is HCC?" I question curiously.

"It stands for _Hispanic_ Culture club, oh yeah! You haven't signed up for anything have you?" Mizzy asks, her eyes sparkling a bit.

"You could join _Japanese_ club too, Mizzy, we really need to go." Aurora sounds a bit unnerved, but is able to hide it well.

"Okay, okay, maybe next time we can help you out?" Mizzy says with a small smile.

"That's fine with me; perhaps you can explain it to me in full?" I say.

"Yeah-" Mizzy halts in her sentence when she notices Aurora walking away, at a much more rapid speed then I expect.

"Sorry, she probably doesn't want to be late, see you later Shuichi!" With that said Mizzy follows after her friend Aurora.

_^That girl…she really doesn't seem too fond of you.^_

I sigh, the fox has a point.

_*Though, I can't comprehend any exact possible reasons. I have done nothing to clearly upset her. Perhaps something else is troubling her.*_

_^I would have to say otherwise, admit it Shuichi, you have a bit of difficultly reading this human.^_

_*No, not exactly, but __**why **__did she appear perturbed? After a fair amount of time she wasn't able to contain whatever uneasiness she was facing…hm. Very peculiar.*_

**Third Person POV:**

Aurora has the strong urge to avoid Shuichi; even as she and Mizzy chat for a while, the urges only grow. Mizzy doesn't seem uneasy at all; in fact she is talking a fair amount.

Why doesn't she see that something is up with this Shuichi guy? Aurora ponders. Try as she is, she can't really act normal, this exchange student's eyes are remarkable; holding wisdom beyond his years; darkness seems to linger closely behind. He appears to examine them both carefully, as if to assess beyond their personalities. As innocent as their conversation is, she can't help but to maybe believe there is some truth to what Aisha was yelling about yesterday, this bizarre boy isn't all what he appears to be, that has to be it. Aurora tells herself.

"_I'm telling you, it's really him! Who the hell else would be able to control plants?!"_

The sentence lingers in the blonde girl's mind as she tries to make sense of why her emotions are going against her logic.

"Wow Aurora you just really can't wait?" Mizzy laughs as she finally catches up to the speeding girl.

The girl in question giggles nervously, and continues with her pace, making sure the red head is out of sight.

Abruptly, she halts to a stop.

"Aurora...why are you-" Mizzy tries to ask but Aurora states; "Don't you think there's just **something** off with that guy?"

"Well, besides his looks, not really." Mizzy ponders out loud. "Then again he's too polite to be real!" The wavy brunette adds.

"I don't know, Mizzy-his eyes, they kind of terrify me." The blonde mutters half of her sentence in a mere whisper, than continues. "I can't exactly give you a reason, but it's as if he's trying to evaluate beyond us."

"Oh come on! Yeah, he's a little girly looking, but really Aurora…" Mizzy trails off letting the blonde respond.

"I suppose you're right, but I still can't say I feel comfortable around him." The hazel eyed girl adds.

"Besides, I don't think he has any friends yet, there's a bunch of rumors going around about him going out with that jerk on the cheer-squad." Mizzy adds, clearly changing the subject. Aurora catches on quickly that Mizzy doesn't want to talk about this topic anymore. Feeling more than anything hurt, Aurora also recalls what Aisha had said when she began to freak out.

Aisha's voice begins to echo in her head,

"_I thought he was too good to be true, and I was right…he's the real thing….he's a fucking monster!"_

When Aisha had shouted, her mind didn't really register what she said; she heard, but didn't** listen**.

_"If you find my body chopped up, you'll know who did it."_

"Isn't that senior always starting things like that?" Aurora questions, trying to push back her doubts.

'_I must be really paranoid to think it's even possible for an anime character to be real. Honestly-still that guy is strange…'_

'_Whatever it is, I hope this doesn't become a problem.' _Aurora states to herself as Mizzy talks about the other rumors that the cheer-squad senior spread so far in the school year.

"Definitely, I heard once he…" Mizzy's voice fades into the lunch time background of North high school.

**::::::**

"Has anyone seen Aisha? I really don't get this." Rina questions the mis-matched group of teenagers around her.

Rina, the abusive but former best friend of Aisha. She still feels bitterness for the girl deserting her, but is waiting for the right moment; the chick will come to her 'senses' after all the two of them were best friends for a long time!

"Why, do you need help with something, Rina?" Slashly asked, her brown eyes pressing on, and her short chocolate colored curly hair bounces with life.

Slashy, acts nice enough, but rubs too hard when it comes to knowing things, even if she doesn't possess the knowledge herself. She will simply make you believe she is 'beyond intelligent'. She was not always this way though, and actually gives some concern.

"I don't think you can help her with this crap, Aisha's the only one who actually gets this boring stuff." Claire states as she glances at the paper now in Chet's hands.

Claire, the former real friend of Aurora and Aisha, currently in the process of betraying both their trust, by taking the side of a jerk who is simply using her, and has hurt Aurora numerous times.

Chet was also close to Aurora and Aisha at one point, but after he started dating Claire he also turned into a jerk, is cheating on Claire and is a minion of Paul's.

"Oh please I bet I could solve it-" Paul snatches the paper out of Chet's hands and pales slightly more…if that is possible.

Racist and a total sadistic freak, Hunchback Paul enjoys being in control of this mix of teens. He also laughs in their wake for turning on their former friends with such ease. These idiots have no clue what's coming to them. He thinks to himself, suppressing an evil cackle. Too bad he's terrible with literature, history, and science.

"You could ask the blonde bitch, she'd know." Paul responds with disgust. "I doubt that dark retarded whore knows anything!"

Chet breaks into a bit of laughter, while Claire pretends not to notice. Rina grins hard and Slashly hides her smile behind her hand and looks away.

"Darn just when I need Aurora she isn't here!" Claire shouts to the group and they nod in agreement.

"What do you need help with? Long as it isn't this dumb poetry shit." Chet asks his 'girlfriend'.

"It's biology junk, gosh I really hate doing it!" Claire shouts. "Aurora's supposed to explain this to me!"

"Yeah, I can't help you there, how about you guys?" Chet questions.

They all reply in some way or form a clear no.

"Damn idiots, they should make themselves useful." Paul comments and the group simply agrees, as if they are extremely influenced beyond repair, robots.

A shadowy aura surrounds Paul and soon engulfs the others, a blank expression lingers as a smile plasters its self on their faces but their eyes remain lively, as if this is the way things are supposed to be.

**::::::::::::::**

For a brief moment as Kurama passes by the cafeteria he senses an obscure aura, but as quickly as it appears in vanishes without a trace.

_*This occurred before, if only I could figure out a method of weeding this demon out without endangering any humans.* _The red head thinks to himself, and decides to contact Koenma.

**::::::**

**Aisha's POV:**

Two days drag on by and I'm at home trying to grab some shut eye. My mom shockingly didn't bite my head off for having a high fever and leaves me alone for most of the last two days. My entire body is screaming in pain, but my mind is the most tormented.

'_Why did it start happening again, now of all times…!'_

Last couple nights my bed has been visited by god knows what, and when that happens the plant Kurama left me starts to growl. Yeah, it freaking **growls**! Here I thought my birds, and bunny acting like dogs was good enough, but a plant? What the blue hell is this? Might as well draw me anime style and drop me in my own comic series!

Sometimes of one my sisters will wake up randomly and I have to lie and tell them I accidentally pulled Boyya's(aka Shuichi) feathery tail or the surrounding neighbor houses' dogs are being noisy.

The only good thing about the growling plant (which I've randomly named Zerbo) is he (I think it's a he) scares the thing that likes to mess with me at night for a good amount of time. However as friendly as Zerbo is, he really dislikes my bunny Butterscotch because she tried eating him when I showed him around the garden. Thank god he didn't hurt her! Too bad my birds are fond of him too.(they also enjoying chewing on plants!)

While sleeping, some of my dreams repeat my experiences with that monstrous demon, Aiden; even though Kurama killed him the damage has been already set in, and I think it's because of this stupid seed! I also think it is the reason why my shoulder is in so much pain.

Speaking of pain, getting calls from a ridiculous mystery breathing person is freaking annoying! My water damaged cell works half of the time, but even though I haven't really bothered talking to anyone, I still try to answer the darn thing.

**First Call:**

"Hello?"

-Breathing noises-

"I can you hear your creepy breathing, now mind talking?"

-Hangs up-

"Gah! Idiot!"

**Five minutes later. Fourth call:**

"Hello." I state in a grumpy tone of voice.

"Sh…Aiiiii….ssss…..hhh….aaa…"

-More breathing noises-

Before I can say anything the jerk hangs up!

**Two minutes later. Fifth call:**

"Listen here you stupid dipshit, if you don't stop calling me I will personally track and haul your ass to the nearest trash bin and bash your head into it!" I say as fiercely as I can.

I'm fairly used to dealing with stupidity like this, so instead of feeling worried, I'm pretty pissed about it, and the caller hangs up on me. Five minutes later I finally nod off to sleep.

**::::**

I wake up to a grumbling tummy and obvious aching and decide to venture into the kitchen. I make myself a bowl of easy mac and cheese and wash it down with some milk tea and pain pills.

Feeling a blanket of gloom drape over me I wobbly make my way to my work desk and flip my laptop on. The darn beat up thing takes a while to start up but soon I am quickly opening up _Google Chrome_. As I log into my email and _youtube_ account, little pitter pattering footsteps enter the room, my little brother!

The little munchkin is carrying his favorite caramel colored stuffed doggy and a handful of bright colored toy cars in the other hand.

"Hi Dully!" I smile brightly at him and he laughs happily as I set him in my lap and hand him a mango flavored _Dum-Dum _lollipop, and soon the two of us browse the net for a while(namely random animals videos)

After a while the little munchy-kin wonders off to spend time with my mom, who's lazing in the couch back in the living room, most likely dozing off.

Screeching and panicky chirping sound off in the room and I trudge my achy body to the source of the sound, my four birds.

"What! What's wrong you guys?" I question softly and they still don't calm down.

The crazy calls of a _peach-faced lovebird_, _parakeet_, and _sun conure_ go off non-stop until I glance into the direction their eyes are glued on.

"Just what are you staring at-" The question dies on my lips as I notice a whisk of a dark shadow like cloud shape disappear.

'_What the hell was that!?'_ I panic in my mind, and my eyes are glued to the wall of various random pictures and posters.

Pretending I didn't see anything, I finally calm everyone down, and something is rubbing against my pink flip-flopped foot. I stare down and Zerbo (apparently this damn plant can MOVE!) is whimpering.

I pick him up as well as Shuichi(aka Boyya) and before I can leave the area of bird cages, two other birds decide to tag along by crawling up the sleeve of my purple shirt.

Peachy (aka P-chan) my male _peach faced lovebird_, is a complete smart-ass and knows perfectly well how to act innocent, but I know when he's he being a little jerk to the other birds! I somewhat nick-named him after a character in the R_anma ½_ anime, and he does sort of remind me of him!

My green little _parakeet_, Springy is the sweetest little boy you'll ever run into that has never been handfed. Most of the time when buying birds as pets, it's best to get a handfed one (means they've been raised by humans since hatching) but after picking out Springy I realized he was one of those rare-ish birds that are naturally friendly! P-chan also happens not to be handfed. I have worked hard to train and tame them, and love them with all my being.

Speaking of P-chan, the two of us actually really disliked each other at first. When I was in seventh grade some of my first birds were lovebirds, and sadly one of them flew away. The other one however was just as dear as Boyya(Shuichi) is to me today.

The other lovebird's name was Greeny, and she needed a mate so we ended up picking up Peachy! Peachy is the most mischievous bird I've ever seen!

Even though lovebirds can't talk, he knows how to copy the sound of his name in tune. Anyway, Greeny was my first friendly birdie, and Peachy did not trust me one bit. Greeny was very loving, slept with me, ate with me, but had a nasty habit of eating my homework. Yes, shredding it to bits! Although Greeny ended up passing away a few years later from unknown reasons, P-chan began to trust me, and that has currently transformed into doggy like affection!

I'm sure you can already tell I'm a little obsessive with animals! What can I say, when family's lacking, pets do the talking! As stupid as that sounds, it's the honest truth, and personally without them I would have given up much sooner! They are my entire lifeline when I have no one to talk to.

The five of us head back to my computer and I try to focus my mind elsewhere, by attempting to update my _Inu-Ran_ stories, but with no luck.

'_My mind's too freaking confused to write…' _ I realize after staring at the word doc for a good amount of wasted time.

I try jumping at a chance to start watching a new anime, but suddenly the memory of what happened with Aiden sparks back to life in my head; my pain grows slightly and my stomach feels ready to empty its self.

I shut down the ancient laptop, and choose to find something to read in my miniature library; randomly I grab _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Before I can even sit on my bed and open the fairly big book, I can hear my mom's voice calling me into the depths of hel-I mean the living room.

All day try as I do to drown out the noises of my parents bickering in the background, is not easy.

'_Gee, maybe it's time for the blame game! Haven't played in a few days.' _Bitterly the thought forms in my mind.

Dropping the birds and plant off I enter the living room I'm slightly relived my mom doesn't look too pissed off. Daddy must have left for work a while ago.

"Yeah?" I question.

She glances up at me for a second and states in her somewhat broken _English_; "There's letter on table for you, lunch today is on stove."

"Oh…okay." I state, glad she isn't going to scream at me today...

Out of the corner of my eye I spot the clock and it now reads; 2:05.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

As I chew my last bite on our family's usual grub of rice and other things the names of escape me-I question my mom; "Aren't you going to pick Traya and Chenara up?"

"Why, it not time yet-?"

I nod and say; "Yeah…it kinda is, mommy."

Not sure why but I have called my parents the same thing that I've called them ever since I was little, not really so much out of endearment, but more out of what I'm used to. I call my mom, mommy, and my dad, daddy-o; as strange as it sounds it is just how things roll even with these idiotic situations.

My mom's temper comes out of nowhere, and just as I gulp down more water and pain pills, something is suddenly thrown at my head, a veggie and fruit bag of scraps, celery, apple, carrots, ect; it kind of hurts but not as badly as the brick sandal of a shoe that comes afterwards, which happens to connect with my shoulder.

'_So much for not getting bitched at-'_

"Feed your shit animals, and clean this mess!" My mother cries out clearly angry, not sure what for but it's surly directed at me!

Tears sting in my eyes, from the reeling pain my shoulder is in; I even kneel to the ground. I suppose she was bottling up her anger and let everything out once my brother 'broke the camel's back' by spilling his lunch all over the couch and floor. Lucky me.

Once my pain dies down a little, and after cleaning the mess, my mother and brother leave the apartment to pick my sisters up.

I head back to the 'ghost room' for my keys and also bring along my birds and Zerbo.

I place Boyya in my jacket, while I put Peachy and Springy on my shoulder, then head down the stairs in this semi massive apartment building through the parking lot and into the garden.

Rabbit cages that once used to be awesome now are falling apart, and poor Butterscotch my (really the entire family's) rescued bunny has to stay out here. My parents refuse to allow me to keep our rabbit in the house because 'she might chew everything up' but strangely she only acts like that in the garden with the food growing everywhere.

Both my parents and siblings all like animals, but when they are stressed out about something, they blame the animals and I for whatever their issue is. As much as I want to find new home for them, my mother protests; and I don't have the full heart to give my 'life-lines' away.

"Hey Butterballa!" I grin at my caramel and white _English Spotted_ bun. Her pointed ears perk up and she runs to lick my hand.

"Okay guys you can chill here for a minute while I go pick some more veggies." I state to the three curious birds, and bunny. Something golden catches my eye and I pick it up, an amazing large feather, it even gleams when I hold it in the light! Marveling at its beauty and I leave the door(what's left of it) of the rabbit cage open, and quickly Butterscotch hops out and follows me. I decide to safely tuck away the shiny feather and walk after the crazy bun.

"Silly dog bunny!" I laugh but uneasiness swallows me once again as I notice all the animals freezing up, the birds screaming again; all their frantic eyes once again glued to something behind me.

Forcing the crawling fear down, I turn quickly, and hold back a scream.

Darkness is best to describe the thing I see. Despair is the emotion I sense.

A shadowy cloaked figure fades away but not before I spot a skeleton arm reaching out, as if to grab me. There are no eyes, only empty coal sockets.

I shake off the urge to run, instead gather all the animals quickly and race past from the garden, through the parking lot and up the stairs. Fumbling with my bent up keys I finally get my shaky hands to unlock the door and sprint through all my pain into apartment seven. It still feels like something is watching me, and the animals still are freaked out.

"It's okay guys, don't be scared, it's gone now…" I lie with a semi soothing voice.

"I-I didn't see a damn thing, it's just this pain is getting to me…" I softly strain my laughter.

'_Just what the hell is going on…?!'_ I scream in my head, but decide to head back to my desk to try and move my mind elsewhere.

I put all the birds on their cages, and place Butterscotch in a pet carrier with food and water. I hide her somewhat under my desk not wanting to put her downstairs after that **thing** showed its self.

Remembering a letter came in the mail for me earlier, I slowly open it, noticing it has no return address.

'_Well that's a little stupid…'_ I comment.

Once again the creeps crawl up my back and into my spine. This isn't your typical letter.

**He's coming!**

It's written in dry gooey browning 'ink', it looks like **blood.**

The aching quickly turns into sharp stabs of pain and my entire body trembles, unsure how to react.

Question is **who** is he?

**Kurama's POV:**

The tracking plant I left Aisha for some protection has been giving off signs of a paranormal presence, but for some reason it is not faring well with keeping it at bay, or obtaining information as to what it is exactly.

_*How strange…Though I do wonder if this presence is from my world…or has it simply manifested in this one?*_

_^It can go into either direction, even I cannot tell the difference.^_

_*Even more peculiar. Either way I should try to contact her again.* _

From what I have heard from her two friends out of typical human earing range, they also have not been able to interact with her; though abnormally enough Aurora stated she feels uneasy around me, my eyes are kind of terrifying to her, and to quote her "it's as if he's trying to evaluate beyond us." This human has sharp senses, perhaps sharp enough to be aware of the paranormal.

**Aisha's POV:**

The following day I didn't get much sleep, reason being? Simple, my stupid pain, nightmares lingering and my cell phone going nuts every five to ten minutes from a text message. Even shoving the semi damaged phone in a drawer and shutting it off doesn't drown out its annoyance!

The first couple times I read the one word messages, it's pretty much like random gibberish, like the stupid breathing creeper calls I got yesterday. Either way if I can, I'd give this freakazoid a good piece of my mind, but the phone number is invalid…and to be honest I'm starting to feel a little worried. Maybe the blood letter was just a stupid prank too?

**Text messages in order throughout the night:**

Force.

Eagle.

Substance.

Piece.

God.

Kin.

Flame.

Above.

Revenge.

Yearn.

Feeble.

Glorious.

Erase.

Bloom.

Future.

Pair.

Gullible.

Reverse.

Blood.

Growth.

Security.

Caution.

Curse.

Defense.

Powerless.

Revealed.

Final.

**Necrosis.**

**:::::::**

A day has passed and yet not even Mr. Red ghost(Kurama) has texted me. I'm used to my friends not really doing it, but I figure after what happened with that damned shift shaper he'd be a_ little_ worried.

'_Who am I kidding, why would anyone care for a jerk like me?'_

Once again I'm in front of my old laptop, thinking of reasons why I'm being 'pranked'. The clock now happens to read 5:50 pm.

I sigh, and decide to open up _Google Chrome_ again. This time entering a _Yu Yu Hakusho_ Fan Site Forum.

Today's topic? Character bashing…

'_My least favorite thing to do, but just might cheer me up.'_ I explain to myself.

Useless reason is thrown around but oddly enough I keep reading.

"**Yusukes a butt-headed prick should be kicked off the anime, Kurama should be the main character hes sex on legs!"- Gl1mmerWh0024**

'_Seems like you're the real retard…Yusuke's the first main character! And really sex on legs? Sounds like to me you're one of those psycho "fans" that stalk 24/7.' _I comment to myself and start playing music,_ Without Reason_ by _The Fray _ironically echoes.

_**I do it on a whim, its rhyme without reason whatever comes to mind I'll pull it from thin air. I've learned to improvise to fill my time I don't want to live this life; no I don't want to live this life without reason. **_

_**Never want to live without it, **_

_**Never want to live, **_

_**I don't want to live without reason. **_

_**I do it on a whim, with no motivation**_

As I sing along as my eyes ghost over the other comments, and I find myself laughing a bit.

"**Personally I find all of them pathetic, especially mr. girly ass. Hate how they all have to scream out their stupid weapons, "bitch slap rose whiplash!"-Nan0Claw67**

'_As idiotic and mean that was, it would be kind of funny to imagine! Though I seriously doubt he would be happy to read that.' _ My mind imagines a rare expression of the red head actually acting female-ish, and I turn into a fit of giggles.

"**its anime wat do u expect? lol bitchslapping Kurama hes a fag too but i hate that ugly stupid orange haired monkey da most gets on my nerves 2 much-SeductiveHumorDragon**

"**Tell me about it! The girly clown pussy and the brainless orangutan! That loser emo antisocial is just as dumb! He must be a sparkling vampire under that cape and bandana!"-ToWelrmmi**

"**Bitch I hate is that ditzy blue haired hoe, a lot like bubble gum is to hair, impossible to get rid of let's kill it!"-Bronzekite**

'_Wow, then why the hell are these morons commenting on a Yu Yu Hakusho FAN site in the first place?'_

"**What about that other stupid bitch, Keiko, Yusuke should be with me! If she was real, I'd stab her with a pitchfork!"-Jake5464**

A bit of anger rises within myself, I never would have guessed that by 'character bashing' would mean tearing down main characters!

"**What the hell is this? Yeah you're entitled to your own opinion, but sounds like to me you're all just trashing and burning **_**Yu Yu Hakusho **_**with no reasoning, get a freaking life! Why the heck do you feel the need to insult the main characters? Go find something else to step on. They are all amazing and unique characters that-**

Before I can add on to my argument and click post, the internet tab disappears. And a strange error appears. A jpg of a moving plant vine creepily worms down the internet page as if to grab a hold of something, it almost looks 3-D.

'_I don't know whether to say it's cool or freaky...must be a new feature…'_

I decide to brush it off, restart _Google Chrome_ and check my emails, hoping my friend Ran from _Las Vegas_ has responded to my email yet.

'_I wonder if I should tell her my poster got stolen…and I almost died; maybe she'd believe me.'_

At the same time I delete all my bookmarks to almost anything related to _Yu Yu Hakusho_, just in case! I also hide my pictures in a computer file though labeling it 'Animes'. This process takes a while.

As I go back to the email tab, a smile forms on my face as I spot an email message from Ran!

Just before I can click it open, my phone goes off playing its new ringtone, _Carry on_, by _Avenged Sevenfold_. It's Kurama calling.

**Kurama's POV:**

"At last you decide to answer your cell phone."

"What? My phone hasn't ringed all day." She responds sounding a bit angry.

"I have been calling you for quite a while; I even tried contacting you yesterday and the day before." I explain, perhaps she wishes to pretend she hasn't ignored my calls?

"Really now?" Her voice muses. "Yeah Kurama, my phone's still acting stupid, probably decided it doesn't like you."

"I'm going to have to doubt that scenario, though don't you suppose ignoring your friends is a bit harsh?" I ask, wanting some sort of answer.

"Wait…what? I haven't had any phone calls from any of them. Phone's probably really busted."

Her voice indicates truth, but something seems to be just below the surface.

"That should be expected, after all it did get wet. Anyway, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm fine, just checking emails Mr. Noisy. By the way what the heck is up with your crazy plant, he growls way too muc-" She stops abruptly and a gasp escapes from her lips.

"Aisha? Is something wrong?" I question obviously.

"N-no, it's nothing…" She trails off but I then say,

"I didn't realize nothing causes people to gasp sounding frightful. Tell me, has anything else been occurring?"

Before she can repeat the same lie I interrupt her. "Even if you don't tell me right now, I will find out sooner or later. Please keep in mind that I am on your side."

"Then you can find out freaking later! G-gosh you're so irritating!" Her voice cracks, fear barely seeping through, but my ears detect it clearly.

"I will be there in ten minutes-"

"No! I don't want to e-explain anything to my family-besides I doubt you will be able to smooth talk your way in.-Don't bother coming!" She barks, I can sense additional pain and terror in her speech.

"I apologize, but I will have to see how your wound is healing, I will come past mid-night if that works with you, Ais-"

"That won't work! My dad comes home at that time from work and they don't go to sleep until two or three am…There's no point in you coming, j-just telling you I'm fine!" The nervousness in her voice is simple to detect, more of her emotions are spilling out.

"That is not of importance to me. Your health and safety is my main concern. Have you forgotten I was once a thief? I can sneak in quite well."

"I know you jerkface! Just don't bother…" She whispers, and soon falls silent.

"I suppose you also must be furious with me about what had occurred with your mother, but I can assure you that will not happen again, I truly am sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you; but you must work with me. I only was able to defeat one minor enemy-"

"Minor?" Her tone is sharp with indignant. "What happened to me was not some minor shit Kurama; I can't just magically get over being nearly-killed! I was fucking _tortured!-_**Tortured**!"

"I understand how you feel, and if I didn't appear when I did…but compared to who we are possibly up against they will only grow in strength, and we have yet to learn just how many there are. Aisha, like it or not you are involved, and I will do my best to protect you." I explain honestly, and she grows silent once again.

"Yeah right you stupid ass ghost." She grumbles under her breath with a sigh.

"There's no need to insult me constantly, it's not like I particularly enjoy doing this. I do not wish to be held accountable or feel guilty if you become seriously injured again."

"No one's paying you to baby sit! I-I can take care of myself…" Her sharp tone quiets to a sad mutter.

"Aisha, you might as well explain what has been bothering you, we just may be able to come up with a fair solution, after all two heads are better than one." I state with a slight delightful tone.

"Warning signs. That's the best way I can describe it." She suddenly states. "Weird things have been happening, and I have n-no explanations. I don't want to get into details over the phone, but I just have been seeing things, and getting creepy messages."

"I see, would you like to discuss in person, the details?" I press.

"Y-yeah." She gives as a soft response. "It's not like I h-have a choice."

"Actually you do have a choice, everyone does, but it would be of your best interest if you do let me know. Aisha there are other matters I must explain to-" Before I can finish my statement, Aisha mutters quickly; "My mom's calling me, I can't talk anymore, bye." And hangs up abruptly a second later.

_^What occurred to sugar coating any of your statements, how strange of you.^ _Yoko chooses to gracefully comment.

_*I'm not sure what came over me, I just may have only added more pressure to a fragmented mind.*_

_^Who would have known you'd actually allow your anger to even surface a bit? ^_

_*And who's fault do you suppose it is? Your bothersome commentary adds fuel to the fire.*_

_^Perhaps you are losing it? Little Shuichi, I believe you are only incorrectly directing your anger at me, for I actually remained silent. Has her hostile tone gotten to you? Or are you additionally more worried than you originally thought you would be?^_

_*As I stated to her, I only do not wish to burden myself with guilt if she is murdered, do not read into things that are not there, fox.*_

_^Tsk, foolish Shuichi you honestly should learn to be more honest with yourself. You do not wish to repeat mistakes from the past.^_

I change the topic, not wanting to gain more of a headache arguing with my former self.

_*Warning signs, she stated and disturbing messages…Vague but perhaps the enemy is trying to contact her?*_

_^A possibility, but as of yet we have no proof. She was targeted for a reason, more information would be of great use right now.^_

_*Agreed, I shall contact Koenma again.*_

_^You also should touch up your information about your own emotions, Shuichi.^_

_*Silence fox, that is not of importance-*_

Before I can properly disagree with my former self, my tracking plant alerts me of a demonic aura that I now sense; and it is pending from Aisha's location.

**Aisha's POV:**

Rudely I hang up on the red head for two reasons. One, I have some chores to do, and two the email opened up in front of me freakiness' is starting to sink in.

**Fragments of the past continually glue back together again**

**Existence will be disregarded **

The message isn't what gets to me; it's the picture files that are attached. My breathing becomes so out of whack that I take a puff of my asthma inhaler like a stereotyped nerd. Even as my eyes take numerous double takes I can't believe what I'm staring at, quickly it takes me back to the bathroom of that sick fuck of a demon, Aiden.

Bodies of people, seemingly out of random, tormented in different ways. From pulled guts, ripped limbs, and burns beyond recognition, all of the bodies look kind of flat, as if all the blood and liquids have been drained.

The one decomposing corpse that truly brings out my slightly suppressed fear is this one girl's face and torn _North High PE_ uniform. She was a former classmate from my _JROTC_ class that everyone thought transferred out of school three months ago…

My body trembles all over again in a turmoil of emotions, tied between terror and anger. Who's the freaking monster this time slaughtering these innocent people, and why the hell are they sending this to me?!

Tears want to collect in my eyes, but I don't allow any to spring forward. Instead I start on my chores, soon after I prepare myself to head downstairs with Shuichi (Boyya) to take the trash out, water the garden, bring food up and feed Butterscotch. Secretly I also stash away in my warm gray, black and yellow _Batman_ guy hoodie my cell phone and a cheap pocket knife that I randomly found in the house,. I'm even tempted to bring along the metal broom stick I found lying by the sink in the apartment, but I would look retarded and crazy carrying that around.

The putrid stench of the rotting leftovers, dirty diapers, and other crap in the bulky leaking flimsy white trash bag I'm dragging just might be good enough to terrify anything!

"Euh, so freaking nasty!"

I state to myself and keep my body turned away from the trash. Though, the stink can't compare to when I was in that nightmare bathroom… As I slowly pass the parking lot and head straight towards the huge trash container, lifting the bag of 'horror' I strain to toss the revolting garbage in. As I feed Butterscotch and water the garden, I once again feel something staring holes into me.

Try as I might paranoia and fear trickles through my entire being. As I gather the last of the veggies to bring back home, movement in the shrubbery grabs my attention. Telling myself it might be a possum, stray cat or raccoon I pick up a small dirt rock and toss it in that general direction.

Dark greens vines, begin to stir more with life, like worms. I rush towards the ancient rabbit cage; practically ripping the door off and I frantically snatch Butterscotch, shove Boyya into my jacket and take off, my pain goes numb as fright eats at my mind.

'_What the fuck was that!?'_ I scream in my head, and don't dare to look back. I sprint through the parking lot and up the uneven stairs, tripping a few times out of panic. At this very second all that matters is getting my pets to safety.

My shaky hands struggle to find the right bronze colored key to shove into the dulling silver doorknob and just as I manage to open the chipping brown door my bunny screams in fright and my bird cries out in terror both of which rush past me flying and running inside.

Their voices echo harshly, but behind me I hear the flapping of _enormous_ wings, a gust of air blows my curly hair forward, revealing my bare neck. Someone is standing behind me, because I can hear a few light footsteps and a dark chuckle.

My left hand releases the doorknob and my sweaty right hand immediately goes for the cheap pocket knife.

"Who are you?" I question, surprised my voice sounds so strong, but my entire body says otherwise; my knees are trembling like jello. As if to hide the person behind me, the outdoor stair lights shatter. The person then grips my shoulder; and sharp nails start to dig in.

A bit of courage rises in me and I quickly turn to attack, my right hand slashes the shadowed person, though I don't know exactly where.

I try to run past the cracked brown door and toward another fragile exit gate, but the person grabs me by the hood of my _Batman _jacket and flings me down the stairs with inhuman strength.

I let out a scream and shield my head on impact; glass imbeds its self in my legs and cuts up my arms.

"What the fuck are you!? Why are you doing this to me?!" I scream forcing myself up.

I get no answer but the tall person (who I assume is a guy) states; "Useless wench you are helpless. Consume her."

"What…" I state, speechless. Before I can take another step, something wraps its self around my bleeding legs, vines.

I cry out as the grips become tougher. "Get off me!"

The guy chuckles darkly again, and I glance up. Wings are spread apart like a bird and he flaps away. I stare dumbfounded and a couple of feathers land near me. A golden gleam dully reflects from them from the moonlight.

'_Was this supposed to be my __**warning**__..?'_ I ponder_. 'A __**ungolden feather**__ in the end I guess…'_

**To be continued…**

**My notes: **

Finally! This chapter was supposed to be two, but I decided I rather have less chapters! 27 freaking pages 12 inch font. -0 Man I've been working hard on this chapter, though some parts I'm worried might be on the wtf side. Also regarding the character bashing those user-names I randomly made up, but I have seen people make stupid comments like that on a fan site. 0-o Please review my readers, I am losing my muse to write! I will post the next chapters as soon as I gain a review or two! T-T

Peace On and Rock Out!

-Pinkbun17


	15. Idiotic Humans these days!

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

*****Warnings of lime-ness! (Not much) But quite a bit of death, and gore...**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and sadly never will…unless I magically become rich enough to own the world –cue evil laugh- But really I'm poor, so you'd look pretty foolish trying to sue me!_

_**Genres:**__ Paranormal, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dark, Drama, Erotic, General, Hope, Horror, Musical, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Friendship, and Violence!_

**Story Format as always: (This is tiring to post!)**

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^Yatta Yatta Blah?^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** *Blah Blah Yatta Meh.*

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** 'Meh Meh Yeah!'

**Kind of NEWLY ADDED(Not really)!:** Sinhalese is a REAL language, and does come from Sri Lanka!

**Anything said in Sinhalese:** **"And so what if I like stuffed animals?!"**

PLEASE REVIEW? I'd really like to know what you people think! Flaming is welcomed but that would NOT make you the bigger person, now would it?

**Chapter 15: Idiotic humans these days!**

**Kurama's POV:**

As soon as I reach Aisha's apartment, the demonic presence deteriorates greatly, however the scent of her blood clearly exposes its self at once.

_^She must have been attacked again, hurry Shuichi.^_

Using my plants to hastily hoist my body over the elevated ash-colored parking gate I sprint through a partially underground lot and my nose leads me to a small flight of cement stairs. There at the second flight's end is Aisha. Blood is trickling down her exposed arms and shredded clothed legs and decaying plant vines are wrapped loosely around her waist.

_*Vines? Perhaps another animal demon attacked her?*_

_^Most likely, though we can never be truly sure.^_

As I rush to her aid, I notice a pocket knife sticking out of a dying plant mass; razor sharp teeth protrude out of a gaping hole for a mouth.

_^A plant demon of some sort. Though I have never encountered this variety before…^_

_*I wonder how she managed to defeat this bizarre demon…*_

_^She still has not recovered fully from the first attack, has she?^_

_*I'm afraid not, she was already in terrible shape…*_

"Aisha, who did this to you?" I say calmly, but the way she's sprawled on the floor and from the injuries I do spot she must have been pushed harshly down the cement stairs. I check her head for abrasions but luckily find none.

"Stay away from me…" She whispers, but makes no effort to even peer up from her now sitting position.

"You're bleeding, we should act immediately…" I say and sensibly move to pick her up, but she shrieks aggressively.

"NO! Don't touch meee!" The scent of tears surfaces, and I sense her consternation.

_^You must retrieve her, the sooner her wounds are treated, the less damage will be left, for all we know the plant might have also inflicted poison into her body.^_

_*I know that, but if she continues to act in this frightened manner-human curiosity will only result in more stirred up trouble.*_

"Miss Aisha, please calm down, I am not here to cause you any harm. I only wish to assist you." I try to reason with her, and she finally peers up.

Her coffee colored eyes are void of sense; they are pitiless, lost in torment.

As I pick her up bridal style, she once again begins screeching and pounding against my chest. Some of the pieces of glass imbeds deeper into her flesh, and blood is smeared onto my cerulean blue collared shirt and splattered on my beige pants.

"LET GO! LET GO! LET ME GO!"

She unsteadily tries to escape, but I grasp her, my chest is presently against her back, and strangely; a bit of antagonism rises within myself and I muffle her cries with my hand and I restrain her arms with the other carefully. As if on a terrible cue, a chipped door swings open fiercely and an extremely bulky woman and an undersized man step out, and spot Aisha and I.

"Why is that stupid parrot on that railing, and what is up with that damn rabbit!?" The women shouts, her arms flailing about.

"Them animals need to be put down, but what the hell is up with all that yelling, I already called the cops but damn they are takin' too fucking long-" The man ceases his angry speech and instead stares wide eyed at my predicament.

The couple doesn't seem to notice the vines, plant demon corpses, or the shattered lights; instead they begin screaming and the male steps towards me.

"You little shit what the fuck is wrong with you!?" The man says, rage blaring in his eyes.

"Jerry, I'll call the cops again, don't let him move an inch!" The portly women commands, and pulls out her cellphone.

"Please sir and ma'am you clearly are mistaken, I am not the culprit, and I am only trying to restrain her from harming herself."

"Oh really? Then what proof have ya got, I heard somebody screaming earlier; maybe it was 'cause of you!" The man states, reaching into his copper tone jacket…

"Shoot him Jerry, shoot him! Fucking crazy teenager!" The overweight woman eggs the male on. "He might come after us too!" She then runs back inside the complex; claiming her phone's battery has just died.

_^Use both the calming and memory pollen, these humans have no reasoning nor logic left it seems.^_

_*Though I'm afraid the man may end up shooting Aisha instead if I alarm him in the slightest way.*_

"Let go of that girl, and step over here ya son of a bitch!." The older squat male commands, grinning slightly; his eyes are glistening with satisfaction. "Lemme get a good look at you."

Oddly, Aisha remains immobile, and when I release her she only stands there frozen in whatever thoughts are going through her mind. Hey eyes are still void of any signs of realization.

"Admit it boy, you were trying to fuck her up some more weren't ya?" He laughs, and raises his gun towards me. "Ya ain't getting away with it ya little prick. Not when I'm here!"

"I'm afraid you have clearly misunderstood, I have none of those intentions with her, now if you will please refrain yourself from misfiring your weapon…."

"I brought my Taser Je-"

**BANG.**

The sharp pop of the metallic weapon is fired by the foolish human male after being startled by the door suddenly being slammed harshly into his posterior by the hefty women.

_^Idiotic humans.^_

Unfortunately even as I simply dodge it, the bullet manages to bounce off the metal railing by the cement stairs and redirects its self towards Aisha.

Swiftly I act, grabbing her and moving away from the bullet, which lodges into the dull peach colored wall of the building.

I glance at her face, and life springs into her eyes fairly quick. She now has regained her mental status.

_^At last she's aware.^ _ Yoko smiles slightly in my mind.

"What-" She stutters, noticing that I am holding her. "K-Kurama?"

I set her down somewhat roughly, feeling more anger seethe in myself.

"I try to simply discuss things harmlessly, and your idiotic choice is to shoot aimlessly, nearly killing this girl."

"What…? He shot at me…? What the hell is wrong with you Mr. Traivou!?" Aisha comments, seemingly back to normal.

"What the fuck-how-that's not…You're NOT HUMAN!" The man is obviously shaken up struggling to speak properly, and proceeds to shoot several rounds at me.

**BANG. **

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

"I-i-'ll Taze him! Keep shooting him, he's the devil's child!" The obese women screams, paling, but then proceeds to also shoot her useless human weapon.

**BANG.**

**ZAP.**

"Kurama!" Aisha shouts, sounding fearful. "Stop shooting you damn psychos! Kurama hurry and-"

**BANG. ZAP.**

One bullet nearly lodges its self in Aisha's cheek, missing by mere inches; a raw slim cut instead is the result of being grazed.

**BANG.**

She shrieks in fear, and slides against the wall of the peach colored building, her bloody scalded arms are clutching at her head as she ducks behind the enormous building.

**BANG. ZAP.**

Pushing her distress out of my mind, and using my inhuman speed to my completely obvious advantage, I throw my memory pollen in the couple's faces.

_^Perhaps instead you should put these psychotic humans out of their misery.^_

_*As tempting as that sounds, I don't think so.*_

'Jerry' allows his bronze weapon to clatter to the ground and the oversized women releases her Taser and white cell phone, cracking its screen in the process.

The demented individuals recall nothing of the last three hours, and began to take their sluggish leave. I then follow the scent of Aisha's blood, which leads me past the stairs and into a separate dim room.

"Miss Aisha…?" I ask softly, and my hand brushes against a power switch. Flickering it on, lights brighten the room, I notice right away yellowing washing machines and dryers; a small launder-mat. As I step around the machinery, I spot a hiding mass, cowering behind a washing machine, Aisha. Slowly she rises; her head is still kept low.

"There you are, if I'm not mistaken you require a healing seed, right?" I try to keep my tone light, and hand her a seed.

She flinches, and once again those glazed, empty chocolate colored eyes are void of sense; her simple human mind has shut everything out.

"Miss Aisha, you must snap out of it, we have to treat your injuries properly." I say as calmly as I can, instead she begins to scream, and punches me in the chest.

"No! Get away from meee!"

"Aisha! Get a hold of yourself! Miss Aisha!" I grasp ahold of her uninjured shoulder and lightly shake her.

"No! No! Let go! **No**!"

She violently begins to wail her arms at me, and punches me in the chin.

"Miss Aisha! Snap out of it!" I now tightly clutch her wrists, trying to be mindful of the glass.

**Squawk!**

**Squawk!**

**Squawk!**

**Squawk!**

An orange, green, red, parrot with white circling its eyes and a coal colored beak walks into the room; its loud screeches cause my ears to ring a bit.

_^Why would a bird suddenly appear…?^_

_*I don't think it of this region, perhaps someone's pet?*_

I glance back at Aisha, and she stops struggling against me. Once again her eyes return to normal, and she stares at me, clearly jumbled.

"What the-why are you holding my wrists?" She even appears to be slightly irritated.

"You were panicking, and I was trying to calm you down, Miss Aisha." I state and release my hold.

"Oh…quit calling me that!" She glares at me, but stumbles forward.

"Aisha, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" She says sounding groggy.

**Squawk!**

Her head quickly peers to the side, and her eyes meet with the strange parrot.

"Shuichi!" She then pushes me to the side and scurries to the bird.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Pardon, but what?"

_^Did she just call that strange bird…your human name?^_

As the parrot snuggles against her neck, she curses under her breath;

"Crap…"

"If you don't wish to explain, it is fine, but our main concern right now is your injuries. We should head back to my place so I can remove the glass imbedded in your arms and legs."

"It's fine, really, I can do it myself." She states coldly, and refuses to make eye contact.

"Miss Aisha, those aren't simple cuts, those gashes look terribly painful."

As she starts to limp out of the tiny space, she turns, with me in following suit. She winces visibly and trips over an uneven area of a chipped cement step. Before she can create impact I grab her around the waist, stopping her. Her parrot is dangling on to her hair, trying to maintain a grip.

"As I thought, you aren't feeling well. You appear to be very dizzy." I tell her, as she turns around to face me.

"I-I telling you, I'm fine-"

Once again she stumbles, noticeably in pain. I gently grasp her wrist, but she only yanks her arm away harshly.

"I don't need any help from **you**." Her voice is icy, but she cannot keep the aching out of her tone.

As she heads up the stairs, she pauses at the plant mass, and removes a small key chained pocket knife.

"Aisha, what happened to you here? And how did you managed to defeat this plant demon?" I question closely behind, in case she stumbles backwards.

_^How did she manage to even __**survive**__, typically humans do not have much of a chance with even lesser demons…^_

Instead of retrieving an answer from her, she slowly treads up the flight of stairs and robotically unlocks the brown cracked door; I follow behind her and the door shuts automatically due to it being created in that manner.

The parrot then begins screeching, and Aisha calmly pats the bird's fragile head.

"Calm down Boyya, ya need to quiet down." She smiles softly, and the parrot makes a kissing motion and sound.

"Aisha, we really should leave your injuries…as well as the law enforcement." I try to reason with her, but instead she says; "Not yet, Kurama."

_^Stubborn girl, just grab her already!^_

"Miss Aisha!" I grasp the uninjured upper part of her arm and yank her softly. "This isn't the time to be acting like this."

"Let of my arm. Now." Her voice is even, emotionless.

"No." I state back plainly, and hoist her over my shoulder, treating her somewhat like a sack of rice.

"Damn it Kurama-"

"You are being ridiculous, Miss Aisha. I don't understand why you are so opposed to my assistance. Especially since you are in need of it; just look at yourself. Your condition is terrible."

"Put me down, or I'll.."

"You will what?" I ask, I can't help but to feel both irritated and strangely amused.

**Chomp!**

"Ah!" I gasp in surprise, this irrational female just bit into my shoulder!

_^What a bold move, she will need to be punished.^_

Yet even as Yoko states this, he is laughing undoubtedly finding this comical.

"If you continue like this, I will have to use my pollen on you, _Miss_ Aisha."

"You were pissing me off, now put me down!" She states as if it were the most obvious of observations.

_*You do not wish to anger me either, even I have limits.*_

_^Allow me to teach her a lesson her two. She will not forget anytime soon.*_

_*I don't think so, you bothersome fox.*_

_^It was merely a suggestion, though I don't feel you are truly opposed to the idea.^_

_*Now is not the time to discuss this, kindly shut up. Besides, I do not need to waste more of my energy fighting her as well.*_

Before she has the opportunity to bite me again, I let her down, and give her a stern glare.

"You are a fool." I state, not pleased in the least. "Do as you please."

_*You are lucky I am a bit on the exhausted side, sometimes I curse my pollen for zapping so much spiritual energy…*_

_^If only she knew.^ _Yoko chuckles. _^What she has just caused.^_

"Don't care." She mutters, still searching the building.

**To be continued...**

**My notes: **11 pages on 12 font! Wow man, this is SUPER REALLY OVERdue! I apologize readers, though I finally have completed High school! :D That was the main reason for lack of writing, that and my usual pain with life. -.- Anywho, check out my profile for another day pictures! I'm Really Amazed how many of you wonderful readers reviewed! ^^ THANK YOU! Without you I would not be forcing myself to write! Class of '13! :o

PS: I also have been re-writing and editing all of the previous chapters, so you might wanna check it out! :D

Until next time,

Rock Out and Peace On!

~PiNkBuN17


	16. I am NOT the enemy here!

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

*****Warnings of lime-ness! (Not much) But quite a bit of death, and gore...**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I'd be super duper thrilled to! _

_**Genres:**__ Paranormal, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dark, Drama, Erotic, General, Hope, Horror, Musical, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Friendship, and Violence!_

**Story Format as always: (Do you guys still need this?) 0-o**

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^I can't escape myself^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** _*So many times I've lied.*_

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** _'But there's still RAGE inside.'_

**Kind of NEWLY ADDED(Not really)!:** Sinhalese is a REAL language, and does come from Sri Lanka!

**Anything said in Sinhalese:** **"Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself!"**

By the way, the three insert texts are lyrics from _"Animal I've become"_ By _Three Days Grace_. :D

PLEASE REVIEW? I'd really like to know what you people think! Flaming is welcomed but that would NOT make you the bigger person, now would it?

**Chapter 16: I am NOT the enemy here!**

**Kurama's POV:**

"You do realize that you may get an infection from the glass imbedded in your wounds?"

_*Not to mention the other danger you have created for yourself…merely with your idiotic actions.*_

_^Perhaps you should waste more of your energy, and take her with you now, Shuichi.^_

"Right now that's not my main concern, Kurama." She continues to look around the area, and I follow behind her.

_^Though, I'm curious to know what is so important that she is willing to risk her health…^_

"You are still trailing your blood everywhere, eventually you will bleed dry."

_*I will find out soon enough.*_

"Hn." She mutters, not bothering to glance in my direction.

"What is so important to you that you would risk infection and possibly bleeding to death?"

For a moment, she glances at me, smiles halfheartedly, and utters; "You can leave now, I really **don't** need your help."

I grasp a hold of her hand, and push her against a wall, but not enough to harm her.

I cage her by placing my arms on both sides of her, blocking any escape.

I stare at her, and she gazes at me clearly caught off guard. I then lean in and demand;

"Give me one suitable reason as to why you refuse my help, or I will use my pollen and force you to come with me right now."

She tries to stare blankly at me, but I can see her nervousness clearly.

She sighs, and slowly places her battered arm on my left shoulder.

"My bunny, I left her here, and I want to be sure she's okay. Help me look for her…" Her eyes reflect innocent despair.

For a moment I am taken back, and I quickly step away from her.

"This would have been far simpler if you said so earlier." I sigh, "We should hurry, I'm positive human law enforcement will arrive soon, and we really don't have time to waste fabricating a story to suit their tastes."

She smiles feebly, but doesn't say a word. It's obvious she is both weak and in pain, but she is determined to find her rabbit, perhaps even if it kills her.

"Here, at least chew on a healing seed, it should help with the bleeding, though we really should remove the glass as soon as possible."

She quickly takes it, and utters thanks; and continues to search for her beloved pet.

"Still tastes like dirt…maybe you should make them flavored, Kurama." She mutters, chewing slowly.

"They aren't exactly meant to be consumed for taste as I said before, but I will keep it in mind." I reply, and smile.

_^Judging from her reaction earlier, she must really love her animals to have come to her senses from simply hearing that parrot's screeches, ^_

_* What a strange girl.*_

_^I wouldn't say it is necessary strange, but rather…fascinating.^_

_*Personally, I just sense she's a bit like Yusuke, acts before she thinks, and can be on the rash side.*_

_^Not to mention stubborn. Though, she's charming in her own way, for a human…^_

_*Honestly…what do you see in her?*_

Soon after, I manage to spot a furry beige and white mass cowering under gold colored mailboxes.

I glance back at Aisha who is still sluggishly trailing small amounts of blood, clearly indicating her limit.

Quietly I creep up behind the rabbit and before I can pet the creature, it sprints. I can smell complete terror mingled with its scent.

_^Perhaps it senses your inner fox, Shuichi.^ _Yoko chuckles slightly.

_*Now is not the time to be laughing, fox. How exactly can I catch that rabbit, without petrifying it to death?*_

_^Just when I come to the conclusion humans are the feeblest of beings, these smaller creatures' existence disproves that further. Such frail lifespans both possess…I'm not sure, besides using calming pollen… my methods aren't exactly docile, and may cause more harm than good.^_

"Butterscotch!" Aisha's tone is of glee. The rabbit flees to the security of her human companion, and Aisha smiles luminously. The fuzzy creature happily snuggles against her.

"Oh Butterballa, I'm glad you're okay…right kun-kun?" She leans in and tenderly kisses the rabbit's rosy petite nose.

I quickly catch myself gazing at her lips, and divert my eyes.

Yoko merely chuckles, _^You cannot deny yourself forever. Now take your leave, if any other deranged humans spot her, you may become the target of concern again.^_

An additional brown door opens and out steps the women who mistook me for a ghost, presumably, Aisha's mother.

_*I'm afraid your warning has come a tad late, Yoko.*_

"My god ghost!" She whimpers in horror, and before she obtains the opportunity to screech after also catching a glimpse of Aisha, I throw my memory pollen and she inhales it.

""Kurama-! You damned moron…" Aisha grumbles, glaring at me clearly unhappy.

I pretend to not notice her outburst, and replace her mother's memory. She now retains no memory of my 'ghost' and believes Aisha is staying the night at her best friend's house for school purposes. My simple excuse is a school project due the next day.

Her mother enters the apartment, as well as Aisha and her animals, I too follow suit.

_^Hiei would be of excellent use, it is bothersome having to waste the memory pollen on these humans.^_

_*Now I will be even more depleted of spiritual energy…Though it is better to be safe, rather than sorry.*_

Her mother leaves the room, and I debate if is better if I carry Aisha and treat her back at the condo, or here in her building.

_*Judging from the set up I have seen, there is no privacy for any healing to be done.*_

_^We have been delayed too long-^_

Before Yoko can finish his commentary, a little girl with curly chocolate colored hair about seven, another female with short straight black hair around five, and a tiny male with a Mohawk perhaps two all enter the room with a dark pink star print duffle bag.

"Aisha! Here's your stuff! Mommy and me stuffed it for you!" The curly haired female sings.

"What is this for Traya-" Aisha is cut by the short haired female shouting; "Hey I helped too!"

"No you didn't stupid!"

"You're the one who's stupid Traya!"

"Ugly!"

"Poo-Poo!"

"Can you two, stop fighting?" Aisha sighs, sounding tired.

The third child walks towards Aisha and points at her, stating with a sad face "Owie?"

"Yeah Dully, it does hurt…but I'll be okay." She smiles dimly, and the little boy continues to stare at her injuries. His gaze soon turns to me, and his expression is blank.

_^That young child is even stranger…please silence those two humans, I don't think my ears can handle much more.^_

When the two other girls cease their bickering, they nearly scream, but I manage to use my memory pollen before they can do anything.

_^How troublesome, even on such young children, these must be her siblings, judging from their scents and close resembling features.^_

I arrange the pollen to erase what they just witnessed, and also believe that Aisha is already at her best friend's house working on a school assignment.

Oddly enough the tiny boy remains in the room, and is staring at me with no facial expression.

"Kurama! Did you have to use it on my sisters? Is that even safe?" She angrily questions.

"It is completely harmless, other than altering memory, though I thought that was obvious."

_^Young human children at this age tend not to recall anything as they become older, I feel there is no need to use the pollen on this child.^_

_*I cannot believe how sticky this has become, there are far too many people in this small household.*_

_*Though, don't you suppose it is better to be safe than sorry? You have become far too soft, fox.*_

_^Perhaps I have, perhaps not, only with those who are exceptional.^_

"Ha ha. You're so freaking hilarious. Plant druggie." Her tone is cold.

"You and your bizarre insults, that was uncalled for, _Miss _Aisha. Besides, it makes no logical sense."

"Uh, yes it does, face it Kumara you're addicted to your plants, though you really don't have a choice, do you? Being an animal demon and all."

"Honestly, you are odd." I sigh.

"Bleh." She then proceeds to stick her tongue out at me, and her little brother mimics her actions.

_*Even with all her injuries she easily is able to put in her argumental commentary.*_

_^She only becomes more and more engaging.^_

Before I can use it on the little boy, she blocks him; "**I **don't think so! Besides he's not going to remember anything…you don't need to waste that pollen, I highly doubt that stuff's cheap to replace."

_^And I stated the same thing to you, now what will you do, Shuichi?^_

_*You only did so, to hopefully please her, that's the conclusion I've come to.*_

_^And what if I did? Your subconscious also wishes to aid her.^_

"Fine, we should be taking our leave now." I state.

"Dulvan, go to mama, she's calling you, okay buddy?" Aisha smiles tenderly to the little child, and he nods his head, but his gaze moves towards me, and I also smile.

"Please listen to your sister…Dulvan, alright?" I add, and his blank expression returns.

_^This child seems to understand something is up.^_

The little boy instead goes up to Aisha, and holds her hand. A bit of shock flickers in her eyes, but she smiles softly at him. As she glances at me, her gaze becomes harsh instantly.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" She appears angry, but smiles sweetly again at her brother, while petting his head, blood drips from her hands on to the gray carpet; reminding her of the rest of her injuries.

"Aisha, I suggest we leave, we honestly don't have time to waste."

The small boy now is cowering behind Aisha, refusing to look at me.

"Yeah, I don't think so!" She suddenly shouts at me, and the boy Dulvan starts to tear up.

"No, Dully, it's okay, this moron isn't going to hurt you…it's alright buddy!" Aisha soothes her younger sibling. "Come on, go on, go to mama, she really needs you."

The little boy slowly laughs after Aisha pokes his tiny stomach in a silly manner.

"Dully! I hear Mama, she's getting mad!"

The boy's eyes widen slightly and before he exits the room, he stares back at me, slight fear flickers in his eyes.

"Finally." Aisha sighs out loud.

"Look Kurama, I can't leave, really and I don't need your help-" She stops, and pain shoots through her eyes.

"Do you not recall what happened? Weren't you attacked?" I question.

"I-I know…I can deal with it-"

"Aisha, this is a serious matter! Look at yourself, there is glass imbedded in your arms and legs, and judging from those terrible scrapes and bruises you surely must have been flung down those cement stairs, recall those psychotic humans shooting off their weapons-"

"I'm fine; I can take care of myself, Kurama. Don't bother trying to convince me to go with you! I'm not budging!"

Already, the strength in her expressions is fading, and her eyes are half open, struggling to stay awake.

Quickly without so much a warning I hoist her over my shoulder, and she violently thrashes around, surely hurting herself even more.

"Let me down, you damn oaf!"

Suddenly a somewhat sharp pain rushes into the middle section of my back; this human girl has bitten me again!

"Ow!" I utter, shocked even that this women had the gull to do it again!

_^Feisty…but honestly Shuichi, this is pathetic if you can't apprehend this human girl.^_

I place her down, realizing this will not work; she will only end up injuring herself more in the process.

"This will not work. Why must your treat me as the enemy?" I ask, but cannot keep the bit of anger daring to surface out of my voice.

"'Cause you're damn annoying!" She huffs and turns around, not wanting to look at me. "For an intelligent guy, ya sure are retarded! Just leave me alone!"

"We do not have time for this…" I sigh, and decide a different approach.

"Miss Aisha…" I utter, and she hotly turns around to correct me.

"I told you not to call me that-"

I grab her quickly and carry her once again in bridal style (mindful of her injuries), and before she has the chance to scream; as I open the door and rush outside (recalling to grab her pink duffel bag) and I silence her. With a method that suspires myself nearly as much as her, a kiss. Long enough to quietly exit the building (which takes me about 40 seconds).

The stunned look on her face is actually quite priceless, and Yoko chooses to annoyingly chime in.

_^Such a lovely expression, don't you agree?^_

_*You find shock and fear charming?*_

_^I find her embarrassment and speechlessness fascinating, judging from her reaction she just may be delectable…I would love the opportunity to break her in a bit…^_

_*You are a childish bastard, look at what you have created, only further reason for her to distrust me.*_

Even I have trouble hiding my slight blush that dares to creep onto my face.

_^You should be thanking me, or you would have never given in to the opportunity. ^_

For the entire 'ride' back to the condo neither of us utters a word, perhaps we are both relishing in our confusion. Eventually allowing the exhaustion set in, she falls asleep.

_*I didn't expect her lips to feel so soft…*_

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

God, my head has been spinning lately, and it isn't really from anything from the outside. -.-

Anywho, I hope I can start updating more often, but I fear this 'writer's block' is returning. URG.

So, what do you guys think? Please let me know, I will update sooner then! :P

9 pages, 12 inch font.

Later peeps!

Rock Out and Peace ON!

-PiNkBuN17


	17. Already Tired of Hating You

**Another day that may only be a dream, A KuramaXOC**

**By:~Pinkbun17~**

**Disclaim****er**_**:**__ I don't own YYH, if I did; it would a freakin' dream come true…next to them being real, lol. I also wouldn't mind owning InuYasha and Ranma ½. ^-^_

**Genres:** Paranormal, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dark, Drama, Erotic, General, Hope, Horror, Musical, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Friendship, and Violence!

*****Lime warning as always no lemons!

**Keep this in mind readers! Story Format as always:**

**Yoko's Thoughts:** _^Na na na ^_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko in his head/his own thoughts:** _*La la la *_

**Inner thoughts of other characters:** '_Blah blah blah…'_

**Chapter 17:** Already Tired of Hating You

**Aisha's POV:**

…Glass shattering…?

The last thing I remember after getting thrown down those stairs was attacking something…plants! Freakish oversized dark green lima bean vine things with ginormous mouths…god I didn't think something could look just as terrible as Kurama's crazy torture plants…Speaking of that red-head, how did he get into the apartment building in the first place?

There were…gunshots…but all that I can remember is that bastard Aiden tormenting me again, why must he haunt me even after his death?

I still can't explain why I feel so angry whenever I see Kurama…it's really strange...guess I'm not a fan-girl anymore! Though…I think he did something to make me feel different…but what was it…?

Gosh, I'm too jumbled to remember a damn thing, urg stupid brain! Speaking of stupid…where's my animals? Oh my gosh, I think I left them in the garden!

**Kurama's POV:**

"SHUICHI!"

_^Appears she's finally awoken up. And is in need of you.^ _Yoko chooses to chuckle.

_*She sounds panicked, but why is she screaming my human name..?*_

I enter the second bedroom I placed her in, and she's sitting up; her eyes are wild with anxiety.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"Don't you recall, I carried you from your apartment…I needed to treat your wounds properly."

_*Does she remember that I kissed her..?*_

_^Perhaps you should remind her, maybe then she'll calm down.^_

_*Not the brightest thing to do, you foolish fox, just what were you thinking?*_

_^It was the only way to silence her, besides human enforcement were about to enter the building.^_

_*Honestly…that method…was not wise.*_

"Uh, not really…." She says sheepishly.

_^Perhaps she passed out right after words, I truly am more curious then before…^_

"Why did you call out my human name, Aisha?"

"Oh! Um…I…just wanted to know where you were at!" She stutters, and avoids my eyes.

"Obviously, that is false." I sigh, "You can at least give me a valid explanation, Aisha."

She remains silent, pondering to herself. "…"

"Fine, I can't force you to tell me."

Yoko comments abruptly; _^At least not now, __**you**__ cannot force her, however I can…^_

_*Silence fox, you are not to dare do a thing to her…* _I growl at him back.

"How are you feeling now, can you move with a bit more ease? I'm kind of surprised you were able to tolerate all the pain your body has faced; the energy I removed was quite gruesome." I ask with a slight smile.

"I can move better…wasn't there glass in my arms…and legs?" She questions as she examines herself.

"Yes, I removed everything, hopefully there isn't too much scarring."

"Thanks again…I'm sorry for everything I'm troubling you with…and to just let you know, that I appreciate all that you've done for me, but you should stop this. I don't exactly know why I felt so angry earlier…even a bit now."

"It must be another side effect of the Anrokku-Isei of pain, and for now I don't think there is much I can do at the moment to suppress it."

"Side effect, huh…So, you really think I have some so called sleeping powers? Man, I still completely doubt it."

"If you truly did not possess any abilities, you would not be here carrying this conversation with me." I state to her.

She glares at me in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

I explain in a bit of detail regarding how somehow she had defeated _two_ plant demons, as well as considering how she managed to hold on not once but twice to life in her abnormal slim situations.

"Clearly you are harboring some sort of abilities Aisha, and things aren't exactly going to be getting any easier-"

"Wonderful, and personally, I think it was just dumb luck I survived." She states glumly, and then begins to sway a bit; clutching at her head.

"I'm really dizzy, is this another stupid side effect?" Aisha grumbles not looking pleased.

"You should sit down, and drink a bit of water." I say as I hand her a bottle of water.

"It could be, or it could be from my calming pollen; though that will hopefully pass. Now Aisha, do you happen to recall what had happened before I arrived at your apartment?"

"Bits and pieces, but Kurama, where are my animals…?" Her overly worried tone surprises me a bit.

"They are safe inside your home, don't you recall?"

_^Even after all she has goes through, the very first thing that comes to mind is her pets, odd human girl. She should be flushed and panicked over the kiss you shared-^_

_*Give it a rest, Yoko. She might have just lost a big portion of her memory…*_

_^Honestly, of all things to forget..^_

Brushing the fox off, I stare at the pondering human, awaiting her response.

"I…um…" The expression of thought deepens on her face, and then as if a light bulb goes off in her mind, she suddenly stands up stiffly.

"It was a couple of days ago, but-there were these freaky phone calls, and at first I thought they were pranks, but after seeing creepy ghost shadows, I knew it wasn't a joke…" Aisha shivered slightly as she continued on.

**Aisha's POV:**

"You know, before all these ridiculous things happened, I actually had problems, practically every night in my old room, the ironic thing is it started up again when **you **showed up."

"I don't know if you have heard about this before, but they say some individuals when they are exposed to extreme trauma, even depression; they can sometimes sense the paranormal." Kurama adds, glancing up from my cell phone. I had handed it to him when I explained about the freaky text messages that felt never-ending, though the email was even worse. I have yet to show him those…

"Huh, never thought that could be possible…"

There. I got everything out of my system, well except that golden feather and that bird creep sic'-ing his awful plant demons on me.

"Those events definitely account for most of the things I have seen in your demeanor, however, Aisha I know you are leaving a few details out, such as the plant demons." Kurama stared hard at me, and I gulp.

"I-I was getting there, jeez; don't give me that stupid look, Kurama!" I glare at him, trying to hide my fear of simply recalling that event.

'_I think I'm going to have nightmares/daymares for the rest of my freakin' life. Greaaat.'_

"I was in the garden picking vegetables, when I spotted moving vines. I panicked and grabbed my animals and practically tripped up the stairs!

"Tripped…up?" Kurama question with a confused look, I think he is more confused because I'm smiling.

"I was trying to lighten things up, but I guess that was an awful attempt, haha sorry." I laugh weakly.

"Aisha, I know this is agonizing to discuss, but I will help you face this-"

"Kurama, it's fine; I told you I don't need **your** help." I say with a pressed smile, but deep down I want to bawl my eyes out.

Even as I felt tears prick at my eyes, I keep smiling, the moment I allow myself to sob is the moment I crack; and now isn't the time to be all sobby.

:::::::

Something about Kurama's eyes startle me, as I finish explaining my fun journey being flung down cement stairs and being attacked by plant demons.

"Do you happen to recall how you managed to kill those plant demons?" He presses curiously.

"After stabbing one of them and being choked I blacked out so, no I don't." I state, wishing I could remember.

'_How could I have killed two freakin' demons anyway?!'_

Silence greets the both of us, as he becomes lost in thought. I decide to leave him alone, and glance at the clock which reads; 7:21 pm.

Randomly, I open up my pink star duffle bag and pull out the book _Raven's Gate_, and somewhat skim; not really able to seriously get into the book.

'_If only I was __**dream**__ing, and this could be __**another **__simple__** day**__…'_

**Kurama's POV:**

_*If only I could glance at a sample of the feather she spoke about then…*_

_^Then you could perhaps rule out it isn't __**that **__tasteless bastard.^_

_*Though, what other demon do you know that litters golden feathers besides Ari-Kek?*_

_^He is deceased. I saw to it personally, 525 years ago, Shuichi.^_

*Yes, I recall well.* I reply, though oddly enough something is still nagging at me.

"Aisha, do you supposed you could bring the feather with you that is if you still have it?" I ask.

"Sure, if I can find it, do you think you know that demon or something?" She questions back.

_^Sharp for a human, don't you agree?^_

"Funny you should ask that, though the only issue with that is this demon that comes to mind died 525 years ago…"

"Mind telling me the story anyway?" Curiosity swirls in her eyes.

"I suppose it would not cause any harm…" I take a breath and then begin.

"Ari-Kek was an arrogant Eagle demon that dubbed himself as the "God of Darkness" long before the days the Band of Thieves was formed.His demise was of his own doing, and he had it coming to him. The fool had no direction for anything in his life besides, murdering innocents. Yes, I was also ruthless, but not to the point of insane; though if anyone crossed this fox or got in the way…things would not be pleasant. Yoko Kurama, the King of Thieves title and persona was always held cryptic. Ari-Kek was just known as a simple untactful savage; pretty close to resembling Yomi and his own former idiotic ways. However, humans in that time regarded him as unsatisfi-able god."

"So, how did you meet this Ari-Kek guy?"

"He tried to get involved with me, and I swiftly cut him down." I state. "He was one who decided to get in my way." My voice deepens a bit recalling the irritation I felt facing him.

Aisha stares at me with a bit of a shocked expression but doesn't press on; as if she's afraid of the answer.

"I-I think I'm going to take a shower now. Kurama I already logged into my email, just click on Ran's email…" She says and heads down the hall into the restroom.

_*Stupid fox, I realize you aren't happy discussing that Eagle demon, but you came on too strong, I want her to trust me, not fear me.*_

_^I am not sure what came over me, perhaps that seed is effecting me as well.^_

It has already been three days since I have arrived in this world, and already I believe I may be over my head.

:::::

Aisha returns smelling of simple soap, and clean clothes, but the expression on her face tells me she clearly has something she wishes to say.

"Okay, Kurama something about you is **really **bothering me."

"Please explicate." I say, a bit confused.

"Okay, I know that when you were near death and had to take over a unborn kid, but did that end up making two souls, or did you just take over? 'Cause dude, you're seriously on the bi-polar side."

I chuckle slightly, and reply; "Honestly, you are fairly sharp. Quite actually, the human fetus contained no soul, and I did indeed take over completely. Though, something did go terribly wrong, and that occurred three months ago."

Her chocolate eyes express surprise and confusion, but she remains silent.

"Koenma decided it would be an excellent plan to re-organize the spirit lab to generate new tools annually to help with our missions. I also had a bit of my own work I tended to, such as my healing seeds, and paste. Though, one of the ogres spilled a soul transference experiment mistakenly on me and Yoko Kurama, who I once was has been manifested within me as an almost separate entity. A part of my power and soul is within him, and he is quite the childish nuisance. I can't say it's like being reverted back, because it is not the same. He also consistently complains, driving me to always feel bi-polar in a sense."

_^Bi polar…how amusing.^_ Yoko laughs.

"So, can you willingly turn into your demon form?"

"Not exactly, I can transform only when my former self pleases, however for the most part I can suppress him."

_^I beg to differ, Shuichi. I just choose not to fully push through.^_

_*Silence fox.* _

"So…is that kinda what happened back in our computer class, and…with your eye color?"

_^She doesn't seem to recall our first meeting, my this human's memory is terrible.^_

_*Considering everything she's been through, I'm surprised she's still able to attempt jokes.*_

_^I want to refresh her memory, allow me to speak with her myself.^_

"Yes, though Koenma did say the Spirit lab is working on reversing this effect. For now, I have to face coping with this problem."

_*Not going to happen fox. As I recall, she isn't comfortable around you far more then me.*_

_^Aren't you forgetting just who you are, we ARE the same being, and she will be ours, and so she will learn to accept both of your forms.^_

_*That isn't of importance nor will it ever be. My mission is to protect her and both our worlds, fox and you are not going to-*_

"Dear god Kurama, I thought I was losing my mind before-Hey are you okay?" Aisha questions and touches my shoulder softly.

I clutch at my head as I fight to keep the fox demon inside.

"I'm…alright, Yoko is just being bothersome-"

Unexpectedly, Yoko is able to quickly overpower my will, and he takes over.

**Aisha's POV:**

I can't help but to freeze as I gaze up at a 7 feet tall fox demon, my mouth hangs open too freaked to shut.

'_You have GOT to be kidding me!'_

"Hello kitten." He says with a smirk, and softly leans down to caress my cheek.

I'm too speechless to move, and am pretty pissed with my shock.

"Does another cat hold your tongue kitten?" He chuckles softly and gently moves my hair behind my ear.

"I-I um.." I weakly stammer.

'_Stupid! Why can't I calm down!? Note to self; punch self later. Hard.'_

The beautiful tall fox leans in and whispers in my exposed ear; "Perhaps it's time I refresh your memory."

I shiver as he blows warm air slightly in my ear.

The only thing that blurts out of my mouth finally is; "Who the hell are you calling K-kitten?!"

I glare, not wanting to look into his eyes. 'Cause let's face it; he's freaking stunning too, and I will melt.

I try to back away, but instead he suddenly hugs me tightly. This form of his also smells of roses and cologne.

"I'm not letting you escape that easily." I can feel the smirking in his tone.

"Let go!" I fight against him, but he then sits on the couch and forces me on his lap.

'_I have to be dreaming, and or insane…someone should wake me up!'_

"I need to make this clear with you kitten-"

"Stop c-calling me that! Do I have cat ears on my head or a freaking tail?! No, then I'm a human!" I shout, trying to somehow feel in control.

"Much feistier then I originally thought, though you will learn in time just what you are capable of."

"I'm not capable of anything, now let me go you-you pervert!" I yell and pound against his chest.

Something flashes in his eyes, maybe anger? The movement is so quick, my mind blurs for a second. Yoko has pinned my arms above my head and is on top of me!

'_What the f-?!'_

"If you thought a simple hug was perverse, you need a true dose of it, Kitten."

"I don't need a damn dose of anything you stupid bastard! Get off of me and turn back into Kurama!"

He simply laughs and replies; "Did you forget we **are **one in the same, after all I think you should know that well of all people."

"What?" I ask, and struggle beneath his vice grip. Useless movement on my part against this A class demon.

"Your parrot, he shares the same name. Do tell how** that** happened, I'm fairly curious, Kitten."

"Stop calling me that! And why should I have to explain anything to **you**." I attempt to sound cold and uncaring, though under it all that was a bunch of bull crap.

"I don't think you realize just what kind of predicament you've been placed in."

All this fox does is smirk and laugh, if only I could punt him.

"Release me then." I command.

"I'd rather not; you seem to express more emotion this way."

"Yoko Kurama! Now is not the time to be toying with me! We have better things to do-"

"There is always time for mating, kitten." He teases.

"WHAT? Not gonna happen buddy!" I shout now more fearful, and I struggle against him even more.

He leans down to my face and that is when I finally look into his eyes. Tiny specks of green flicker in and out in them but the majority is pure gold.

'_I almost liked the other side of Kurama better…Now I hate 'em both!'_

I glare as meanly as I can, and even growl; but he only smiles and stares at me.

"G-go sink your teeth into some other chick!" My stammer isn't convincing.

"This one will do." He states, and when I turn my head away from him; he gingerly nibbles and licks my neck.

I gasp in shock, and whimper. "Stop…Please…"

I'm disappointed in myself, because it feels **wonderful**, and my entire body grows hot with embarrassment.

Tears prick at my eyes, as a slight sharp pain strikes the same spot. His tongue caresses the wound and the paining dulls.

"Stop! No…get off of me…" I mutter, too weak to fight anymore. I shut in my eyes, not wanting to see anything. It feels soothing against my skin, but once again I'm forced to just take whatever is thrown at me.

"You're just as bad as that son of a bitch…" I grumble, reminding myself of someone I want to forget. Oddly enough the nightmarish beast Aiden doesn't really come to mind, but rather a boy that I refuse to name. I'm not new to sexual assault, and personally I fear it all.

This time finally, Yoko doesn't smirk or chuckle, in fact he looks even a bit _hurt._ His grip on my wrists tightens, and I wince from the pressure.

"Don't compare me to another Kitten. Now, everyone will know you belong to _me_." He states this likes it's the most obvious fact in the world.

I glare up at him, refusing to let anymore tears stream down the sides of my face. "I don't belong to anyone but myself."

"In time you will learn this, but for now-" Green pours into his gold eyes as he inches closer to my face, his lips just a few inches away from my own.

Strangely, a moment of Déjà vu swirls in the back of my mind. I turn my blushing face away from him quickly, and his warm lips are brushing against my cheek.

"Kitten, why must you resist against me so?"

"Stop calling me that you freak! You only want to hurt me just like everyone else!" It's difficult to keep my voice from quivering.

"I can assure you my intentions are far from that, and I know you feel the same way; why not give in, Aisha?" His eyes flicker slightly of hurt, but he quickly appears serious.

"You can't force someone to feel if they can't **anymore**." I mutter trying to mentally dry my eyes up.

"You should not lie to yourself; if you honestly could not feel you would not resist against me so, Kitten."

I wiggle my hands, hoping he'd release his grip, but he doesn't.

I protest him by ignoring what he says; but he has a point…Either way I turn my head away from him and shut my eyes.

"Look at me, Kitten." His tone is soft but commanding.

"No." I state blankly.

He asks again bringing his face closer to mine; and my face heats up quick.

"You have no clue what your presence does to me…" He whispers and I tense up. He presses his body against mine, and chooses to kiss my cheek. I turn my head to stare at him in shock and feel shame rise in me.

"Until next time, Aisha."'

**00000**

I blink and a blur of bright red hair and wide vibrant green eyes greet my sight.

At first I'm too speechless to say anything, but when everything finally registers, I vaguely recall something.

When Kurama had 'kidnapped' me, he-he freaking…kissed me? and I passed out soon after.

The thought flees from my mind as I notice the red head isn't moving. Now he's pinning me down and pressed against me!

Disgust. I'm disgusted I allowed this to happen to me again! Rage is boiling forward within me, and yet; a few tears spill down past my ears.

I feel filthy once again, and I was powerless to do anything. I hide my eyes behind my bangs as I stand up from the couch.

"Miss Aisha,I-" Kurama starts, but he stops mid-sentence when I lift my hand up.

**SMACK!** He allows me to slap him.

"I'm already tired of hating you, but you don't leave me much of a choice, Kurama!" I can't help to shout, refusing to meet his eyes.

**To be continued…**

**My Notes:**

**Finally! Many of you must be thinking, sorry for the delay my summer ended with a nasty splash (flood in my household 'cause of stupid old pipes) and my FIRST year of college….and boy is it a headache! Wish me luck, and thank you readers for your support! I won't be giving up on this story anytime soon! :) Reviews equal to faster forcing of updates! :D**

**Rock Out and Peace On!**

**-PiNkBuN17**


End file.
